Where the Wounded Lay
by Th3Bird0fH3rm3s
Summary: This story will have no pairings, unless it's light Temari and Shikamaru, and will focus on the sharp contrast between Gaara and those he considers his friends. It will also focus on his struggle to remain human. It'll have pretty much everyone from the Sand as well as Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, and Choji being present.
1. Chapter 1

Storms were common in Suna. In summer the sand raged hot and fast, like fire pouring over the village. It scorched whatever it managed to touch and the sloping columns of the natives took it in stride. In winter it was again the sandstorms, but with hail and ice; those caught could freeze to death and the body would be covered in burns, cuts, and shallow scrapes.

Gaara was, most accurately put, the spirit of the desert in flesh. He felt his humanity grow slowly over him like a second skin, which he smoothed down at every opportunity if only to help himself adjust to the sensation. In the evenings he twisted into an upright position and forced himself from his office down to the halls in a well-tread pattern. Mostly he didn't remember moving until he heard the familiar voices of his siblings in the servant's kitchen. Kankuro had started the odd habit of eating hunched over the small wooden table in hard wooden chairs only to avoid their Father but the when the habit stuck he and Temari found it was warmer with the three there together. Gaara on the other hand, felt a foggy sort of relief at the familiarity and ate quietly with the hope that it would help.

It was a good season, there had not been a storm in months and the ground vegetables had been flourishing in their guarded light. But no one at the table had patience for talk of the weather, although perhaps they should have humored it. Their banter had begun before dinner and continued without pause as Gaara seated himself.

"Try being more creative! What would you do?"

Temari contemplated the question while Kankuro worked on a cheek-full of stew. When she spoke it was measured, but a smile played at the edges of her lips.

"I'd be… Under-classed and rise through the ranks by tantrums. With weird Leaf fashions and little regard for how things operate outside of my social circle."

When they both laughed Kankuro sprayed the table with bits of half-chewed food. She recoiled, pulling her hands away as she laughed harder while he mopped it up with his sleeve; red-faced. Gaara bit into a wonton, the sweet bean paste lost on his palate.

His eyes flicked from Temeri's wide, ornery grin to Kankuro's shaking shoulders, to the way they hunched low toward one another as people moved behind them. Servants prepared food for the rest of the house and chuckled along on occasion. Temari reached over to grab a wonton herself, eyes flicking to acknowledge him for a moment and an almost private smile on her face. He stared back, mouth forming into the proper shape long after she had glanced away. He turned to Kankuro instead, who was chewing half his weight in meat on only one side of his mouth. The older brother took a long time in noticing the scrutiny. When he did finally glance over, he stopped chewing only long enough to spit out a question.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." _Just wanted to mirror your breathing, to remember how to do it evenly._

"Alright I guess." With a shrug he turned back, nonplussed. Temari on the other hand, had been watching Gaara since the first delayed smile.

"How have you been sleeping Gaara?"

The silence turned thicker then the stew. Kankuro fidgeted in his seat, pulling back and straightening up with a loud swallow. When he did speak it was with a false authority.

"Yeah… Any improvements since the new dosage?" The servants moved away, giving the table a wide berth. Gaara continued chewing for another thirteen seconds, counting off the correct time in his head. His response was neat and slow:

"No."

Temari scowled.

"What are those idiots doing? Can't they come up with even a simple remedy?"

"The remedies aren't simple. Many of the necessary ingredients can't survive in Wind Country and are very expensive."

"But they have the ingredients. They shouldn't be messing up like this time and again!"

"They're not the problem. It's me. My body adjusts itself to the medicine very quickly and they have to produce a stronger dose to counter it. But there's a point they're trying to keep from reaching when it becomes too strong of a dosage and could put me in-"

"A coma. I know, I know. That's all the medical staff have alerted me to without a kunai in my hand."

Gaara waited, eyes closed, as Temari stabbed at her stew. A chunk of mutton, slathered in the thick broth, was skewed before being popped into her mouth to suffer a grizzly death. Kankuro looked anxiously between the two. It wasn't an argument - nobody argued with Gaara. But it was a sore subject.

When the Kazekage had nightmares there was a natural distress, however Gaara's bad dreams were the first circle of hell on parole. His room had been moved to the top of the central tower, barricaded by iron bars, and affixed with seals on all the openings. In the rare times that he found his body shutting down he dragged himself inside, swallowed a mouthful of bitter yellow pills, and thrashed for a week in half-slumber, half waking-terror. The entire tower was evacuated. His screams alone could clear it. When Temari beat down the door of the medical corps to demand stronger medicine, she had the entirety of Suna on her side but none of the skill. They were at an impasse.

It was always best to be patient at times like this, to work out a solution before acting on it. But Kankuro never applied that; that caution. His eyes focused on Temari, if only because watching Gaara was unsettling.

"We could always ask the Leaf." The Kazekage's eyes remained closed, but he exhaled deeply, fingers tightening on his unused chopsticks. His sister turned back to Kankuro.

"That's what I've been saying. Those 'allies of ours' should be helping us now." They both looked expectantly at Gaara who opened his eyes slowly, deep fatigue in every leathery crease of the blacks of his eyelids. He looked a thousand years weary and hadn't slept in two weeks.

"I will not burden the Leaf with my sleeping habits. They are our allies, not our genie. If I cannot solve my sleeping problem without their help how will it look to the other nations?"

"But if you're unable to function as Kazekage then it becomes their problem." Kankuro cut in. Gaara gave him a level look.

"If I am unable to function as Kazekage then I will resign."

He was inhumanly still. Agitated. Kankuro matched his cold stare, but his was softer. More telling. He never could properly sneer at him anymore. Turning away, he stirred his stew with one finger. Temari drank her broth slowly, decidedly not being the one to break the ice this time. If she wasn't so stubborn and if Kankuro wasn't so tactless and Gaara wasn't so curt… If if if.

The food turned sour in her mouth as she looked down the side of that sheer cliff they carved out with their dinner conversations. There was bound to be disaster if they continued like this. To resign as Kazekage was an unspoken option, an unheard of failure. To have one's face peeled off by a traitor and left in a ditch was not comparable. She decided, when Kankuro's talk of his students managed to lighten the mood, to take matters into her own hands.


	2. Temari

After so long of being a mild ninety degrees, the sun bore down on them with a new vengeance. Wooden posts were brought inside as multiple fires sprung up, spilled water fizzled away as soon as it touched the ground, and children laid red-faced and panting in their own sweat in the upper rooms of households. Schools were cancelled as though it were a summer afternoon and not early spring.

Temari moved from shadow to shadow, more out of need then stealth. The Communications Tower was practically attached to the Central Tower but heavily guarded. She slipped past those on duty, melting in the waves of heat that rolled off the stone walls. Had they even been aware of their surroundings, they couldn't have put up an argument. She was sending that message.

The open top shifted like a mirage when she finally reached it, the bars of messenger hawk cages swaying in ribbons of searing iron. There were guards, of course, but the initial defense didn't try to stop her as she donned the leather glove and fetched Takamaru.

One man raised himself up, squinting in the shade, before reluctantly stepping over to her. "Lady Temari. You are well aware that all messages must be approved and sealed before being sent."

She continued to write, barely glancing in his direction.

"This is approved and it will be sealed momentarily." She rolled it up, the ink was dry almost before it touched the paper, and began the hand seals. In a moment, thick black lines strangled the scroll, keeping it shut tight.

The guard sighed, leaning toward her in mock defiance."My orders are to make sure that every message is approved and sealed the _correct _way. You have no pull over this issue, my Lady."

She jerked her head toward him, squinted eyes managing to convey her glare. "You think you can stop me, Takahino? Since when did I ever need to ask your permission?"

With one smooth movement, the hawk was launched from her arm, scroll strapped, and fast an an arrow. Takahino stared after it, displeasure prominent on his features. But it would take considerable effort to get it back now; Takamaru was that fastest. Soon enough, he became a dirty blotch in the sky and then faded away; much like Takahino's resolve. He turned, intent on halfheartedly berating the kunoichi, but she had already made her way to the steps, descending the civil way now. His shoulders slumped as he watched her go, weighing options in his head. _To tell the Kazekage? To ignore the message and bring potential harm to the village? _With a final grunt he followed after her, barely touching the second step before thin wire snapped, sealing the exit. He stumbled back, his shouts of alarm rousing the other guards enough to run over, and realized that they were stuck. Outside. During a heat wave. They looked at the new stone slab in muted horror. One of the guards bent down to examine it.

"This is a time-release jutsu. If it's from the basic form it will last an hour… Why'd you have to agitate her?" The other one looked over to the table, missing the glare exchanged.

"Were you trying to send a message too?" They looked over to the table, a fresh scroll resting unsealed on top. Instead of answering, the sealing expert walked over to it, lifting it carefully before finally examining the small print.

_Tell this to no one. _

He showed it to the others, who merely sat down and watched the stone slab; sweltering in silence.


	3. Kankuro

In a week's time Kankuro had become more suspicious of Temari asking after the message corp for information. Two updates from the Land of Rice Paddies, one distinct letter from the Land of Lightning, and twenty-seven messages about various missions was not enough to appease her. Walking home in the wake of another sweltering day, he kept an eye for messenger hawks. He was rewarded quickly: Takamaru streaked across the pink sunset, slower now within Suna's boundaries. He intercepted the sealing expert coming down with the open scroll, his stiff jolt telling more than enough.

"Hey." He kept his hands in his pockets, leaning forward to betray the calm stance. "That's a new one, isn't it?"

Takahino relaxed a bit, smiling in what he hoped was a disarming display. "Oh thank heavens. I thought you were-uh, um, the other one…"

"What, you mean Temari?"

Takahino paled. "I… Do not wish to be involved in any subterfuge you two may be planning. Against the Kazekage or each other." Kankuro gave him a wide grin, more teeth than warmth.

"Then don't." The letter was plucked away before he registered the chakra string. He opened it then, face crumpling as he read over the brief message. He turned, stomping down the stairs.

Takahino wavered a moment, then reached for him. "Wait Lord Kankuro! Please do not tell Lady Temari that you got that from me!"

Kankuro's reply was thrown over his shoulder, stopping Takahino with its force. "Return to your post."

The adjoining door to the main room burst open. Had he not pounded his feet into every step along the way it would have been startling. As it was, Temari deliberately flipped another page in her book, glaring at the paper instead of her brother; who fumed at her.

Temari kept herself still while he watched in the doorway, only cutting her eyes to him when she felt, more than heard, his breathing even.

"Are you going to continue standing there all day?"

He scowled in response, looking around before lumbering forward. He didn't place down the scroll, but pointed it angrily at her instead. "Does Gaara know about this?"

She pursed her lips; calculating. "No."

He exhaled loudly at her response, slumping into the seat next to her. "… Who do you think they're sending?"

She lowered the book, turning toward him. "How should I know? You haven't taken your hands off it yet."

He huffed, jabbing it toward her. She snatched it gracelessly, unrolling it onto the table. They both leaned over it.

_Type: Response One_

_Status: Urgent_

_Medical Konoichi Level Four Haruno Sakura_

_Due to the severity of the case presented the Medical Corps requests a copy of the patient's file as well as a sample of the most recent medicine administered. A standard team has been dispatched to pick up the requested materials._

_Additional Notes, Non-Disclosed:_

_Temari. I know we haven't been very close but I am sorry your family is going through this. As a move of respect I have requested a team of our best to study the case personally. I know this isn't very… standard, but I saw the urgency in your letter and I want you to know that we do care. Expect to see our team within two days of this message. _

_Reply Request: Noncommittal _

"So…" Kankuro said when she sat back again."Who do you think they're sending?"

She began rubbing at her temples, exhaling loudly.

"Come on Temari, you couldn't even _mention_ that he would flip at knowing we took this to the Leaf?"

"I didn't think that Sakura of all people would be the one to receive an urgent message from the Sand!"

Kankuro made a sound between a hiss and a chuckle.

"Of course not; she's only the head of Medical Corps and the Hokage's pet. There was no way she wouldn't get her little hands on it."

"'little hands', Kankuro? Are you trying to demean her in some way or convince yourself you're not attracted by focusing on the fact that she's younger than you?"

He made a face.

"Neither. Anyway this is about how you totally screwed up and went right over Gaara's head. The only things that go over Gaara's head are severed heads, remember?" He smiled; sharp and warm. She punched him not-to-lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up. You know he won't attack me; not now. He's not a belligerent idiot like you." But the hand lingered, pushing her knuckles into his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's not." They stayed that way for awhile. Kankuro eventually shifted, resting his head against the back of her hand. She could have pushed him away, it looked as if she were in the process of that already. But they stayed that way for awhile.

When the sun had finally set and the distant screeching of the hawks in their cages subsided, Kankuro stood up, stretching. His sister rolled her eyes, a thin smile appearing.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up your mess. That message said they'd be here in two days and it takes four to get here. That means they're already at the border. I'll intercept them and explain the situation before they reach the southern dunes. You think of an excuse for them coming in the first place and meet me at the eastern gate in two days, fourteen hours." He gave her a moment before turning back around. When he did, she was composed.

"I see you're giving me the hard work… But that's surprisingly well thought through. At least at first glance."

"And your hands are tied unless you can think of something better in the ten minutes it takes for us to go to dinner." He flashed his boyhood smile; teeth and teeth and teeth. She warmed to it like burns on a child. Uncomfortable, but a reminder of better times.

She could only hold her haughty look so long. "Ugh, fine. You better head out after dinner though, you missing will just make him harder to deceive."

He grew silent, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. "Hey come on… Don't say it that way Temari."

"Oh sorry. Harder to lie to him then. Or maybe; harder to betray his trust."

He sneered at her, swaying before shrugging it off and walking away.


	4. Temari Two

The Kazekage's steps were audible as he headed toward the kitchen. Any day now he would give up and attempt sleeping. He was practically dead on his feet. _Two days_ she thought. _I have two days to think of something. Maybe he'll be asleep by then. _When he came through the door he hesitated, looking over to the empty seats beside her. "Where is Kankuro?"

She grit her teeth, looking at him a second before she was prepared to. He arrested her gaze and the excuse she was going to make caught in her throat.

She had never in her memory lied to him. But she had seen others do it, many years ago. It never worked out well for them. She struggled against her fear. That was then. This is now. He was changing, always changing. She just had to give him something believable.

"He's… Late." She finished lamely.

He held her gaze for a moment longer before sitting down. She relaxed immediately, willing herself not to slouch. She looked over at him but he was busy serving himself, movements sluggish and lids drooping. Why had she been so terrified? It had been more than a year since he killed someone outside a mission. And almost three years since he did it with malice.

When they had both lapsed into an almost comfortable silence he glanced her way again. Then to the door, before turning fully toward her. She couldn't help but look at him, chewing slowly as he stared. Finally he spoke, eyes imperceptibly narrowing.

"Well?"

"… Well what?"

"What's going on with you two?"

She grit her teeth, letting her irritation show.

"That idiot ran out with his friends. I thought he'd be back for dinner, he said he would, but um… He probably got his head caught in a drain or something." She made a vague gesture. "You know how he is."

"… Yes. I do." He stood; slowly unfolding himself before turning toward the hall. She hurried after him, reaching out to grab his arm but hovering an inch away when he stopped to turn back to her.

"You don't have to go find him. He's safe within Suna's borders."

"Which friends did he leave with?"

"Uh.." She took a half step back. "I wasn't paying attention. They all look the same to me anyway. You know that."

He nodded slowly, lips thinning as he looked right past her.

"There are not theater showings tonight because of the new moon. There have been no imports of lumber, iron, oil, or puppetry mechanisms since the dry season began. And he has been intercepting my messages for the last week." Her mouth went dry.

He didn't move but she suddenly felt his gaze boring into her. "If he leaves his room, he leaves for a reason. Do you know who he left with?"

"No one." She took another step back.

"You lied."

"I… I had-I meant to keep you from being worried." She felt the room closing in around her as he watched.

"Look Gaara, I know you're probably angry-" He blinked once. Slowly. "-but can you trust me? Trust us?" There was an imperceptible amount of time as he considered her words.

"Fine." She released a breath she didn't know she was holding, legs trembling as he turned back toward the kitchen. He gave her one last glance.

"How much time do you need before I launch an investigation?"

"Three days."

"Then you have three days, starting when Kankuro left." _That's two days, twenty-two hours._ She listened to the sound coming from the kitchen as she leaned against the wall. It took her a long time to head back and shakily lower herself into the chair.

_It's been three years since he attacked with malice. Three years and you're terrified. _She gave him a long, hard look. He was more alert than before, she had to focus past the familiarity in his face to see it for what it was.

The leathery black skin around his eyes dominated his face, darkening it, so she focused on his neck. It was thin, she noted. Very thin, like a child's. His wrists too, were small and pale. If she looked hard enough she saw an adolescent in the Kazekage robes, gaunt and weary. His hair was tousled around his head like normal, but she didn't appreciate how juvenile it made him appear until that moment. In her nervousness it almost made her chuckle. Bed head. Like Kankuro, only thicker and coarser-looking. But still a bed head.

He looked up at her scrutiny, watching her nervous smile appear.

"Are you happy I gave you time?"

She nodded quickly, trying desperately to find the teenage features now that his voice was added to the image. It was too dark; too coarse and purposeful. It frightened her on a base level, but she clenched her fists under the table and continued to look at him.

"I'll give you more time then. If… If that would…" He trailed off. She watched him struggle for words before a genuine smile lifted her features.

"Just trust us Gaara. Ok?" He relaxed, leaning forward. Her smile grew.

"Can't you trust us?"


	5. Kankuro Two

"Hey." He slouched against an outcropping as soon as the leaf shinobi were in earshot. The captain halted, his eyes narrowing quickly on Kankuro's position. Kankuro saw his shoulders relax and the rest of the team followed suit.

"Hey." Shikamaru straightened up, reaching into his pocket. He cupped his hands under his face. For a flickering moment it was illuminated and Kankuro noted how tired he already looked. Kankuro spoke as the stream of smoke began rising.

"You guys should change your directory. You're about seven degrees south of where you should be going."

Another figure stepped out from behind, bearing his fangs in the dim light. He leaned forward, squinting at Kankuro before he spoke.

"How the hell can you even tell?"

Kankuro cringed before he could stop himself. Kiba was a headache in short bursts, but now he would be in Suna. Indefinitely.

"How the hell do you think?" Kankuro said. He leaned forward to, but there was no use squinting. In the glaring dusk it was harder to see then at night. Before Kiba could respond another voice broke out.

"Of course Kankuro would know how to masterfully navigate the land of his people! It only takes practice and-"

"Lee." Ino cut in, voice equal parts tired and angry. "Please. Will you just, turn it down? A bit?" Lee nodded, pulling his arms tight to his sides. Black hair on dark clothes made for good camouflage, but Lee's chakra spoke for itself. It was difficult to determine the other members of the team; his enthusiasm swelled over them.

"You guys shouldn't even be moving around at this time. You'll just get lost. Also, I need to talk to you before we get back to Suna so follow me and we'll make camp." Kankuro said as he turned to leave. Shikamaru moved to follow him but Kiba clenched his fists. Akamaru slipped out of line as his partner's temper rose.

"Who elected you team captain? Last I checked we took order from Shikamaru or Tenten." Akamaru barked along with him, the sound echoing for miles in every direction. Kankuro glared back at the blurry images the weak light provided as Shikamaru clenched his teeth into his cigarette and Choji reached nervously into a crinkling pocket.

"Quiet Kiba. I'm too tired to deal with this too." Tenten said, stepping out of line. She stretched her arms high above her head before rubbing a sore calf. She reached in front of her until she found Kiba's shoulder, which she punched.

"And get a move on! The guy says he has a camp, why complain? You want to run around all night?"

"Yes!" Lee cut in, earning groans from the collective party.

"Yeah, why fight with him? I'm tired…" Choji said as he trudged toward their voices. He swayed on the spot, breathing raggedly. Kankuro spoke before they could argue any more.

"There, see? They all elected me leader. Now shut up and follow me, I'm not waiting for you any longer."

He turned and sprinted off, hearing the others match his pace almost instantly. They continued for another forty minutes, dodging snake pits and sharp rocks as they wound their way south of Suna. When they stopped it was in front of a stone tower, built to be seen for miles. They would have been able to see it when they were intercepted, had they waited until the light was better. Kankuro pressed his right hand on the wall, performing three quick hand signs with his left and the stone split into a large sphere that was easily pushed aside. He waited until they had all gathered inside before mirroring his jutsu again and trapping them.

It was for guard posts only, but was abandoned during spring and summer. There were spiral stairs that reached the lookout at the top, which was separated by seven small holes bored into the rock to peer through. The base level was a small couch and an even smaller kitchen. A thick dust had coated the inside, darkening it and muffling sound. The bare bulbs flickered at their arrival. There were preserves and radio communications equipment, but no other luxuries. For all eight of them to be in there at once left an uncomfortable lack of space. As shinobi they all kept their backs to the walls as they spread out as much as they could.

Kankuro leaned against the stone slab and watched as they tried to situate themselves. Kiba and Akamaru sprawled onto the couch while Choji squeezed himself into the kitchen. Ino perched on the arm of the couch, shoving at Akamaru's head as it lolled into her lap. Tenten elbowed past Choji. She leaned on the back of the couch, elbows resting right above Kiba's head. She occasionally threw glares in Lee's direction, which slowed him down for a few seconds at a time. He moved throughout the room, squeezing past the others as he inspected the tower. He did not sit down. Shikamaru remained standing, staring expectantly at Kankuro too.

"All right." He said as soon as Choji had finished rummaging through the reserves. "What's so important you had to come out and intercept us?" Seven other pairs of eyes turned toward Kankuro.

"First I've got to explain something to you. This little 'problem' Temari alerted you about hasn't been made public." Kiba opened his mouth to speak.

"No. No talking. I know how you guys get." He spared Kiba a glare before continuing.

"So; 'public' as in everyone in Suna's pretty much already guessed it, but Gaara's needing to sleep and having, uh, _trouble_ doing so is a well-gaurded secret."

"Wait," Tenten held up her hand, leaning forward "you mean to tell me we're here to help Gaara sleep? As in, read him bedtime stories and make sure he's comfortable and things like that? What does that have to do with the information we've been given?"

"How does that quality a a mission?" Ino cut in.

"Yeah, we were told it's a medical emergency." Choji's said around a mouthful of dehydrated dates.

"What the hell did I just say about no talking?!" Kankuro said, voice raising.

Shikamaru shrugged, tossing his cigarette butt on the ground. He turn to Tenten.

"Did you even look at the medical files? The human brain needs sleep to survive. Without it our circadian rhythm gets unbalanced and we won't produce enough melatonin. Without our suprachiasmatic nucleus transferring the data stored up in that melatonin, because we didn't make any, vital brain function is lost. Like memory and the accuracy of your senses."

"Uh…" Kiba broke the silence, raising his hand up to scratch behind his ear.

"So what I just got out of that is that… No sleep equals brain damage…?"

"Yes." Shikamaru said, shoulders sagging. "That sums it up."

"But how does this qualify as a mission…?" Tenten said.

"Wait. I think I can answer this." Ino held her arms out, paused for a moment, then spoke.

"The opposite of melatonin is adenosine. It basically makes us feel tired when we're awake too long because it slows down the activity of our neurons. Too much of it and you get drowsy; it's like a dam in a river after a flood. Where all that junk, like branches, slowly choke the river. And that river is brain flow and coherency."

Kankuro turned to her.

"Did you seriously just say my brother's mind river is choked?"

Ino paled, Tenten snorted, and Choji nearly choked too. Kiba and Akamaru laughed hard, pushing themselves away from the couch as they bent over. Lee turned his attention back to the conversation, looking between Kiba and Kankuro quickly.

"She's right." Shikamaru said, giving Kiba a sidelong glance.

"I am sure that no insult was intended by my friends!" Lee's voice broke out over the last dredges of laughter.

"But if I may ask: What was so funny?"

"Aw Lee, this is why you've got to pay attention!" Tenten glared at him again. This time it stuck; he squared his shoulders and stood next to her, staring right at Kankuro, who spoke a bit louder then necessary.

"Ok! Ok. So yeah, he's been worse off then usual and we need a solution. Fast."

"Worse then usual?" Choji said, voice shaking as he coughed a bit, clearing his throat.

"Yeah he's… We're worried. It's like he usually has these 'episodes' but they've been longer and…" He looked over his audience, who had the same blank looks as when Shikamaru tried explaining the mission. He took a breath and tried again.

"It's like this: When Gaara has a low day he wanders out into the desert for a few hours or, uh, days. But he pretty much circles the village; you can feel his chakra fluctuating as he moves. But lately he just kind of stopped doing that. And the only reason he would return before his episode is over is if he's at a low so long that he feels needed in the village. And the uh, aggression, fluctuates too. He's not anywhere near what he was but he's… slipping. He hallucinates more now and has bad mood swings but worst of all he's tired so, we need a solution. _Fast_." He released a shaky breath, looking up and making eye contact with Lee, who was trembling. Lee's fist shot into the air as soon as Kankuro looked at him.

"Thank you for trusting us with so vital a mission! We will not only help Gaara but also make him better than new! He will be well-rested so that the full power of his _youth_ can pour forth as a geyser in spring!"

"That's it!" Kankuro shouted over Kiba's chuckling. "You're all banned from water analogies regarding Gaara! How the hell can you even manage to make them sound so freaky? No more water analogies from anyone in this room!" He glared at them all, scanning the small space quickly.

"No more. I just have one last thing to say before we head to Suna: Temari didn't tell Gaara that she requested help."

"What?!" Tenten said, sitting up from her slouched position.

"What?" Kiba echoed her, talking above the others incredulous cries. Akamaru barked. "That's a deal breaker right there. How are we supposed to not only diagnose but treat a patient that's unaware they're a patient?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru picked up his train of thought. "For that matter, it would be dangerously close to a breach of treaty to enter the village of another Kage without his being aware of our true purpose."

Choji spoke up from his corner of the room.

"It's bad enough we entered into Wind Country under these circumstances…"

Kankuro glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"Well you're here now. "He said. "And if you really want to run back to Konohoa and say 'Sorry Tsunade, the paperwork wasn't filled out right. Can we come home?' go ahead. If you aren't willing to help then no one will thank you for sticking around; least of all Gaara. So think of something to cover this or get moving." He jerked a thumb at the stone wall behind him, but the message was clear.

In the silence they one by one, turned to look at Shikamaru, who was staring at the stone wall dejectedly.

"All right," He said when it had become uncomfortable. "Are you really going to make me decide this?"

"You're team captain," Tenten said with a smile in her voice.

"So are you." Shikamaru replied. But he shrugged again anyway, rummaging in his pocket.

"So I've got to think of a convincing lie to tell the leader of an allied village, huh? What a pain. Just give me a moment." He lit his cigarette, turing to gaze hopefully at the stone wall again. Kankuro moved into his line of sight and crossed his arms. When the cigarette had burnt half down Shikamaru spoke.

"I've got an idea. But I don't know enough about Gaara's character to know if it'll work. What I'm thinking is that we say Temari requested our help-"

"What?" Kankuro broke in. "What have you been doing, zoning out? I told you to think of a _lie._"

"-requested our help to investigate the origins of a disease that is currently plaguing Konohoa." Shikamaru glared weakly at him, taking a drag. He continued when Kankuro looked away, red-faced.

"There's just enough truth to back this up. It's also why Sakura's not with us. There's a viral disease that's been hard to pinpoint among the villagers, especially merchants and artisans, that's lethal if not diagnosed quickly enough. We think it's due to the newer international trade since it originated with the merchants. This way, we could say we're investigating the disease and continue our work comfortably."

"But what about the fact that Temari requested help?" Lee said, raising his hand as he spoke.

"We could link it up to whatever common cold you have here and say that it mutated in our population since we don't have the right immune system to fight it. We'll say she's been aware of the outbreak in Konohoa so she gave us permission to investigate here. That'll also give us the authority we need and explain her communication with the Leaf."

"But why would she have been in communication with us in the first place?" Choji said. Kankuro and Shikamaru exchanged a quick look before Kankuro chuckled and turned away. Shikamaru grit his teeth, turning to Choji fully.

"Well I've… We've been talking to each other since she's an international representative of Suna so, that would explain it."

"Ah. I understand." Choji's honest face lit up with a content smile.

"Yeah, that explains it…" Kankuro muttered. Shikamaru spoke before Kiba's ornery grin could get any bigger.

"But like I said, I don't know enough about Gaara's character to know if this will work."

"Well it sounds good." Tenten said.

"I _would_ believe it." Kiba said, grinning at Shikamaru. Akamaru's tail wagged, beating dust off the side of the couch.

"But would Gaara?" Choji said. They all looked at Kankuro, who shrugged.

"Sounds good enough to me. Usually I'd say no; you have a few holes in your idea. Like the convenience of your arrival. But any plan will have to bear that. Also, I think he's so out of it if you told him you were all magical sprites here to bless the village he might even believe you." They muttered amongst themselves and the air in the room became calmer. Until Lee spoke up.

"I am uncomfortable with lying to Gaara. I would not want to deceive my rival or a trusted ally. We should be honest about this." His jaw was set and hand was still raised. Tenten sighed but didn't glare. Her eyebrows turned up and mouth twitched into a frown, but her hand moved closer to him on the couch.

"You don't get it. Gaara's hardly Gaara right now. And besides, if we're honest about this you'll all be sent home without being able to help. So like I said earlier, you can go if you want. But the ones that stay will be able to help Gaara out." Kankuro's voice was tired and his face matched Tenten's. But his arms remained crossed. Lee stared hard at the stone wall before Tenten's hand breached the space, startling him. She squeezed his arm a bit, them smiled at him.

"You're right Lee, we shouldn't have to lie about this. But we do. And you'll be a lot more help if you stay." All eyes were on Lee now as he searched his teammate's face. It occurred to Kankuro, with genuine surprise, that if Lee walked out they would all follow him. But he stayed, shoulders sagging. He looked to Kankuro again.

"I will not lie, so please keep me out of explanations. I will simply not correct you." His voice was petulant as he lowered his hand back down to his side.

"Good. Finally." Kankuro said, more than a little relieved. "So now that we've finally reached a starting point, let's head to Suna." He opened the stone door, half expecting Lee to bolt to the Leaf and take the others with him. But he dragged his feet behind them as they sprinted toward the village.


	6. Temari Three

Temari strapped her sandals on, an attendant holding her wraps carefully by the door. When Temari straightened up the women held her clothes out to her, head lowered. Temari took them, tied them on, and opened the door. But before she could stop herself she turned back to the woman.

"Doesn't it seem weird to you that I would have to be present at a briefing?" She said, leaning one hand on the doorframe. Heat rolled into the room; smothering it. The attendant gave Temari a timid smile.

"Maybe the Kazekage is in need of your advice…? Or, uh, maybe he just… Wanted some support for his routine… Maybe he can't-uh. Hm…" She chewed her lip, searching the floor for the least offensive answer.

"That's just it. There's no good reason why he would call me in for this. It's a show of weakness no matter how you look at it." Temari said.

She rapped her knuckles against the doorframe. The attendant pulled her shoulders up in a half shrug, half flinch. She looked at the still open door as sweat began forming on her hairline.

"I'm sure the Kazekage is simply in want of your company." She said. Temari huffed, tightening her wraps as she stepped out.

"I'm sure."

…

The briefing room was adjacent to the meeting room but was smaller and therefore cooler. While there were no windows, due to it being carved out of the interior side of the hall, there was a elaborate mechanism made of planks of wood and iron that civilian servants attended to at all times. The large, ugly gears were constantly exposed and a guttural sound came out according to the hour of the day. It belched eight times just as Temari reached the door. But she was intersected by a familiar, if unfriendly, face before she could enter.

"Temari." He inclined his head, standing directly in her path.

"Baki." She responded, looking pointedly past him.

"This is a routine briefing. With tensions surrounding him as they are it'll give a poor message to the other attendees if you begin to hover." His visible eye narrowed. "I assumed you knew that."

"I'm not happy about it either, but Gaara told me to attend. Ordered; in fact. So I'll be heading inside now unless you're fearing unrest…?"

Baki grunted once, mouth twisting into a tight smile.

"There's always a reasonable fear of unrest. What I'm warning you about is giving them a legitimate reason for it. Go back and I'll take your place." Baki said.

"If you think my disobeying a direct order is better then shadowing him, then go ahead. But he sent the message through a jounin, who told a servant, who then informed me." Temari placed one hand on her hip, redistributing her weight along with it. Her hip jutted out and head cocked to the side. Baki looked as though he swallowed something sour.

"Damn it! Just stay on the far side of the room."

"You think I don't know that?" She walked quickly around him.

" 'If you can't avoid breaking eggs…' " She tossed the familiar phrase over her shoulder as she entered the briefing room.

" 'Destroy the shells.' " He mumbled, glaring at the small assortment of cacti in the shelf across from him.

There was no table, but four cushioned couches faced one another in a padded circle. The artificial light was so bright a low humming could be heard underneath the drone of voices. Gaara's "privileged seat" (three layers of padding, not two) faced the oversized mechanism. He was the only one watching it, instead of Temari, as she entered. She stood right in his line of sight, attempting eye contact even though she could feel him looking through her. Councillor Kibahen cleared his throat.

"How nice of you to join us for our _briefing_, Lady Temari." His unusuallly large eyes scanned the room and thin lips puckered. The other councillors met his gaze and adopted his mood, turning their scornful gazes on her.

"I would have thought you had different business to attend to at this time." He continued. Temari kept her expression even, _willing_ Gaara to react. She looked to Councillor Kibahen and inclined her head as she spoke.

"My presence was requested. But you're right, I do have other matters to occupy myself with. I can take my leave, if you want."

"Stay." Gaara's voice cut through the room. He had their undivided attention and as Temari looked over she saw he had followed her line of sight to the councillor. His eyes had narrowed a bit and he looked faintly irritated. But more tired. She decided to take the aggressive stance.

"Councillor Kibahen is right to want a reason for my being here." She said.

"Councillor Kibahen can leave." He replied.

A servant wiped a greasy rag through the mechanism, thin hands darting between the churning gears moments before they ground against one another. In the silence only her light footsteps and the drone of the bulbs could be heard.

"Perhaps you'd better take a rest." Councillor Han spoke up, neck fat jiggling as it did when he was agitated. His face was red and bushy eyebrows scrunched down, as if to better pinpoint Gaara for chastisement. The other councillors looked away from him. To the walls, to the scrambling servant, to Temari, to excuse themselves from his boldness. Gaara's head slowly turned toward him. He appraised the councillor calmly, as Han's stiff collar began to wilt with sweat. It unfurled from him like undercooked dough, exposing more layers of greasy red flesh.

"Councillor Han will excuse himself. Lord Gaara, you must be aware of the councillors' caution at this time." Temari spoke low, inclining her head toward her brother. Gaara's mouth twitched on 'aware' and the subtle insult it provided, but was otherwise still. Councillor Han stood like a cheap toy, jerking at odd moments as he pulled himself out of his seat. He mumbled a farewell and lumbered out of the room, robes clinging loosely to his back.

Councillor Ishihen exhaled loudly as the door closed. He turned a nervous smile to Gaara, who gave him an even look.

"What an unusual start, huh? It seems this briefing won't be as painfully boring as usual." He chuckled to himself.

"In fact Lord Kazekage, I'm happy you invited Lady Temari! She's always a treat to have around; makes us stay on our toes better than a tightrope." He chuckled again. Temari couldn't help returning his smile, although she was the only one. Gaara's face cleared more than softened as he watched his sister smile. Councillor Obii, who sat opposite Kibahen, folded his arms over his chest.

"The Kazekage may do as he pleases, but no mortal is above the natural order of action. We must all carry ourselves the best we can and our lives will shower us with blessings. Act rash and we are forced to rely on the pillars that hold us, even if those pillars are fallible humans themselves." Gaara's face matched Temari's thoughts; the textbook definition of: 'if your words are meant to interest me, you couldn't have failed any worse then you're failing Right. Now.' But his droning diffused the room. A servant stepped forward, handing Councillor Ishihen a small stack of papers. He straightened the stack, raising an eyebrow at him until he backed up to the wall. Councillor Ishihen waited until Gaara looked at him, then began to read.

Baki entered the room.

He was accompanied by a genin; a young girl who had transformed into a woman through harrowing circumstances. Like the rest of the previous three graduating classes, she had to wait for the Kazekage's personal approval for promotion in the absence of the exams. Those were hard to come by. Gaara had observed the rigorous testing of each applicant that managed to be presented. And only then through extreme circumstances. Completing a mission alone after their team was disabled, successfully breaking enemy fortifications within two days and without backup, impressing Temari… All in all eleven had been promoted in the past four years.

The woman that accompanied Baki had been one of Temari's students, but lacked potential. After completing her training she had been released into the rank-and-file of the other genin with no special privileges and had lost her lazy loveliness to bitterness. She looked twice the age she was, tanned skin like leather beneath her coarse, gray clothes. Her coarse, gray eyes bored into Temari, who was a bit uncomfortable with the circumstances. Baki looked straight to Gaara as he entered.

"Lord Kazekage, forgive my tardiness." He walked to stand by Gaara's side, the genin trailing him. Temari stood opposite them and could plainly see Gaara's mood sour. The previous conversation had irritated him but Baki's arrival fully ruined it.

"I did not give permission for your guest. And the briefing has not started. We've been wasting time avoiding speaking frankly." He glared at Temari.

"They've had trouble with my decision to invite Temari and she has done nothing to help." She grit her teeth, trying to keep her face even. Or apologetic, but it had trouble turning that way in front of white robes.

"But we will begin. Now. If any of you speak, it will be about matters on paper, not in this room." He looked them over, all except the genin who stood opposite Baki behind him. The other councillors dared wary glances between the new genin and each other. Temari noted, with a small sense of pride for her instructor, that they had forgotten to care about her being there.

Councillor Ishihen spoke up, shuffling papers clumsily as Gaara began glaring at him.

"W-well… Due to the early onslaught of higher temperatures the academy has been closed down early, putting the instruction behind by almost a week. Due to this-"

"The Chief of Inculcation is bound to the duty of repairing lost time for instruction. It is well within her budget to manage a minor setback." Gaara spoke without inflection. Ishihen glanced up at him, skipped a page, then continued.

"In the eastern districts, the impoverished have began to dissent. The recent decision to instill a new barracks has increased the influx of funds to the area but the increase in shinobi have caused bitterness."

"Why?"

Gaara always drilled about the citizens' issues. Problems plaguing the shinobi he could predict with pinpoint accuracy, which led to a near infallible defense and economic boom for the village. But the everyday troubles of the citizens was foreign territory to him. Councillor Ishihen lived for those moments when Gaara began to display almost childlike curiosity through his questioning and absolute trust in the responses.

"Well Lord Kazekage, for the past three generations they have been treated as a dumping ground for the citizens and shinobi that require additional support. You know this. However, they have developed an almost, hmm, sub-culture about them. A pride in being Suna's rejected. The influx of funds has established a equality among the districts and a sounder infrastructure due to the barracks, but shinobi not from that district are treated with hostility."

"We are all from Suna. What difference does a single district make?"

"To them, Lord Gaara, Suna is only a governing body. The eastern district is their home."

"All that effects Suna effects them directly. Every decision we make they live with from day to day. How could they feel disconnected?"

Councillor Ishihen shrugged. He had loosened up during the questioning, smiling even though he tried to control it and dropping the more formal title as he spoke. He looked at Gaara with a soft, paternal affection. Gaara dropped the questioning, sweeping his hand as if sweeping away the issue. He gave Temari a pointed look then turned back to Ishihen as permission to continue.

At the end of the report (three established meeting grounds for the Anti-Gaara Foundation, thirteen families within two blocks that were actively spreading unrest in the southern districts, crime was also up in the eastern districts [mainly property damage], infant mortality was continuing to decline, projected lifespans for citizens had raised by three years, for shinobi by five missions, and the Land of Lightning was requesting a situational truce for assistance on a mission) the councillors excused themselves. No decisions would be made during a briefing; it was only to introduce matters at hand in order to give the Kazekage ample time to make decisions. Like cutting his food into smaller bites before he ate it. Temari had focused throughout the meeting, but only because she didn't know how to stop. She had occasionally glanced the genin's way but gave no other recognition. Baki had remained tense and quiet, waiting for the councillors to leave. When the time came Temari tried to leave as well, but Gaara's voice called out to her.

"Temari." She faced him, waiting until the door had shut and left the four together. Four and the servant, who's breath was now slightly labored.

"Explain the rioters. They know no crime goes unpunished."

"Well…" She pursed her lips. "They are trying to send a message, I think. They know that they'll be jailed, but that will only strengthen their ties. And they want us to believe that they're outraged by the changes made in their neighborhood."

"Who is 'they' as opposed to 'us'? Where does that line exist?" She sighed. These were questions Councillor Ishihen would happily answer if he had the authority. But in the relaxed room she finally sat down and leaned her elbow on her knee, resting her chin in her hand.

"Ok Gaara. I see why you called me in now. It's like this: every person has to have something to identify themselves with, something to create a mental image of. It's their foundation and makes them have a bases for the way they think. Without it, they have no opinion because they have no point of reference. Like… Kankuro and his puppets. Ask anyone on the street how they feel about oil and they probably won't care about it much. It's too disconnected from their personal identities. But ask Kankuro how he feels about the proposed petroleum tax…" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to finish. He didn't hesitate.

" He said: 'It's the dumbest fucking idea I've ever heard. Yeah, let's tax people on an abundant natural resource. It's amazing how focused on money those sons of bitches are. Don't do it Gaara. If you do it I will be pissed forever.' He's opposed to it." Gaara said. Temari smiled at Kankuro's words in his mouth and the memory.

"Exactly. Because not only is it a tax, which has to do with money, which is a resource almost everyone uses as a form of measuring social expectations, but also it's a money issue about an component very close to his source of self-identity. It's two components very crucial to his identity aiming to be removed from him." She replied, glancing at the genin again.

Baki and his guest had not been told to stay, but Gaara had not ordered them to leave either. They both remained standing at the Kazekage's sides, waiting for him to address them. Baki waited patiently, but the genin had taken to following the conversation. She looked between them incredulously.

"But how are the eastern districts like that?" Gaara said. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"Because the eastern district was a designated ground for failures, they took the geography of their home as a source of identity. Anyone growing up from the eastern district was snubbed in the school or academy. So in order to cope with the idea of being inferior, they adopted it as a source of individuality. They used the public's opinion of them as the very foundation of their identities, which allowed them to gain emotional and social support from others in their area and created a sub-culture inside the village. You built a barracks for jounin in what they feel is their district. 'They' are the people who live there and 'us' is everyone else. 'Suna' is a distant governing body that told them they were failures. When actually it was simply because they are failures and so people treated them that way. By introducing money into their district you've successfully begun to remove the negative connotation of the district, but in the process you've taken away the foundation of who they are." She held up her fingers for mock quotations, watching the understanding dawn on his face.

He nodded slowly, looking down. The genin looked to Baki, who glared cooly at her until she stopped fidgeting. Gaara spoke without looking up.

"What purpose did you have to bring a prohibited person into the briefing?"

Temari noted how he passed over his tardiness.

"Permission to speak freely?" Baki asked. Gaara nodded once.

"To create a division between the councillors' attention. Inviting Temari was a show of weakness. Had you invited me instead, it would have been viewed as a method of fortifying your allegiances while civil unrest begins to spread. Along with the doubts about your ability to rule while struggling with personal problems. But inviting your older sister, no matter her standing, makes you look like an incompetent child." The genin flinched, hesitantly stepping back. Gaara nodded again. Baki continued, the subtle encouragement and previous anger making him more cutting then usual.

"You should know better. Lord Kankuro, for all his mess-ups, would have at least had the sense to understand what a crippling blow this whole meeting was to your image and pull among the upper ranks!" His voice rose as he scowled down at Gaara. The genin's eyes were round with shock.

"How could you make such a mistake? Even genins know how to avoid political traps that wide!"

"Like the one you brought?" Temari raised an eyebrow at him, face darkening. He turned his scowl on her.

"And you; I would think you would know better then to take authority right out from under Gaara in the middle of all this! I ran into Councillor Han in the hall; he was outraged. Do you have any idea the damage you've done bypassing Gaara to dismiss him?"

"He was being blatant and rude. What was I supposed to do, stand there and do nothing?"

"Yes! And allow the _Kazekage_-" He said the word like it was thick and insipid, turning his glare to Gaara. "-to stand up for himself. Like he has done his whole life before you decided to play mother in the last few months."

The genin grinned at her. A vicious, leathery grin. Gaara looked to her quickly, as if the knowledge of her being in the room had only now fully settled on him.

"You." He said calmly, clearly. "Leave."

She opened her mouth a few times to speak, but no words came out. She looked away, to Baki, when she spoke. Face reddening while she did.

"I was requested by Lord Baki t-to observe the meeting. By securing the details given I am not only displaying my abilities as a shinobi but my loyalty to you-" she glanced at him and was silent for a moment. Her voice came out higher.

"-Lord Kazekage. I m-must only request… I would like to request audience with you in order to test my skills as a shinobi and my ability to serve Suna competently." She swallowed audibly, trembling as she stared at the floor.

"Competence: The ability to do something successfully and efficiently. You have already displayed a lack by your delayed response to a direct order. Leave."

She looked to Baki, but her legs moved before she could stop them. Hot tears began to stream down her face as she stomped out of the room. Baki's anger had fizzled away to embarrassment. He sighed when she left.

"It was a rash move." He said to the two remaining. "But it had the desired effect. She was the perfect candidate for creating unrest, more so than Temari."

"As a student of mine?" Temari said.

"Partly. Because she will give the councillors more to talk about than the perceived shift in your relationship to Gaara." He sat down too, sighing heavily as he leaned back. Gaara relaxed minutely, sitting back against the couch and closing his eyes in the calmer atmosphere. Another servant came in and relieved the one working the mechanism. He tapped her on the shoulder, smiling when she was startled. She wiped one blackened hand across her pale forehead before stepping out. Gaara listened to their friendly but quiet banter as Temari and Baki watched him. When he did open his eyes, he looked more tired then before.

"Have you tried anything recently?" Baki said. He scrutinized Gaara cooly.

"Not for the last thirteen hours."

"Well they can't churn out a new remedy every thirteen hours, so I understand." He laced his fingers together, glaring at them as if they had wronged him.

"Watch how you step, Gaara. Your physical state coupled with the eastern district is practically begging your enemies to manifest. And Temari-" She looked away from Gaara, raising an eyebrow at him. "-keep an eye on him. But from a distance. I would rather not see him die." He said, standing up. Gaara inhaled quickly. Temari's mouth twitched into a frown, even as her eyes softened.

"I will." She replied. Baki squared his shoulders and left. Temari rubbed her temples, leaning back against the couch.

"Well" She said. "That was a disaster. Don't invite me to any more mundane tasks, will you?"

"I will. I need your help."

Her fingers stilled.

"What? My help?" She smiled a tight, friendly smile. "About time you asked outright for that. I've only been helping you since that day at the chunin exams."

"You've been helping me for longer than that." Gaara said.

"But I need you to help me now. Directly. I'm having a hard time remembering what it is that people do when faced with new situations. The reactions people have to gaining money, changing homes, or injured children… I forget what those are supposed to be." His eyes slid open a crack, two clear streaks made brighter by the black skin surrounding them.

"Why do you expect someone to cry at a funeral? What makes them cry? Is it cruel if they don't?" He looked away, leaning his head against the couch.

"I didn't cry. Does that make me cruel?"

She was touched with a sharp sorrow; like mourning. Like a drop of cold water on her heart, one that's memory lasted. She tried to reach him.

"Emotional reactions are difficult for everyone to figure out. You can't honestly predict how people will feel about something. That's the true weakness of shinobi. No matter how skilled we are, humans are a variable that can never be fully planned out." She said, voice leveling with her conviction. Whatever mood Gaara was slipping into, she had logic on her side.

When he spoke it was soft, so soft the servant's untrained ears couldn't pick it up.

"How can I determine laws for people when I don't know how to act like one?"

They sat in silence for a time, his shallow breathing and her tight throat as she watched him.

…

The three o'clock meeting was held in the official meeting room. Temari was present before anyone else. When the councillors arrived and saw her, they quickly began chattering amongst themselves. Gaara arrived late, eyelids drooping as he concentrated on making his way to his chair. He had rested for a few minutes in the briefing room, but that lapse of focus only reminded him of his fleeting control.

Councillor Han had the stack of papers now. His clothes were changed and rolls of neck fat powdered. With the new fortifications he looked smugly at Gaara, who leaned over the table slightly, staring down at it. When the last councillor arrived and the advisors were seated beside the Kazekage, the meeting began.

"Thank you all for your promptness!" Councillor Han spoke loudly, sweeping his hands out in front of himself. "I hope we have all recovered from the shock of earlier and that the Kazekage has determined the best way to deal with the problems at hand." Advisor Foo raised one bushy gray eyebrow at him, then began whispering to Gaara. Councillor Han hurriedly spoke over him.

"I know how concerned many of you have been with our powerful leader's condition. But I'm sure those fears are unsounded. Right, Lady Temari?" All the white robes looked to her. She could feel the disapproval radiating off them as they scrutinized her close proximity to Gaara. She squared her shoulders.

"Councillor Han, in light of the time already lost I would suggest we simply begin the meeting, instead of all the… theatrics." Han's neck began to jiggle. "Although I'm sure you would appreciate a briefing before we begin, I have no doubt that your sharp wit will allow you to catch on quickly." She said, smiling at him. He stuttered for a moment, then began to shake with rage.

"You-!" He shouted, pointing one thick finger at her. Gaara's eyes shot up, as did his two advisors'. Advisor Lin, sensing the danger, spoke quickly.

"Councillor Han, have you no respect for the Honorable Sister? We are all in the dark about some issues regarding Suna, simply begin the meeting." He said, as he pantomimed patting Han's shoulders. He face was apologetic and voice rose. The other advisor gave him a distasteful look.

"Lord Han is right. Another outburst at Lady Temari and we'll leave you to her mercy. Or the mercy of the Kazekage himself. Read." He said.

Temari felt herself relax as the meeting progressed. The usual questions asked, policies argued over, and dismissals from Gaara were a comfort. She had spoken with him again before the meeting, giving him advice on human behavior, so that he seemed clever and confident in front of the others. Councillor Ishihen couldn't help a quick glance in her direction when Gaara maneuvered around the problems facing the eastern district. They were to station several small guard posts for genin only. Any genin that managed to be there a year without civilian casualties in a three block radius of their station would be brought up for promotion. They would also station visiting foreigners away from the district, giving them a semblance of privacy.

Although Gaara managed to straighten up in his chair, his voice ground out of him. It was painful to hear the strain if he spoke for more than a few words at a time. To his credit: he kept his breathing and eye contact even, dissipating the unease Han had been trying to spread. Near the end of the meeting, Councillor Obii spoke up.

"We've heard a great deal about a policy in the Land of Rice Paddies. Prince Komehen has began securing their economy in a very innovative way." Baki's frowned. 'Innovative' was their verbal equivalent of seeing a flash of metal in the dark. Always followed by an attack.

"Very innovative." He continued. He looked to Han for support, who smiled and nodded at him. Obii smiled back and swiveled his chair to face Gaara.

"They say it's immune to the fluctuations of funds and that profit will be reaped without having to bother with the costs and benefits of missions." The other councillors looked intrigued, muttering approval amongst themselves. Gaara was silent.

"It's called "Property Tax" and how it works is that a very small amount of money is removed every month according to the value of the land. Because the land will always be there the funds will be consistent. In this way, every citizen can contribute to the health of the village without any demand placed on them."

"Except for the demand of paying to live." Councillor Kibahen said.

"To pay to live in the glorious village of Suna is not a poor idea. Besides, they already pay for food and coal, not to mention they must purchase their homes when they move in, how is a small fee any different?" Obii said, swiveling around to glare at him. They all began to talk at once, arguing over one another.

"A small fee to a one is different then a small fee to another."

"Is it reoccurring? How could we justify them paying for the years of their own lives?"

"They are paying for peace and protection!"

"How do you determine the value of the ground? Count the grains of sand?!"

"Funds do fluctuate. We wouldn't want another time like that of the previous Kazekage…" Advisor Lin said under his breath. Advisor Foo glared at him.

"We are not meant to intercede in matters like this." He said. Lin's face went red as he muttered an apology. Han licked his teeth, then smiled widely.

"Advisor Lin has made an excellent point! To have each family give to Suna in order to keep them from starvation is the true ideal! How could we say we had no method to stop the onslaught of depression? Who would go among the streets to the starving children and say 'Well, we didn't want to take a little of your money to stop this. Enjoy your copper coins, while you cry for bread.'" The other councillors were silent. One by one, they muttered approvals under their breath. Councillor Ikto spoke for the first time.

"How is the value of land determined? You'll be putting a price tag on the sky and stars next."

"You make an excellent point, Lord Ikto." Hand said, pushing the reports away from himself. "That also takes _innovation_. What the land is used for will determine its value."

"How is one task more valuable than another? Good land for ground vegetables makes food, but a poor foundation for homes. If you can have food but no home, or the home but no food, you cannot live." Kibahen said, glancing to Gaara occasionally for approval.

"Like harvesting oil, then what other countries will pay for that oil." Han spoke quickly to cover the murmurs of approval.

"We have no idea what they would pay. For oil or many other things. We do not give our resources away for something as common as money." Ikto scoffed, crossing his arms.

"But we trade food and missions readily. We can determine the monthly price based off the quality of the shinobi from that region. In this way, a practical value can be placed on the land and the inhabitants. The tax will be higher for the lower performing, to keep incentives for good performance high."

Baki had a rare expression on; shock. As a jounin before his unusual promotion, he had the unfortunate character flaw of submitting to the other councillors. He struggled with the ingrained taboo of speaking against his superiors as he ground his teeth together. Temari, seeing his struggle, spoke for him.

"The funds from missions are not only crucial to Suna's survival but reliable in times of misfortune. My father's previous hardships were the fault of a higher authority attempting to downsize Suna. There is no amount of taxation that can hold against civil assimilation. Also, the civilians should not bear the pressure of maintaining Suna, they are merely present to give a sounder foundation to the shinobi here. If you're so concerned with their financial toll then ship all the families out to a garrison post and have them trade with merchants there, undisturbed. It would make more sense then putting a price tag o the ground they walk on. Or the number of months they live." Gaara raised an eyebrow at 'my father', watching Temari wield her influence. The councillors were silent. Han had no response that wouldn't be seen as rude and the advisors watched him closely. Baki nearly smiled, nodding as she spoke.

"Proposal dismissed." Gaara said in the lapse of conversation. Han's neck fat trembled furiously. Obii leaned back in his chair. Temari turned her head away, as if looking out the window would once again disconnect her from the conversation. But it was too late. The meeting adjourned soon after and all eyes were on her as they shuffled out into the cooler hall. She stayed by Gaara's side, along with his two advisors. As soon as the door shut Advisor Foo turned to Lin, who shrank down in his chair.

"That-! Was very improper of you! Is butting into the Kazekage's matters how you show gratitude for his momentous promotion of you? To think you would betray him in such a way!"

"He was only speaking plainly. It is a fear we all carry." Gaara said. In the absence of the councillors he slouched back into his chair, staring straight ahead. Lin's hand reached for his shoulder, but he withdrew it quickly. He smiled at Gaara instead.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage. You have always been very merciful to me." He said, bowing his head.

Foo scoffed.

"Much too merciful! Not only young, but foreign too! To think that a mere guard would be promoted to advisor in such a short time!" He went on. Foo had a sharp tongue, but when Lin was promoted he was the only one to express interest. The other councillors were outraged and attempted to use Foo's family's long standing as a way of shaming the newcomer, but Foo jumped to his defense every time. Only in private, or in the company of the blood relatives of the first Kazekage, did he openly chastise him.

Lin was grateful for his help and struggled with the finer points of political intrigue. No one knew why Gaara had promoted him, practically placing him in his side pocket with the new authority he had. All Temari and Kankuro could determine was that Lin was kindhearted and naive and that he had attempted to be a medical shinobi before his status banned him. He knew about Yashamaru, so far as he knew the man's name and could place a face with that name. He was the only person in Suna who could mention their uncle without Gaara's mood turning sour.

As it was, Gaara had no reservations about playing favorites and excused Lin for practically everything he did. To his credit though, all of Lin's mistakes were actually mistakes and he tried his best to model himself into the perfect advisor.

"Forgive me, Lord Foo. I had not meant to steer the conversation." He spoke in his usual, apologetic way. Kankuro called him 'good old Forgive-Me-Foo' since every time they were alone those words would leave his mouth, but even Kankuro had a small soft spot for him. Temari did not.

"You should keep your mouth shut if you're not sure of the results. Gaara's right. That fear will always hang over us, so don't encourage it!" She said, placing her hands on her hips. He leaned away, red-faced again. Gaara stood slowly, dismissing them with his silent exit.

Out in the hall the councillors had left, which was never a good sign. They typically waited around in twos and threes, to further discuss the ideas brought up in the meeting. Their absence was foreboding.

Advisor Lin rubbed the back of his neck, working the blush off his face. He walked a few paces behind Gaara and Temari, who left side by side. Advisor Foo called him over.

"I want to tell you something." He waited until the hall was clear.

"There has been rumors of Lady Temari and Lord Kankuro working together to intercept the messages the Kazekage receives." Lin's eyes went wide. Foo cut him off before he could speak.

"The rumors are true. Not only that, but a message was sent to the Leaf four days ago. From Lady Temari. Without clearance. Now seven Leaf shinobi and one shinobi dog have breached our borders." He moved to the side as a servant walked past, head lowered. Lin apologized and pushed his shoulder against the wall.

"They are lightly armed but Lord Kankuro went out, we think without alerting the Kazekage, to intercept them." He continued when the hall was clear. Lin swallowed loudly, pushing his knuckles together. Foo waited for him to speak.

"Well… You say 'we' think… But where did this information come from? Is it from a trusted source?" He said, kneading his knuckles together. Foo smiled at him.

"Excellent question. In fact it was a sealing guard who displayed unusual psychological patterns in his weekly assessment and when brought in for questioning reveled that a message was sent to the Leaf. From there, the Kazekage and I were alerted directly." Foo said, scanning the hall periodically. Lin nodded slowly. He didn't bother to ask why he hadn't been alerted.

"We must assume that the Kazekage is aware of the message but not what it contained. That is why I assume he brought Lady Temari to both assemblies, to keep a better eye on her. But I think I'm wrong about that. I think he must trust her implicitly." Foo said.

"Why? It would be very clever to keep her at his side to endure the councillors, if she was really trying to overthrow him." Lin said.

"It would be clever. But the Kazekage is not clever. Temari is only so clever. Lord Kankuro is clever. And the Kazekage let him run off from Suna, doing God knows what, for a full day now." Lin hunched, looking around frantically to see if there were witnesses to Foo's critique of the honored family.

"With Lord Kankuro physically absent, Lady Temari could assassinate the Kazekage without fear of his reproach. Or do what she is doing, and transform the Kazekage into a figurehead while she speaks for him. I'm not sure why the Kazekage is allowing her to take over his assemblies, but I have the suspicion it's because his mental health is fading."

"Now wait a moment." Lin said, lacing his fingers together. His knuckles were red.

"You're assuming that the Kazekage's health is affecting his abilities as ruler. He knows his limits and there's nothing we can do until the medical corps creates a remedy."

"His mental health is deteriorating and it is affecting his ability to rule. That is partly why I have not spoken to the Kazekage about any of this. If Lady Temari does aim to kill him, now would be a good time. If she plans to humiliate him by resignation, then Suna would be better off regardless."

Lin began to protest.

"Dammit Lin, have you seen him? He's practically dead on his feet. He is dead on his feet. He's becoming more and more disconnected from reality. Soon it'll be more dangerous having him pass laws then sneaking them under him. And you're wrong. He doesn't know his limits because he's never understood the idea of limitations."

They stood together in silence, Lin straightening up as he considered Foo's words. He sighed, then rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Well, as Lord Gaara's advisors we must advise him on what to do to avoid assassination and betrayal. At this point, I doubt anything can be done though."

"Many things can be done. The first; separating him and Lady Temari. You and I will begin to make house calls when we know he's working. The longer he stays out of the public eye the better. In the meantime, I want you to launch an investigation against Lord Kankuro, so that if Lady Temari decides to act we'll have sufficient evidence against him. We need something solid to make sure the punishment would be assassination."

"But why Lord Kankuro? Shouldn't we focus on Lady Temari?" Lin smiled awkwardly at a passing servant. She smiled back.

"She is too tough an opponent for you. But Lord Kankuro is absent, and by incriminating him we can stop, or at least delay, any plans from both his siblings. Also, Lady Temari has too many allies. Lord Kankuro is much more withdrawn and so he doesn't have nearly as much pull. Do you understand?" Lin thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Good." Foo said, turning away. "Do not disappoint me."


	7. Kankuro Three

_What's taking him so long?_

Temari tapped her hand against her fan, the only sound beside the wind in the upper levels of the guard post. There were four shinobi stationed with her. One approached her, not speaking until he was at her side.

"Lady Temari. Your shift ended fifteen minutes ago." He glanced at her, taking note of the thinned lips and rhythmic tapping on her fan. It remained closed on her back, but the cold metal gleamed in the moonlight.

"If you are feeling tense I would advise you go to the hot rocks massage, not stare out here." He tried to smile at her but her eyes refused to meet his. She continued to stare out into the night.

"I know how to manage stress Takahino. You're dismissed." She still didn't look at him.

Takahino sighed, turning back to the other three guards. He didn't meet their eyes when he approached so they gave him space as he descended the stairs.

When she had taken the second guard's shift, a quiet presence appeared in the door that led back to the stairs. She glanced at him, forcing her hands to her sides. Gaara moved to stand by her and looked into the desert. They were silent for a while.

"I haven't launched the investigation." Temari flinched, looking at him. His voice was louder in the dark and hoarser then it had been a few hours ago. He met her startled expression with a sidelong glance before he continued.

"I saw how tense you became as the hours counted down so I withheld it." Temari tried to smile at him, but he had already looked away.

"Councillor Han will be very distraught. He may lose more hair." She looked out too, but felt his chakra fluctuating as he swayed on the spot. Her humor struck him like a rubber ball on a stone wall. She sighed, narrowing her eyes.

"I shouldn't even ask but did you even try to get any rest today?" She said.

"No. I work in the daytime."

"And nighttime. And all the time." She began tapping her fan again. An irregular, absentminded rhythm. Gaara's eyes were drawn to the sound. He watched her nervous habit as she continued to stare stonily away.

"Does my work schedule bother you?" He said. Her jaw tightened.

"No. Not your official one. It's just… You sound like you've been gargling gravel. You're barely awake and I know, I just know you're in pain." Her voice cracked on the last word and she looked at him. Their eyes met and for a moment her expression was raw and terrified. They both looked away, embarrassed. He spoke while she attempted to clear her throat without sounding like she was clearing her throat.

"I have tried… I have tried to rest but my body will not last much longer. Like this. I plan on leaving in an hour, if Kankuro doesn't return."

She drew in a slow breath. He continued, watching her hand move from her fan to clench into a fist at her side.

"You'll be in charge while I'm away. Kankuro will be assigned to the civilian management and you to the shinobi management. Baki will oversee the litigation but no new laws are to be passed, unless it's one that would supersede me anyway." His voice rose at odd times when he spoke. There was an audible strain as he listed off the assignments. A thought flew into Temari's mind fast as Takamaru.

_Hug him. Let him lean his weight against your shoulder and rest for a moment._ Her fist unclenched in surprise. She straightened up, sending the thought away with a clear message.

_My touch is not a comfort. For anyone._

"You're going to go wandering? That's good. I'll inform Kankuro when he returns."

"Where did he go?"

"Just be patient." She scanned the horizon again, willing Kankuro to appear. With a believable alibi. Or alone with a plan. She stilled under Gaara's relentless look but he had become more complaisant as the two days had passed, fatigue making him borderline delirious. The threat he carried was no longer external.

The councilors had attempted to push their more radical policies but she had shot them down every time. It was taking its toll on her, having to be by his side at every meeting. He had taken to following her places out of habit and expecting her to shadow him during the day. He spoke less and less, allowing her to speak more and more aggressively to his advisors. More aggressively then she already did, which was a high standard. Because of that his look now was familiar. It was a cloudy sort of indifference. He did not know why she was withholding information, he may not even remember what she was withholding, but he would wait until she worked out what he had difficulty grasping.

"He's gone for a bit but he'll return. With good news. I think. He's bringing something we need." She said, more to herself.

"Kankuro?" He spoke softly, a light crease forming in his forehead as he focused. The word was a gentle question, an explicit show of his mental limitations. Her throat tightened.

"Yes. Kankuro." Her voice was softer too. "He'll be back soon. I don't know when but he'll be back."

Gaara nodded, swaying as he did. He continued to stare down at her feet. When he looked up she was watching him, her hands in loose fists at her side. The thought she had banished flew in again, trying to roost in her chest.

"Will he be back? If he left…" Gaara's face darkened as he spoke. He straightened up, turning toward the stairs.

"I'm going to try resting again. If he has not returned by the time I'm finished then I'll go out. Do not disturb me."

Ten minutes after he left eight figures manifested on the horizon. A shinobi appeared at her side within seconds of her noticing them.

"There are six Leaf shinboi, one shinobi dog, and Lord Kankuro approaching the eastern gate." He said through his Anbu mask. She noddedto him, hiking her fan higher onto her shoulder.

"I'll go greet them at the gate. Do not inform anyone else."

When the group arrived she was the only visible figure in the narrow slice between the high stone walls. Kankuro had lagged to the back, occasionally correcting their progress. The landscape had changed since their visit almost a year ago. When he saw Temari, he slowed down even more, so that he walked up from the back of the group after the others had stopped.

Tenten and Shikamaru ran up first, their respective teams trailing behind them. No one spoke as Temari glared cooly past them to her brother, who sauntered up from behind.

"You're almost late." She said.

"That means I'm not." He replied.

"Why didn't you head out _after_ dinner? You know what a headache you caused me?"

"Don't even _mention_ headaches to me! You see what I'm dragging?" He jerked a thumb behind him to the cluster of Leaf shinobi. Ino crossed her arms, pinch-faced at his words.

"What the fuck, man? We just ran across the desert to help your ungrateful little brother!" Kiba said, leaning forward and baring his fangs. Temari turned her glare to him.

"Stay out of this. Also, yes we appreciate your help."

"Doesn't seem like it." Tenten said, placing a hand on her hip. She had to lean over to look past Choji, who had began to nervously search his pockets. He let out a small belch then quickly excused himself. Temari matched Tenten's posture, making Choji squirm and lean away.

"Why did you decide to come along, little girl? This is a serious mission and we can't afford to play around." She sneered at her, eyes going hungry for a fight. For the past few days she had been itching to beat the councillors, to grab Gaara and shake him, to attack Baki for his unwavering loyalty to the wrong people. She saw an opportunity and savored it, eliminating the others in her mind. Her vision zeroed in on Tenten's face going red as she sneered back; not Choji who shuffled off or Lee who moved up close to her other side. Or Kankuro, who sighed and stepped back.

"Why would I come here to waste my time? I shouldn't have come at all! We all rushed to the aid of your family and here you are being an ungrateful... _bitch_ the minute we show up!" Tenten said, clenching her fists.

"I was informed that the Leaf's finest were coming. If I knew they were mocking me then I would have had you returned once you breached our borders."

"I am part of the Leaf's finest! But you're just… Just…" Tenten's eyes began to water but she was far from crying. She shook with anger. Lee placed one hand onto her shoulder but she refused to look at him. Kankuro stayed quiet but moved his hand up to tug on his hood. Temari's eyes caught the movement. They exchanged looks and she leaned back again, lips thinning. Tenten saw her hesitation and a deep anger began to squirm inside her, pushing against a tight, hard shell. It began to gnaw through the shell at the perceived opportunity, spilling hot rage into her body; a baby snake hatching in her heart. She spat the venom before she could stop herself.

"Not only that, but Gaara didn't even want our help! You're all too proud to accept your limitations! Especially your ungrateful little brother; who's so damn determined to be invincible he'll probably die in the next few weeks!"

The slap came fast. Had the shock of Tenten's words not been so strong it could have been easily intercepted. Akamaru's flanks tensed as he focused keenly on Kiba, who didn't see it coming. Lee saw it and tightened his grip on his teammate's shoulder. She didn't fall back as a result, catching the horrified look on Temari's face. Who retracted her hand as though it had been stabbed.

"Nice." Kankuro said in the silent aftermath as he stepped closer to the two, practically between them. Lee stepped forward too, along with Kiba, flanking Tenten on either side. Ino moved to Tenten's right side, a bit away from the others but closer than she was before.

"Just because we're on your front doorstep you think you can attack us?! We should dump off the rough anecdote Sakura made and leave you! Whatever happens to your ungrateful family happens!" She said, jutting her hip out and tossing her hair. Akamaru opened his mouth, smiling widely as he began to salivate. His flanks tensed again. Choji had become very still as his heartbeat accelerated. Shikamaru spoke fast.

"Enough guys. Look, I don't know why you two are at each other's throats and I don't care. We're here to do a mission, regardless of how anyone feels about it or each other. Temari."

She had lowered her hand, balling it into a fist at her side. Her shoulder just barely brushed against Kankuro's. She looked to Shikamaru, face a cold mask. He continued, giving her a watered down glare.

"We need to fill you in on the details of the mission and the longer we're out here the worse it looks. I'm sure your guards have already spotted us."

She squared her shoulders, leaning closer to Kankuro for a moment. He nearly leaned away, but stayed very still instead.

"You're right." She said as she turned and began to walk back into the glow of the alley.

Her body seemed to disappear into fog but it was only the moonlight, coruscate white and thick as fog. The color of her darkened into bluish black, like a bruise. Then the Temari-shaped bruise began to fade at the edges, blurring into a dark blob. The others watched her go, not from hesitancy but to distance themselves. Kankuro watched too, for a time, then tugged on his hood.

"There's no excuse, but she's going through a lot." He nearly whispered. The night carried it like full words. Shikamaru spoke up as he stepped to the side, closer to Choji, who had unintentionally moved to his side in the confrontation.

Tenten clamped her mouth shut, the redness in her face looking black in the night. Like her face had been blasted with soot. Lee continued to hold her shoulder, even as she pulled slightly away from him. He spoke low, like Kankuro, but his voice carried farther.

"You are right. There is no excuse. But we just want to help Gaara so why would she pinpoint my friend?" Tenten blushed harder at 'friend' instead of 'teammate', shame twisting her mouth into a jagged line. Kankuro's face paint hid any darkening, his paste mask was black slashes against painfully bright white.

"Because Temari's the kind of woman who keeps a family together by keeping them alive. She can't keep Gaara alive without his consent. So she's watching him rot. We all are." He said, pulling the hood down even farther.

"Well that doesn't mean she can pick on Tenten." Ino said. Kiba glanced at her, nodding even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah. We're not going to let that happen."

Kankuro shrugged, moving away from them. The others followed, breaking out of their tight group as if walking alone.

They filed into the guard tower. The lights were off but Temari had pulled back a curtain, spilling cold light into the black room. The seats were still warm.

"So here's the idea-" Kankuro began. Temari held up her hand against the window, moving out of the sphere of light as she re-checked the entrances. She returned as a presence near her brother's shoulder. He continued when they had all stepped carefully into the darkness.

"Why are you being so paranoid? Seriously, I'm almost sorry I came back."

"There's been unrest."

"There's always unre-"

"Not like this. I'll tell you when you fill me in on the details of the plan."

Tenten and Lee had stayed opposite Temari, showing both restraint and respect by keeping their eyes level with her's. She did them the service of pretending not to notice, but moving further away from Kankuro's side. Easier target; in case the insult lingered. Kiba picked up the conversation.

"So what we decided to say is that you requested our help-"

"What?" Temari interrupted. "I thought you were going to think of a plan! Not go right out and say the truth." Kankuro chuckled. Kiba grinned at her. A small, lopsided grin that showed one gleaming fang. It was an intentional and playful threat. Akamaru stepped to his side and opened his mouth, showing his fangs too. His tail wagged once, mechanically.

"Hey, your brother said the same thing. But I think we'd better focus on getting our facts straight, otherwise our stay here will be either really short or really, really long." He waited for a moment, uncharacteristically still. All the Leaf tuned themselves to Temari and her movements, who became still in response.

"So the plan is that you requested our help to investigate a disease that originated here and is plaguing our home. That bit is true. It's a merchant disease. So we're saying it's because you guys are dirty and we've been trading with you that our people got sick and now we need to go to the source to find a cure."

"Kiba…" Shikamaru sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Well that's the plan you guys said." Kiba shrugged. Akamaru sat down, opening his mouth and letting his tongue loll out.

"Not like… Oh never mind, keep explaining." Shikamaru said, frowning at the empty carton his pocket yielded.

"So you're also crucial to this. You're the one who's going to give us the clearance we need to access the medical files of the village. Oh, and get us Gaara's file too."

"That's impossible." Temari said, voice slicing through the dark. The others looked to where they could sense, more than see, her standing.

"If you had come a few days ago it would have been possible, but I waited too long to request help. As Gaara's strength diminishes it's become like a the smell of blood near a Poliste colony. They've all but swarmed on him."

"A Poliste is a paper wasp; they're really common and use blood as adhesive for building their nests. Huge things. If you see them swarming you've got time, but once they descend you're dead." Kankuro said, shifting his weight to the other foot as he did. Temari continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"The councillors have been trying to isolate Gaara and use him like a puppet to push their more radical policies. They proposed something ridiculous the other day-"

"Oh man, you've gotta tell me about that at home."

"-So if I step out any further it'll be the same as stepping onto a trip wire. They might even launch an investigation against me, but I don't think it's gotten that far." She focused on Kankuro, who felt the shift and lost his playful demeanor.

"You've got to do it." She said.

He didn't immediately respond. In the silence the others focused on him as well. Everyone but Lee could sense his indecision.

"I probably shouldn't. I just ran out of the village for the better part of two days. I'm sure someone's going to be watching me." He finally said.

"More people are watching me. And you run off all the time so what difference does it make?"

"Yeah well this time I brought foreigners back with me. Everyone pays attention to foreigners."

"You're the best option. The councillors can only focus on one thing at a time so I'll just keep doing what I've been doing and keep their attention. You backup the Leaf."

"What have you been doing?"

Temari hesitated, glancing quickly to where she felt Shikamaru's chakra. He felt it, as well as her immediate embarrassment, but didn't respond.

"Well… Gaara's been requesting I come with him to meetings."

"Ok. How's you going to a few meetings going to stir up the councillors? You drop by occasionally anyway."

"It hasn't been occasionally." She said, pulling her anxiety in like pulling on a coat. Kankuro turned toward her, eyes narrowing into slits even though it was a wasted gesture.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he ordered me to come to a routine briefing. And then the actual meeting. And then every other meeting since then." She said, leaning away from him. Kankuro thought for a moment.

"Well. Shit. That's pretty awful."

"Why?" Tenten said, more aggressive then she intended. The others focused on her as their bodies remained motionless. Kankuro spoke quickly.

"Because having a relative attend every meeting is only what Kazekages do when grooming the next heir. As Gaara's older sister though it's inappropriate unless he plans to resign; which is always inappropriate. Also, Gaara's still really young, so behavior like this is seen as extra dependent. He's going to look like a child and a child in the Kazekage robes is incompetent, no matter who it is. But for it to be Gaara only works against him more since there are just So. Many. People who would like to see him dead that they're constantly sniffing around for a sign of weakness."

Lee's mouth formed into a determined and unhappy line. He moved away from Tenten, raising his hand in the darkness.

"Um, excuse me." He said. "But if there are so many people against Gaara why do we not ask _him_ for help? We are his allies and I know that I would like to know that there are those who support me."

"That's nice. But anyone willing to come forward and openly support Gaara is basically saying they support everything about him. Every decision he has ever made. Which is the same to the older generation, the ones in charge right now, as signing yourself off as a traitor to Suna." Temari said.

"But what if you simply wish for better health and support him? No one agrees with every decision others make." He replied. Temari's eyes softened even as her face hardened.

"We can wish for better health and work to make it happen, but not while being friendly about it. Rock Lee. You have to understand; kindness will get you killed here. Don't be obvious about your feelings for anyone, otherwise it'll be seen as grossly affectionate. Do you understand what I mean?"

Lee thought for a moment, then slowly shook his head.

"No. I do not understand. How can being friendly be seen as inappropriate? Who could survive under those circumstances?"

"It's the way we live in order to survive. People die all the time. Not just shinobi, but civilians. Children. They die of sour water, a cut finger, sickness, playing too long outside, speaking to the wrong people, forgetting to close the windows, anything. To openly show sorrow would mean that all of Suna would be in mourning. We would all die of grief for the ones we love. The only time anyone is ever excited about someone else is when they can't help themselves; usually as young friends or right before a wedding. Still following me?"

He nodded slowly, uncertainly. She went on anyway.

"If you go around speaking openly to anyone about wanting to support Gaara when the whole village is turning against him, they'll exaggerate your affection into something else. You'll be shamed but worse than that, you won't be taken seriously anymore."

Lee squared his shoulders, lifting his head.

"That will not be a problem for me. I am used to not being taken seriously but I can give them a reason to nevertheless. They will not underestimate me long." He replied, unintentionally flexing his arms.

"Exceptional skills as a shinobi are valuable and the only thing that can surpass any rules, sure, but you don't want people thinking something else right?" Temari tried again. There was a notable strain in her voice.

"What Temari's saying is that people will think you've got the hots for Gaara by openly praising him." Kankuro said, stepping a bit into the light. Ino and Tenten's cheeks darkened a moment before Lee's did. He began shaking his hands back and forth frantically, stepping into the light as well.

"Oh! No! Definitely not! I did not mean it that way!" All of the Leaf were in various stages of discomfort. Lee spoke again after swallowing loudly.

"I would not think that of him, I assure you! But what I meant is that there should be someone who steps forward and puts an end to the scheming! We should not be afraid of other people's opinions and care more about helping him."

"Yeah well, you're right. But you guys have never been here for more than a full day at a time, right? You've helped us on missions that lasted weeks, but you've never been _here_ for weeks. So you've got to pay attention." Kankuro said.

"Look Lee; you don't need to worry about it much. The way you are, people will probably think you and Tenten are in a relationship." Temari said, glancing at Tenten as she did. Tenten blushed, looking away from her for the first time. Temari arched an eyebrow.

"Actually, they'll think he's a licentious. That's hardly our concern though, as long as it's not directed at Gaara. As for helping Gaara, this is the best way. By going behind his back so he can keep his dignity. If you just run up and go 'Hey, Gaara! Hope you're feeling better! Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on some time, right?' It'll be translated as you offering your help because he can't help himself." Kankuro said.

"Well he can't help himself. This is the kind of problem he needs assistance with. How is that a crime?" Choji's voice said in the darkness.

"It's a 'crime' because there's no point in having a ruler if they're interdependent." Shikamaru spoke up, the faint outline of him turning toward Choji's sound.

"It's the best way. This way, you guys won't have to interact with him as much either." Temari threw in, shrugging one shoulder.

"I do not mind interacting with him." Lee said.

"Ok then, go ahead. As long as your motives are secret." Kankuro huffed, throwing his hands up.

"So who's going to be giving us clearance?" Ino said, leaning against the stone wall. She crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Whatever. I'll do it. The worst they can do is investigate me and Gaara will drop the charges." Kankuro said. He thought for a moment. "Although that would suck, considering it would be really bad for me to be investigated at all."

"Why? You're never going to be Kazekage." Temari spoke with an easy confidence. Kankuro's lack of qualifications were not a secret, or a source of shame. He shrugged.

"Ok then, Kankuro will give us clearance. We'll have to be escorted to where we'll be staying. Should we meet back here?" Tenten said, stepping up to Lee's side. Nearly everyone had moved into the circle of light as the fear of discovery had ebbed away.

"No. I evacuated this guard tower right before you came but it's normally being used. We'll meet in the Botanical Center at eleven. Kankuro should return to the palace immediately."

"Why? My parents aren't home."

She gave him an tired look. "Really, Kankuro?"

He grinned at her. The limited light bounced off his teeth, making them glow in the black cavern of his hood.

"Go outside the village to the southern gate. The guards haven't been evacuated and you can be processed correctly there." Temari said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll get back home. Where's Gaara? And Temari, where will you be?" Kankuro said, absentmindedly moving his fingers in the moonlight.

"Gaara's trying to rest and I'm going to raise hell at the Medical Corps. It'll make for a good alibi and reassure anyone who might be tracking my pattern the past few days."

"Good plan." He said, looking over the group. "Any questions?" In the silence he receded back into the shadows and the Leaf slipped out the door, sneaking off one by one. Temari counted eleven heartbeats then went out the back, at the same time Kankuro left through the front door. If any guards had felt the flow of chakra from the Leaf, they would have focused on the guard tower. Had they done that, they would have had their suspicions assured by the siblings leaving at the same time through the different exits. That way, the Leaf would be removed from the equation. Letting a person wonder is more dangerous then giving them something to wonder about in the first place.

…

The streets near the palace were the widest in Suna. They arched away from the palace on all sides, creating a bubble of space that was almost always clear. There was no law against going near it, or even going inside if you could get past the guards, but since Karura's death and Gaara's birth it became the civilian's instinctual behavior. When Kankuro walked past the nearest building and began to cross the wide open space, he felt a presence in the shadows. He continued to walk, readying a kunai. The man leaned his head away from a stone pillar, in Kankuro's peripheral vision, then quickly ducked away. Kankuro stopped and looked in his direction.

"Are you kidding me? Is that even sneaking around; I just saw you." Kankuro said. The head appeared again, then quickly disappeared. Kankuro pointed a finger in his direction, shouting.

"I'm looking right at you! How stupid do you think I am? The next time your head appears you're getting a kunai between the eyes!"

"Please wait!" Advisor Lin's voice broke out, one hand waving in the darkness.

"Please Lord Kankuro, I must speak with you about urgent business!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, walking up to the stone pillar. Lin crouched behind it, rubbing his knuckles together. He looked at Kankuro like he was going to make good on his kunai threat.

"What is it, 'Forgive-Me-Foo'? If you're really planning on spying on me then you might want to take some classes on it. Or hire someone with skill to do it."

"It's not that." Lin said, shaking his head rapidly. "I just, I have to warn you. I was told to…" His eyes widened, voice caught. Kankuro tensed watching him, voice coming out meaner then he intended.

"Get to the point. What were you told to do? Kill me? Spy on me?"

Lin looked away, speaking to Kankuro's sandals. "I was told to warn you that… The Anti-Gaara Foundation has relocated their headquarters and we've found it. We have reason to believe that they're attempting to persuade some of the councillors for support so that an opening might be made to-" Kankuro cut him off.

"What good would getting a councillor be? First of all, anyone who even met with a member of their organization should be jailed and more than that any information they want on Gaara they could get by less obvious means. And what councillor would actually attack Gaara head on? What the hell are you telling me this for? What's really going on, Lin?" Kankuro leaned forward, glaring. Lin hunched away, mind-racing.

"I was told that the foreigners in our border are from an allied village but… That one of their members killed the previous Kazekage when he allied with him and that Lord Gaara is repeating that mistake. Also, that the Anti-Gaara Foundation will work very hard to gain their support and… Although this has not been verified, that they may have contacted them before you intercepted them."

"What? That's impossible; I left once they reached the border."

"Well, Lord Kankuro, was the original message sent without being cleared?"

"How do you know about that?" Kankuro said. Lin glanced up at him, forcing himself to straighten up.

"Two teams from an allied village appear right when Lord Gaara's status reached critical point? Not only that but, Lady Temari was intercepting messages."

"So they blamed that on Temari, huh? No, it was me. But who would have misdirected the information to try and target Temari…?" Kankuro said, looking away. His face clouded over with thought. Lin's mouth went dry as he grit his teeth.

_Don't admit anything. Let him trap himself._

Kankuro looked at him, misinterpreting his guilty expression.

"Don't worry. The Leaf aren't here to betray Gaara. Believe me. If you tried to convince them to they'd just get mad and argue about it for hours. But tell me honestly Lin, has Temari's behavior caused too much suspicion? Is she being investigated? Because based off what you just told me she's being targeted."

Lin could only shake his head.

"Ok. Make sure the Anti-Gaara Foundation gets the most attention, I know how shrewd Foo can be."

"H-How did you know it was Foo who-"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "None of the councillors or the jounin respect your position. Only Foo would care to not only clue you in on this, but make you play an active role. Pretty risky, actually. He's either trying to test your loyalty so that it can be further proved to the councillors and get some of the job off his back _or_ he's trying to use you as a tool to mislead Temari, since she'd totally write you off." He said. He turned to walk away. Lin mustered up his courage, buried his loyalty, and spoke.

"Lord Kankuro… They're saying that Lady Temari is using you; that she sent you to the Leaf to look suspicious and that her presence near Lord Gaara is open dissension. Should… Should I know anything?" Kankuro appraised him and once agains misinterpreted his trembling.

"Look Lin, I decided to go out to meet the Leaf-" Lin made a small cry of pain. "-So just drop whatever charges you've got on Temari, ok? And don't tell anyone this next part but…" He leaned toward him. Lin all but leaned away. "I had to make up an alibi. I needed to tell them what to expect when we got here."

"A secret plot…? You two shouldn't-"

"No. We're helping Gaara in the only way those white robes will allow. We're going to be investigating some medical files but I need your help. Can you help me?" Lin's knuckled turned white as he forced his head to nod.

"Good. Help distract Foo from Temari and the Leaf; also help me with pushing a higher clearance for the Leaf. I need them to get to Gaara's medical files."

"… If anyone knew… What you just said. It would be seen as treasonous…."

Kankuro shrugged.

"But it's not. Anyway, I know I can trust you. Also I never really wield my position and I don't want to have to ask Temari how to do it correctly. And to ask Gaara is out of the question. You know how to fill out those forms, right?"

"Yes. I do."

"Great. Carry some on you tomorrow, I'll meet you at eight o'clock in the briefing room." He turned to leave again but Lin's hand reached out and touched his shoulder. Kankuro looked back and gently removed it.

"Are you really that worried? Look, just don't botch this and nobody will know."

Lin looked at him, taking in the details of his face.

"You have always been my favorite, Lord Kankuro. If I could choose, if I had my choice-" The hand Kankuro pushed away reached out again and touched his shoulder. Kankuro was very still.

"-then I would betray both of them before you. Even Lord Gaara. If I had my choice I would protect you above the others." They were silent for a moment as Kankuro's face hardened.

"Then hopefully you won't have to make that choice." He said slowly. He watched as Lin nodded and walked away, stumbling as though he were drunk.

Kankuro considered killing him. He had a heavy feeling, like he had opened up his insides and gave them away. That he had betrayed himself. His mouth burned. He debated until Lin turned the street and went home, following him until he greeted his family and laid down in his bed without dinner; alone. The heavy gutted-out feeling settled into Kankuro's stomach, a stone that weighed him down and leaked anxiety like contaminated rocks leak poison into the soil. What he did not know was that Lin had the same feeling; only he had swallowed the rocks himself. He had taken the rocks from Kankuro and held them in his stomach until he would deliver them to Foo tomorrow, before eight o'clock. But then Kankuro made his worst tactical error of the night; he left Lin alive. Although Lin wasn't a shinobi, he felt him leave. He stared at the ceiling as fat tears leaked down his face. Hot poison from the abundance in his body, that made his stomach churn. He did not sleep, but laid there leaking poison until sunrise.

The living quarters of the palace were dark when Kankuro entered. There were no fires and the cold night air had leeched the day's heat out of the stone walls. He hesitated, listening for anything unusual before continuing inside. When his senses didn't alert him he walked across the entry room, up the stairs, and to the end of the hall. The small sliver of warm light was the only indication that the place wasn't abandoned. He didn't bother knocking, Gaara could sense him well before he entered the house and by his pattern of movement could have long determined his destination. He slid the door open in one smooth movement, slowly closing it behind him. Gaara's room was bright in comparison to the hall, but the light was still dim.

It was as sparse as usual, but the one bed had crumpled sheets and the one table was cluttered. One flickering candle pooled warm wax on it. The wick was a thick coil of grey that ended in a struggling flame. Gaara hunched in the wooden chair, papers stacked on his desk. Kankuro noted that the papers weren't evenly stacked, a few corners stuck out in the piles. The window was still cracked open but the air was thick with Gaara's chakra, a hazardous cloud of defense before his consciousness had to be interrupted, and Gaara was _hunching over_. Alarms went off in Kankuro's head.

He stayed by the door for a full minute, the only sound the scratching of pen on paper. Finally he walked over and leaned against the side of Gaara's desk, watching him. Gaara stopped writing, turning to him for the first time. By association Kankuro had learned the subtle changes in Gaara's face so that what he saw was only more unsettling. Gaara looked at him steadily but his eyes showed no recognition. His hair line was in odd clumps, from being dampened and dried repeatedly, and the blacks near his eyes were creased and drooping. His skin was paler then usual, with blotchy red marks along his neck and temples. His eyes were bloodshot. And flat. He sat up straighter with some difficulty and Kankuro could almost read the lagging messages go through his head.

_Familiar chakra; non-threat_

_Steady chakra; non-urgent_

A small crease appeared between his eyebrow ridges.

_Sibling...? Which sibling?_

Kankuro felt the cloud of chakra press down on him like fingers, touching at his hood, the shape of the scrolls on his back, and the shape of his face. All the areas that Gaara most distinguished him by. He flexed his fingers on his right hand, meeting the fingertips that prodded him. Recognition slowly dawned on Gaara's face.

"Hey." Kankuro said around the lump in his throat. "What's up, sport?"

"Kankuro." His voice was so coarse Kankuro cringed when he heard it. "You're back."

"Yeah, I am. How are you holding up?" Kankuro said, trying and failing to keep the concern out of his voice. Gaara attempted to shrug. But it was sharp and fast, like he had been pricked in the neck.

"Not better, but I can function. It's hard but…" He trailed off. Kankuro noted how he had not once looked away. Instead, as he spoke, he looked over Kankuro as if seeing him for the first time in years. He checked his eyes, the dirt in his face paint, the shape of his jaw, the frame of his hood. Usually Gaara gave no more than an acknowledging glance at anyone new in the conversation. It's as if they no longer interest him once he's determined their level of threat and position of influence. Kankuro tried to smile at him, but the intense scrutiny made him uncomfortable. He reflexively reached into his pocket for his cleaning rag.

"You should probably sleep, instead of sitting up all night filing paperwork." He said, wiping at his face. He looked down at the table and froze. Gaara looked down too. The page was full of the same line, scribbled over and over in varying degrees of legibility.

_I cannot breathe, so drown me. I cannot sleep, so kill me. I cannot breathe, so drown me._

They both read over the entire page. Kankuro's hands began to shake.

"Gaara." He said. Gaara looked up at him, face a mask again. "Have you tried sleeping recently?"

When he didn't get a response he finished wiping off his face then carefully folded the rag and put it back into his pocket. He knelt down until he and his brother were eye level.

"So I know I'm not very good at this but listen: You're killing yourself, you're unraveling. And honestly…? You look like shit. If you are functioning, you're not doing it well." Kankuro's hand tightened on the edge of the desk, as it always did when he spoke to Gaara like he spoke to Temari. He willed his heart to stop racing as Gaara slowly blinked a few times, then opened his mouth. His voice was so hoarse he had to close it again. He looked mildly irritated, rubbing at his throat for a moment. When he took his hand away the red splotches were deeper.

"I know. I can feel it." He put his elbow on the desk, inhaling deeply. He stayed that way for a few moments, eyes never leaving Kankuro's face.

"You want to lay down?" Kankuro said hopefully.

Gaara shook his head, turning away for the first time.

"Ok. Well, maybe something will come up."

"Where did you go this time?" Gaara said.

"Oh, you know me. Gotta get away occasionally. Ran into the desert for a few days, ran back. No big deal."

"I see." He closed his eyes, leaning heavily onto the table. His hand still clutched fistfuls of hair, but trembled.

"If I had brought something back with me, would you be upset?" Kankuro said, nearly whispering, then forcing himself not to.

"What kind of something?" Gaara spoke without moving.

"The kind that helps insomniacs…?" Kankuro replied, watching the fingers in Gaara's hair tighten.

"You brought medicine. That's why you left in the first place."

"Y-yeah."

Gaara's eyes slowly opened, zeroing in on Kankuro's guilty expression.

"… Are you lying?" He said slowly, breathing deeply. There was no accusation in his voice, it was an honest question. _Would you lie to me? Would you betray me in my weakened state? Would you rather eat salted port or salted beef?_

"What? No! No."

"Ok."

They watched each other until the candle burnt out. Kankuro was surprised at how much of a stranger his brother had become. He was very young after all, with a weak body. Just like all the others born before they finished incubating. Only now the myth that Gaara was immune to illness, fatigue, or anything else that plagued those children was dispersed. Kankuro was paralyzed with a sudden, overwhelming feeling of responsibility. When the light snuffed out he rose and waited. Gaara moved like an elderly man, pulling himself up with visible difficulty.

"You should go to sleep. Really, just lay down and relax. Pretend until the sun rises if you have to." Kankuro said as Gaara swayed in front of him. He nodded, then turned toward the bed. He didn't move, he just looked at it and leaned toward it. But when Kankuro reached out to him, he moved away, laying down with difficulty and exhaling loudly. Kankuro put the papers away, folding the unfinished work. Before he could stop himself he slipped the one he read into his pocket and walked out.

When he opened it and reread it he walked to the kitchen, turning on a burner. He held the paper over it. But just as the corner began to smoke he pulled it away, turned off the burner, and leaned against the counter, reading it.

He walked back to Gaara' room, standing in front of the door listening for noise. Then he walked back down the hall, put on his coat, and began pacing. He continued to wander angrily throughout the palace for over an hour, slamming open a drawer and taking out scissors, almost cutting the paper into pieces before the scissors were thrown so hard onto a table they bounced off. Then tossing his coat angrily onto the couch. Pulling it back on quickly then shoving the paper down into a trash can. Only to fish it out again.

Finally he sat down in front of Gaara's room and rubbed his temples, exhaling loudly. He reread the paper until he had counted the words and memorized the pattern. And waited for Temari to come home.

She arrived not much later then his fit ended, making no attempt to hide her entry. Kankuro heard her come in and was overcome with a sudden panic. He analyzed it but couldn't understand it, shaking as he sat in the darkness. Temari began to climb the stairs. He rose and met her at the end of the hall, hood down and makeup off, so that she saw his full expression. She hesitated, assessing him, then put both hands on her hips.

"What happened?" She said.

He handed her the paper. When she took it the edges were crumpled and the creases had turned soft, like cloth. She read over the whole thing then handed it back. Kankuro waited.

"Is that what you're freaking out about?" She said, moving back down the stairs. Instead of answering her he followed until she began making tea in the kitchen. He watched from the doorway.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" She said as she turned on a burner.

"I don't know why I'm freaking out." He said. She glanced at him, huffing.

"Yes you do. Tell me what you think is making you freak out."

"Gaara."

"Obviously."

"Gaara slowly dying right in front of me."

"Keep trying." She ladled water into the tea pot from the kitchen basin, one hand wielding the ladle so that not a single drop was wasted.

"Gaara's being so young."

"What?" She put the teapot onto the burner with force. The fire shifted as though startled.

"It's just… Have you seen him? He looks like he's shrinking but he's not…? I forget how small he really is, you know, just the because of the way he is. But… But I can see it now. And it's really making me freak out."

"It's scaring you, seeing his limitations."

"No! It's just... I feel like if he can't do what he needs to do, what he wants to do, then what does that mean for us? I saw one time this kid had to carry his little brother away from one of Gaara's attacks. Gaara broke his leg. It, it was something."

"Something…?"

"It was like realizing something only to realize you're really stupid, you know?"

Temari had braced both hands onto the counter as he spoke, staring down at the teapot as though it had offended her.

"Let's just say I don't know." She turned to look at him. "What did you realize?" She said. He made a frustrated sound.

"It's hard to describe. It's like… Are we the villains?"

"… What?!" She faced him, placing one hand on her hip.

"I mean it's like this: In the shows there's always the hero and the villain. The hero has friends that support him and the villain has underlings that just let him do whatever through cowardice or greed or some other reason besides love. Get what I'm saying?" He said, motioning with his hands on occasion. Temari blinked once. Slowly.

"No. I don't." She said. Kankuro threw his hands up, groaning. He stared at them for a moment, before crossing his arms and staring at the flame on the burner.

"When we were younger I let Gaara do things because I couldn't do anything about it. If I could have stopped him; if I could have _killed_ him I would have. But now, I think it's kinda still like that. He obviously needs help but in order to give it to him we have to sneak around and stick our necks way out. And honestly? I don't know if he'll keep them from getting chopped." He said, tensing.

"It's like we're just as useless now as we were then. It doesn't matter how hard we try, we'll never be strong enough to go one-on-one with Gaara. So we can't really stop him from doing whatever the hell he wants."

He sighed heavily, looking up at his sister. She noted how tired he looked, how resigned.

"How can I love him if he just keeps being the villain?" He said.

Temari kept her face calm, the only indication of her shift in mood was her thinned lips. Kankuro watched her. Taking in the four, tight ponytails he used to tug with chakra strings, her wider hips and thinner waist that boys used to tease her over and now men fell over themselves for, the scar on her neck from the time she tried keeping senbon in her hair. He saw the eyes their uncle had claimed was their mother's but are entirely her own. Too cold, too sharp for a warm memory to still possess. He felt the familiar tug of affection, like a string, that connected his heart to his sister's. It went left unsaid, because they said it everyday with the forms they carried and the way they carried them. He saw his history in his sister and loved her for it. He spoke as though in a trance, the words formed in his mouth as soon as they formed in his head.

"I think I love Gaara, but I wish I didn't. I wish I could just let him die. Or let him live his life the way he wants to without giving a damn either way. But love is selfish, you know? You only love someone because of how it affects you."

"That's the only way we know. But maybe you found another way."

"Do you love him?" He asked softly. Temari's hand tightened on the countertop. She held his gaze but her look was sharper, colder. She was really thinking. She felt the urge to say 'yes, of course' but wasn't sure how it would sound coming out. She didn't know if she would believe herself.

The teapot whistled.

"I'm going to bed after this. You should too." She said as she poured out a cup of hot water. Kankuro watched her for a few moments, then walked back up the stairs. He paused before making the turn to his room, then went straight to Gaara's door. He listened for anything, any stirrings from a nightmare, but it was quiet.

"Gaara?" He knocked once, then went inside. He moved to the bed quickly. His eyes hadn't adjusted yet but he couldn't hear or sense Gaara's presence. He waited at the bedside, reaching out. He touched warm sheets. The window was still open.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he turned and ran back down the hall. He found Temari on the couch, looking toward him.

"Gaara's gone." He said quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"He probably went wandering. Are you scared he'll be attacked?"

"No. Well yes, there's that. But I'm scared he'll collapse of chakra exhaustion and die! He looked like hell; he shouldn't be exerting effort wandering."

"Calm down. If he collapses his body will regenerate its chakra and the Leaf are here so the chances of him being attacked are lowered drastically. Let him wander, it'll be good for him." She said as she held up her cup of tea. She blew on it and sipped. Kankuro looked from her to the door. He heard her loud groan as he rushed down the stairs to the base floor.

**Author's Note:** So I would have put a note into every chapter but haven't figured out how to do it. Now I'll just put them at the end in the body of the story until I do, so please bear with me.

This chapter is a lot to take in so I apologize but I felt like the story was moving a bit slowly. I have trouble with pacing, as well as a few other things, so I'd appreciate reviews. Actually, reviews would be wonderful. If you have any questions I'll answer those too.

As for the story, well, I'm trying to keep it in the timeline between Naruto Shippuden Season One and Season Two. It's supposed to fit into canon, which is why Naruto isn't with the teams chosen to go on this mission. Also because I can't stand Naruto.

Oh and one last thing: The Anti-Gaara Foundation is real you can find it in the main show under the arc The New Chunin Exams.


	8. Ishihen

The streets of Suna are designed for defense. They circle away from the center capital, webbing out into crescents at the stone wall borders. The districts are divided by large open streets, for easy evacuation or fast shelter. It is easy to become lost since every half circle is only slightly larger than the one preceding it and vendors are encouraged to migrate their stalls, even if they're year round. The design proved its worth many times in the recent past, so that the figure stumbling through the dark caused the civilians to reflexively count their children and shut their curtains. Councillor Ishihen heard the sound of footsteps and waited in his darkened doorway. When Gaara rounded the corner, walking as though he were drunk, Ishihen considered calling out to him. His wife's hand found his shoulder in the darkness.

"Come inside. He's not in his right mind." She said, tightening her grip. Her dark hair spilled over one shoulder, framing her jaw. He considered running his hand through it, but restrained himself. She did not like pointless affection.

"I'm sure I can reason with him. I'll be back in a moment." He replied.

"How many others have said those exact words? Where are they all now?" She sneered, pulling her yukata tighter around herself. As he thought she became more tense, finally letting go of his shoulder and stepping back.

"Fine. Go die then. But don't think I won't marry the day of your funeral!" She rubbed one hand over her extended stomach. "Your son will not know his father if you die tonight."

Councillor Ishihen nodded, giving her a weak smile. He faced the now empty street, gathering his courage, before he stepped out into the moonlight.

He followed the pattern of the Kazekage's movements, keeping a distance until his progress became less disorderly. He focused instead on the beauty of the streets. The moonlight bleached Suna in white, so that whatever was in the shade seemed to disappear into inky nothingness and reappear with every detail clear-cut and startling. He used to go for nighttime walks when he was younger, as many of his friends did, until his teenage years when he would find bodies lying in black pools of their own blood. He remembered the first body he ever saw as he began to catch up to the Kazekage.

It was a smaller girl, around eleven (He found out later from his neighbors that she was nine. Nine years old.) who was lying with her back broken and lower half obscured by a building's long, dark shadow. Her upper half was in the light and mouth was open in a scream that had stopped almost an hour ago. Her eyes had bulged so much they looked fake and inflated. The light made them seem translucent from the fluid that had rushed in. One hand was curled around a rock, her fingernails had split from the force of it, leaving black rivulets of blood that had coagulated on it's uneven surface. He retched then and had to pause all those years later to keep from vomiting again.

He panted as he leaned against the cold stone wall of a small home. The Kazekage had moved so far ahead his footsteps were barely audible. The echoes resonated against the buildings gently from every direction. If Ishihen lost him now he would feel like an idiot for wasting his time. But more than that, a coward. He mustered his courage and pushed away from the building, using his rising panic to fuel his fast footsteps.

"Once, ten suns had risen together…" He began to say to himself. Partly to keep the panic inside him from rising and partly hoping the Kazekage would hear him and come to his right mind.

"This created deaths across the land, burning it so badly that a vast desert formed from where there were once forests, and life. It became so great that the cries of the dying reached the gods. So the archer Hou Yi shot down nine of the ten suns, saving the rest of the world from the vast desert of death. For those left inside it, they became hard as stones and driftless as sand. The archer Hou Yi was given the elixir of immortality as a reward for his great deed of shooting down the nine suns, but he did not consume it. To be immortal without his beloved wife Cheng'e was unbearable. However, his apprentice Fengmeng's jealousy boiled over. When Hou Yi went hunting Fengmeng broke into his home and told Cheng'e to give up the elixir to him, or die. Instead, she drank it and flew up to the moon so that she would be near her husband. She would watch over the world at night as he watched over it during the day."

As he spoke he became lost in the story, so that he didn't notice when the Kazekage's footsteps had wandered into a closed alley. He turned the corner to it and stopped. He felt his blood run cold.

"Cheng'e watches closer when blood is spilled."

Ishihen spun around, almost knocking into Gaara. He stepped back quickly, scraping his elbow against the corner of the alley entryway.

"When the servants of Yama make the long trek across the desert, Cheng'e sees the lives they pass over. By the death of the few she remembers the living and pours her whole attention on us. She pours out the abundance of her light." Gaara continued, leaning heavily to the side. He was wearing his night clothes but they were rumpled. A black tank top and loose black pants. Ishihen could see the grains of sand blow into the light silk. He was shivering, cold sweat ran down his neck. But the Kazekage didn't even have goosebumps. His eyes were empty as he watched the councillor. Ishihen's heart raced as he waited for the rush of sand. But it didn't come.

"Lord Kazekage…" He tried not to tremble as he spoke. He failed. "This, you… Um. You know the story of Cheng'e…?"

Gaara looked up to him, focusing for the first time.

"Councillor…" He seemed lost, looking back into the street. Ishihen saw dark splotches across his neck and temple.

"That is a very interesting take on the story, Lord Kazekage. Um, I don't remember being told that version."

"The Other One told me that; but he's no longer a part of me. I think… I think I need to find him." His eye's returned to Ishihen. There was a raw terror in them made more clear by the harsh, cold light piercing through the iridescent blue-green. Ishihen had the urge to reach out to him. He saw in him a young man too tired to realize he'd been walking in circles searching for a demon.

He removed his coat and slowly placed it around Gaara, even though he wasn't shivering. Gaara jumped a bit and the sand at his feet jumped with him. Ishihen suppressed a yelp. His hands shook as he placed them on Gaara's shoulders. He tried to smile.

"There, there, Lord Kazekage. I can see you're very tired." Gaara's eyebrow ridges raised near his hairline. "Why don't you go rest, huh? Maybe you'll feel better afterwards. Couldn't hurt to try."

He stepped back with his hands raised. After a moment Gaara stepped forward. He chuckled nervously, moving to the side. Gaara's eyes followed him.

"W-well, if you um… If you would like you could… Come home… with… me…?" He saw his hands shaking and quickly put them down. When he forced his legs to move and side step toward home, Gaara moved quietly with him. Ishihen tried to turn his back on him but couldn't bring himself to. The images of the bodies he'd seen in reports, in person, flashed through his mind. He remembered the nine year old girl in the alley. His wife's words came back to him. He spoke while looking away. He felt underneath the crippling fear a small sense of stupidity because he did not want to see the sand rush toward him. He did not want to see himself die.

"You may not know this Lord Kazekage but my wife is pregnant. We are hoping for a son at last." He smiled from the pain that threatened to crush his heart. The old wound inside his heart reopened.

"A son. She's so sure this time. My wife, she always knows. When I saw you in the street she told me my son would not know of me if I died tonight. She thinks I'm a fool for following you." He glanced at Gaara, who had faced him fully. One thin pale hand clutched the borrowed coat, holding it tightly over his chest.

"I think I am too. So I must know; if you're at all upset with me for coming out here. For bothering you, please. Please do not follow me home." He faced Gaara, letting his fear show on his face. When Gaara spoke his voice was quiet and coarse but the night carried it. Made it sound fuller; a low rumble pouring from his mouth like fog.

"You don't trust me and your wife openly disdains me. Your children probably hate me too. Why invite me into your home?" He stepped back and broke eye contact. It was an reflective gesture to the fear the the councillor emulated.

"That's true. I don't trust you. When you're not physically present it's easy for my fear to become more. But it never sticks for long. I admit now that I have been present at some talks against you..." He hesitated, waiting for the attack.

"B-but I was never able to uphold them! I may even be a tr-traitor in the eyes of a few of the younger generation but you're wrong to think my family hates you. They have nothing but respect for-"

"I'm not stupid, Councillor. I can't keep you from hating me on occasion but don't think you can lie to me."

"You're right. I apologize. But you've been… Not yourself the last few days."

"Why invite me into your home?"

"You seemed… Lonely." They looked to each other at the same time. A moment between them passed. When Gaara spoke his voice was the softest Ishihen ever recalled hearing it, although it still sounded like gravel.

"Why help me? Was it because you wanted me to pass your proposal? Or because you want information?" His head cocked to the side a bit as he spoke. To his siblings it would have sounded like an honest question but Ishihen heard an accusation. His voice rose with indignation.

"I would never result to such low tactics! You compare me to a murderer, or molester who takes advantage of drunkards and youth!"

Gaara's head tilted more as his eyebrow ridges furrowed. He swayed again, nearly losing his balance as his attention went to processing the source of Ishihen's offense.

"How?" He said when he regained his composure. He clutched the coat tighter around himself, so that his sharp shoulders were outlined in the thick cotton.

"How what? How did you compare me?" Ishihen said, trying to lower his voice. Gaara nodded.

"By assuming that I would only offer help as a way of furthering my own agenda! By saying that I would only assist you if it benefited me!"

"That would be the most resourceful thing to do as well as taking advantage of a rare opportunity. I don't understand why you're upset."

"I'm upset because you're assuming I have no character!"

"Character…? What good is keeping up the illusion of morality if if hinders your goals?"

Ishihen sputtered for a moment and forgot his fear. He took a step forward. Gaara's eyes darted down to catch the movement. The sand began to shift at his feet, as though caught in a gentle breeze.

"You wouldn't know about character, would you? You. You who kills people like insects, crushing them like beetles. Even _children_." He spat the last word, advancing another step. Gaara took note of his facial features, storing them away for later when he reflected on his victims. He made sure to remember the faces of the ones he killed, so that when the remorse came he would have real people to attach it to.

"You talk like a demon! But of course _you_ do. Accusing humans of having no morality, spitting in the face of kindness, then turning around and stalking through the streets pretending to be-"

Gaara's coughing fit interrupted the tirade. The coughs wrenched themselves out of him as he bent over, the hand not clutching the coat went to his mouth. His shoulders shook as his body curled into itself. The sand lurched up randomly, splashing back down in fountains of shimmering pearl and slate as it tried to fend off the attack. Ishihen stepped back, dumbfounded.

"… helpless…" He murmured as the hacking died down. When Gaara removed his hand it was speckled with frothy spit and flecks of black. He shuttered like he was cold. The coat slid off one shoulder. He wheezed as he forced himself almost upright, moving into the closed alley. Ishihen hesitantly stepped toward him, staying out of the range of sand as it formed into small, shifting columns that collapsed into miniature dunes at the Kazekage's feet.

Gaara moved to the end of the alley and slid down, curling up in a dark corner. Ishihen had to stare for a long time before his eyes adjusted to the limited light. He saw that Gaara had pulled his knees up and held his head. His teeth glowed faintly as he grit them. His breathing was so labored that Ishihen found himself moving forward, despite the churning of his stomach. The sand hissed like snakes as it climbed up the walls behind Gaara and fell back again. Ishihen watched him cough occasionally as he slowly regained his breathing.

Ishihen felt that soft, paternal affection stir inside him. Normally he savored it, keeping it as a warmth inside his heart. For all his horrors the Kazekage was still young, young enough to be his son. He felt a resentment to the previous Kazekage for the petty and private reason that he had two sons survive into adulthood. Two sons and he spurned them both. That envy had fueled his support for Gaara's advancement. Unlike the other councillors, who had only wanted to keep him close so that they could direct and observe his throat being cut. He had always considered himself apart from them and in truth they believed that as well. It was an old wound that separated him. His wound that was a need for a son was like a need for water. It drew him closer and closer to the young Kazekage and twisted his loyalty into a taboo; into misplaced affection.

He realized this suddenly, as what he had secretly desired transpired in front of him. The Kazekage was in need of help and he was too weak to keep him from taking his arm and leading him home. From giving him something warm to drink and something soft to lay on. He was even too weak to keep him from giving him advice, from putting his arm over his shoulder and telling him a lesson on the value of relying on others. He realized that he could have a son, at least for one night. Not just any son, but one who not only was fatherless, but so fatherless that if the man was alive he would still not claim him.

But he had also witnessed the Kazekage's true nature in his questions. The result of being casted aside that had formed inside him; that infantile separation that coursed through him like blood. There was no fixing that. For all the young man's resolutions he would never have that natural socialization, that understanding that formed the foundation of relationships. He could be given help for the night; but he could not be cured.

Ishihen found himself walking away. He went home as though in a daze, self-disgust cauterizing inside him. It became a deep sense of foreboding, like when he walked out to the Kazekage in the first place. His gut told him that it was a mistake for no discernible reason. He felt the same as when he was younger and had managed to dislodge a boulder with the help of a thick stick and the cheering of a few pretty girls. He watched as it picked up speed down the hill. He saw it rolling toward an old vendor. The man was practically bent double as he pulled his cart behind him. Ishihen didn't call out, the feeling made him too heavy. And he knew there was no time. It rushed down to the vendor, who turned at the last second and saw not the boulder, but the guilt-sticken boy on the top of the hill. Surrounded by the hollow-eyed stares and horrified screams of his peers. The man thought he'd seen a ghost; right before he died.

But Ishihen's wife was waiting by the doorway. When she saw him he caught her softened expression before she went back inside. The lights were all off and he heard the upstairs door slide closed. She had accepted his survival but was still upset over his leaving. He felt terror slide back into himself and wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her hair and hold her stomach, feeling the heartbeat of his son. His son. That would never turn out like the Kazekage. That would never turn out like him. But as he climbed the stairs Mei, his fourth daughter, was waiting for him.

"Mother said you went out to get killed by the Kazekage. What happened?"

He sat on the wooden steps beside her. He always had a soft spot for Mei, as she had displayed a premature soundness of mind. The others were wounded by his ambitions for his lineage, trying and failing to appeal more to their father. In truth it hurt him to know he marked his daughters in that way, but couldn't help himself. He pulled Mei to his side when she didn't immediately slide over and buried his face in her chestnut hair.

"I went out to talk to him but I think that's useless. There's no point in talking to a monster."

Mei tried to look at him but he held her tighter.

"You told us never to use that word for the Kazekage; no matter what the other children say."

"Well I still stand by that, but I think they may be right. He's going to die alone simply because he can't understand others."

"That must be sad." She replied. Her voice was thick with sleep. He shivered for a moment. From the feelings that had rushed through him that night; from his recent revelation. From the inescapable guilt that rolled toward him. He wanted to sleep and forget; to dodge the boulder he felt coming for him.

"He's probably going to die tonight… He won't be sad much longer." He said.

"Why?"

"He's sick, baby. But he doesn't know how to get better."

"Let his siblings help him."

"They don't know how."

She tried to turn her head again. He let her, seeing her lighter eyes illuminated in the warm darkness.

"Then you help him." She said, rubbing one eye.

"I don't know how." He whispered, placing his head back into her hair.

Mei felt warmth pool into her hair and knew her father was crying. She waited until he finally let go of her to go back to her room. She sneaked past two of her sisters, Pearl and Kani, to the closet. She donned her coat; a leather one overlaid with silk to appear fitting for her father's station and a green silk scarf. She put them both on before she grabbed her coin purse. When she heard the soft voices of her parents in their room she went back out, tying up her hair.

When she slipped out the front door and darted through the shadows she wasn't afraid of being caught and having to explain herself. Although a councillor, her father did not have his home watched by Anbu as the other councillors did. She suspected it was because he felt there was nothing irreplaceable inside it. Really it was because he wanted to appear stronger and bolder. She followed the trail of chakra he had left behind with his strong emotions, weaving through the streets. The only sound were her small footsteps crunching in the moon-bleached sand. She felt she had to help the Kazekage. To be born imperfect was a terrible thing; but to be beyond surpassing your imperfections was a pain that she understood well. Too well to let him die. If he died, then what was there for her?

**Author's Note:** The story of Cheng'e is from wikipedia, but I altered it. Also, I'm going to post a few chapters in short sequence, because it flows better that way than the massive chapter I have to post. Which is unfortunate, since I don't like short chapters.


	9. Kankuro and 'Friends'

(I was told I should put warnings up) **Warning: Strong language and violent fantasies (not sexual)**

Kankuro had stopped running once he realized it was pointless. He paused occasionally to focus and try to pick up on Gaara's chakra. It was difficult, since all of Suna was saturated in it. Temari was the sensing type and he considered for the countless time to go back and demand her help. But her hesitance with his earlier question bothered him so he moved on alone. As he went he felt panic growing inside him. The sun would rise soon and the civilians would be out before then. If any of them found Gaara, or his corpse, he could easily fall into the wrong hands. Kankuro prayed that he had managed to make it out of the village, that he was wandering in the desert. He went through the narrower streets that distinguished the western district, heading to the edge of the village. Before he could make it a familiar voice stopped him.

"I thought you were going home, or is it common practice for Sand Shinobi to sneak around all night?"

Kiba leaned out the round window to his hotel, smiling widely. Kankruo looked up to him and felt a solid dislike. Kiba was ridiculously happy to have found him; if only to taunt him. Kankuro considered flipping him off and moving on but the tactical side of his mind worked faster. He faced Kiba, sliding his hands into his pockets and squinting one eye at him.

"You're obviously not busy so I'm going to be the adult here and ask: Can you help me?" He grit his teeth as the impossible happened; Kiba smiled wider. If he had a tail it would be sweeping back and forth manically.

"Who-hoa! Seriously? I thought our being here was helpful enough. Or is it just that you guys seriously can't last one night without us? C'mon say it; say you can't do shit on your own."

"I'll say that while you're here you might as well be doing something. Ino's the only one with medical experience so don't pretend you're any use just sitting around."

Kiba's smiled flipped upside down. He growled, leaning further out the window.

"Oh yeah? Well just so you know we were all hand-picked to do this piss-poor mission, so don't go complaining about it! And what if I want a single night to rest, huh? I just finished trying to catch up with Lee for the past four days. And then I dealt with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Look: I'm not asking for a handout. What do you want in return?"

The light on the ground floor clicked on and Ino stuck her head out. Kankuro saw Tenten in the background with her hair in twin mini covers. He suppressed a laugh.

"What are you offering?" Ino said, draping one arm across the rounded metal edge. Tenten puffed out her cheeks then hopped off her bed, moving to the window too.

"What we want is to be left alone for a night. Kiba's right; can't you guys do anything on your own?" She said, attempting to close the window. Ino held it open.

"Calm down Tenten! It's just Kankuro. Besides, I bet he's got tons of awesome stuff he could give us for an under-the-table bonus." She turned her sly grin on him.

"I prefer jade myself but I'm pretty sure pearl would look better with Tenten's eyes, don't you think?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's what it takes to get Kiba to help me out, so be it."

"Hey, why does it have to be me? Take Ino!" Kiba leaned so far over he nearly fell out the window.

"No; you're the best sensor on your team. You can pick up the smell of blood, right?" Kankuro said, looking at the light that flicked on to the left. The others were quiet for a moment.

"What do you need help with again?" Tenten said, voice somber.

"Well Gaara went-"

"Gaara? Man, that guy's more trouble then he's worth!" Kiba rubbed one ear, scrunching up his face.

The window to his left opened and Kankuro burst out laughing before he could stop himself. It was the panic mixed with Lee's ridiculous pajamas. He was dressed in a full body frog suit. His face was very serious inside the frog mouth. He spoke over Kankuro's laughter.

"Is Gaara okay?" He asked.

Kankuro suppressed his laughter, looking pointedly to the side of his window.

"No; no Lee. He's not."

Lee nodded, retuning to his room. When his window closed Ino spoke up again.

"Why don't you just call your Anbu? Don't have the authority?"

"I do but they have to report to the advisors. And there's too many risks with that right now. They could easily make it impossible to help Gaara."

"I'm confused. I thought the idea of advisors was to help a Kage; not try to kill him." Kiba said, looking back into his room.

"Yeah well, the same general rule applies to families but look where we are."

"Can't you just sense his chakra? I thought he had immense chakra or did that deplete when the Shukaku was extracted?" Tenten said.

"He still has an unusually large amount, sure, but for the last few weeks it's been leaking out of him like sand. He's dangerously low so if we want to find him, sensing for chakra in a village soaked with chakra will be like looking for a mite in a mesa."

"… What?"

"Ugh. It'll be like looking for a… Ant in a pile of leaves and shrubs."

"You mean a needle in a haystack…?" Tenten said, the ghost of a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Whatever! It's finding Gaara in Suna. Just as difficult."

"Ok I'll help. Lee's already coming down." Kiba said, moving away from the window.

"Wait, I only need a sensor! Lee would be useless!" He shouted as the lights in both rooms turned off. He heard the sound of footsteps and then the front door opened. Lee was fully dressed and Kiba had thrown a jacket over his pajamas. Kankuro sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Ok, ok. Thank you both. I just need to find him, we don't have to drag him back or anything. Just please-" He stared right at Lee, eyes pleading. "-try to be discreet. And fast."

Lee nodded to him, tightening an arm bandage.

"I am notorious for my speed. We will find and assist Gaara in no time." Kankuro couldn't help but smile at him, letting himself feel the full weight of his anxiety for a moment. He turned to Kiba.

"Can you track him?"

Kiba shrugged.

"Well this whole place is full of his chakra so I'll have to rely on scent. I'd wake Akamaru to help me but he earned his rest so you'll just have to put up with one tracker." He said.

"Fine! Just do it already." Kankuro added, looking past him to the open doorway. Tenten finished pulling on a jacket. She walked up to the other three, face set.

"I'm coming too." She said. Lee nodded to her, grinning.

"Are you a sensing type?" Kankuro said.

She blushed a bit.

"Well no, but neither is Lee. But I'm still able to do something!" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me, ok? I've seen how you fight." Kankuro said, turning away to follow Kiba, who had begun to move down the street. Tenten's whole face brightened with pride and she found herself following without the feeling of resignation for the first time since she took the mission.

She felt the sting of the cold as Kiba wandered around Suna. There was an odd feeling around them. A suppression of something powerful, like everyone in Suna engaged in keeping a secret with their mouths but living it out with their lives. She felt a heaviness about them that made her skin prick. On top of that underlying current Kankuro's anxiety leaked out of him. He checked every corner of the streets as if Gaara was a lost wallet he dropped sometime during the day. It was almost ridiculous, but she couldn't bring herself to find humor in it. His panic was making them all uneasy. They wound through the streets for the better part of an hour. At times Kiba came upon a dead end and immediately circled back out. Other times he stopped and sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose as he circled a few times. To Kankuro's credit, he never rushed him. Lee too, was being patient. As the sun began to rise she felt Kankuro's mood shift into despair. He moved slower and forgot to check the cracks in the walls they passed. She came up beside him as they circled a building that's tip began to be colored in deep yellow light.

"Hey… We'll find him, ok?" She said. Kankuro gave her a sidelong glance.

"Yeah, we'll find him. But in what state? He was dead on his feet earlier."

"Then why would he decide to go out? Why not try to rest?"

"I don't know! I don't know." Kankuro replied, running one shaky hand through his hair.

"My best guess is that he wanted to isolate himself so he could relax better. But we gave him the entire floor to himself so…" He looked around frantically as Kiba stopped. He sniffed a few times, then moved on past a bakery. A worker was kneading bread inside. Kankuro made a sound between a groan and a sob.

"I just hate him when he does this! I hate him!" He stopped, pulling on his hair with both hands. All three Leaf stopped to look at him. An angry flush colored his face as the distant sound of voices began to resonate against the high stone walls.

"God! I just-! I wish he'd _listen_ for once! I wish I understood him! I fucking hate him! Son of a _bitch_!" He screamed, bending over. He breathed heavily as his shoulders began to tremble. Tenten moved forward and placed a tentative hand on his back just as Kiba sniffed and moved away. Lee looked between them.

"Follow him Lee, if he finds him we want to know right away." She said. He nodded and jogged to catch up.

Kankuro stayed that way, gritting his teeth, as Tenten watched. She patted his shoulder once and he straightened up, rubbing one hand roughly across his face. He wouldn't look at her.

"Sorry. I just, um… Get frustrated sometimes." He said, breathing heavily. Tenten tried to smile at him.

"Well I can't blame you. He seems like a really frustrating guy."

"He is but…" His eyes grew distant.

"But you love him." She finished for him. His face scrunched up as though he were wounded.

"I think so, but I'm not so sure sometimes." He glanced at her, mouth a thin line.

"Thank you. All of you. For putting up with us."

"Does this happen a lot?" She asked as they began moving toward where Kiba and Lee had gone.

"Yes. But not this bad. Gaara usually goes out into the desert and for him to not have means he's… Probably not able to. He's probably too weak."

"Maybe someone took him in."

"Maybe. That would be ideal; only if they were a sympathizer. But those are few and far between. Gaara's the kind of guy who shows people what they're made of. Even if they don't want to know, you know?"

_He talks with his hands. But only when he's under extreme emotional pressure. He must have had that trait trained out of him._

She smiled at him, feeling the shadow of a kinship as she was witness to his embarrassing habit. It made him look animated and clownish. It also wasted energy. She considered pointing it out, but focused on catching up to Kiba instead. When they walked through an open square they saw him standing with his hands in his pockets, looking down an alleyway. Lee was standing next to him, face a mixture of fear and anger. He tried to move forward. Kiba held him back, muttering. Tenten found herself running toward them before Kankuro, skidding to a stop in the mouth of the closed alleyway.

Gaara wasn't there. But the alley looked as though sand had been blasted into a corner and again near the entrance. A silk scarf fluttered across it. Kiba spoke when Tenten opened her mouth.

"He was here recently. But he wasn't alone. I'm getting the scent of a little girl around seven. No older than nine. Also blood, but I think it belongs to Gaara. Not much, but it's on that scarf."

Kankuro walked forward and picked it up, turning it over in his hands as he walked back to them.

"That's a bad pattern. It's been splattered on the scarf."

Kiba glared at him, wrinkling his nose.

"What are the chances of him killing anyone in the state you found him?" He asked.

"High. He was delusional." Kankuro replied, squeezing the scarf. No blood fell out.

"Well it's not much, not enough for a fatal wound." Tenten said, looking between their stern faces. Lee was the only one who met her gaze.

"That is true. There is also no body." He replied hopefully.

"So Gaara followed a little girl after wounding her?" Kiba said, staring right at Kankuro. Kankuro shrugged, even as his shoulders shook.

"Guess so. Won't know until we find him." He replied, staring down at the scarf. Kiba stood still for a moment, then shrugged and walked off. Kankuro followed, staying closer to Tenten then he had been before.

"I swear when we find him I'm going to kick his ass. I'm going to demand he tell me what the hell he was thinking!" He began muttering.

"Gaara would not attack an innocent person!" Lee said with conviction, raising a fist. The other three glanced meaningfully at him, more so at his right arm and leg. He continued, oblivious to the scrutiny. "He is simply in a weakened state and is trying to get better! I am sure he has an explanation." He said, looking back and smiling. Tenten discreetly motioned for him to turn back around.

"He'd better have an explanation! I'm not going to let him keep doing this. Next time he decides to act alone he really will be! I'm not putting up with this crap anymore!' Kankuro snarled, voice raising.

"Right. Of course you're not." Kiba said, grinning as he raised his nose into the air.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what it means. You're a total pushover. Why else would he have gotten this bad?"

"_Gaara is not my fault!_" He advanced on him. His face had twisted up in ugly rage. Kiba turned and faced him, lowering his head and growling.

"You forgot a word, moron." He said. Kankuro stopped mid step, eyes dilating quickly as he tried to control his breathing. After a moment of struggling he managed to speak.

"What. The hell. Do you mean?" His voice was even and slow.

Kiba held up his hand when Lee tried to intercept them.

"Do not fight! We must focus on finding-" Lee began. Kiba snarled right as Kankuro took another step forward. Tenten moved to Lee's side to properly hold him back.

"You just said 'Gaara's not my fault'. Not 'Gaara's sickness isn't my fault' or 'Gaara's insomnia isn't my fault'. Or even: 'Dragging us out here because Gaara's losing his mind isn't so much my fault'. Instead you just denounced him entirely."

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"You just did." He was less than a foot away now. Side by side he had to crane his neck to look Kankuro in the eyes. They glared each other down.

"You were sent here in order to create and administer a remedy for Gaara's insomnia. If he dies it's the same as a failed mission and the treaty between the Sand and Leaf will be nullified." Kankuro's face went blank, but his eyes turned colder. "That would be a loss for all of us."

"What do you even care if he dies?" Kiba said as he searched Kankuro's face for the signs he knew he would show if Hana was in danger. He felt a need to find them, but couldn't.

"Don't make this personal." Kankuro was closing up, even his voice was cooling. Kiba bared his fangs again, furious for reasons he didn't care to rationalize.

"_He's your brother!_" He screamed, raising his fists. Lee moved forward but Tenten gripped his arm like a vice. "But all I've heard since we got here is how we need to only help _so much_ and behind the scenes so you don't have to full on commit to helping him. We could've been done with this mission by now!"

"You don't get it. We can't just-"

"Can't what? Go right out and help your _brother who's fucking dying _because you and Temari don't want to look bad?! Screw the caution and_ protect your family!_" They sized each other up, radiating fury. Kiba looked frantically but saw no hint of concern in Kankuro; no signs of the terror that he would feel.

He remembered the first time he'd seen a cat give birth. He and his sister saw it by chance under a bush and knelt watching it for hours. When the cat had pushed out nine kittens, it turned around and cleaned them. Except one. It rolled that one over a few times, examined it with perfect stillness, then ate it. Hana had to hold his hand when they walked home. When he asked her why the cat did it she said it's just their way. And that kitten was weaker and wouldn't have survived so she used it for energy. He remembered how the kitten cried just like all the others did. And screamed too. He felt sick, like someone had taken his head off to vomit down his neck. He felt the same sick feeling when he looked in Kankuro's eyes. It's just their way.

"Do you even want to help him?" Kiba said. He lowered his shoulders and his voice, wrinkling his nose. Kankuro knew that if it came to a fight he couldn't count on Kiba's help. At the same time, he was furious to have to put up with him for Gaara's sake. His whole body trembled violently, once, right before he stepped back. Kiba looked like Kankuro had disappointed him. And truthfully, he had.

"Kiba's right. We need to be more direct." Lee said. His voice was never small, but in the aftermath of their yelling it appeared to be. Kankuro turned on him.

"Stay out of this." He nearly whispered, gritting his teeth.

"It's too late for us to stay out of it. And Kiba is right; Gaara could be dead and we're too busy being careful to really help him." Tenten said while she kept an eye on Kankuro. When he looked at her she remembered that he shared blood with more serial killers than she had ever met. She moved a hand to her hip, furtively touching a hidden scroll under the hem of her pants. She raised her other hand up and absentmindedly waved it in a gesture that was meant to be disarming and distracting.

"I don't know why any of this is happening but I know this: Kankuro's right too. If Gaara dies the treaty between our villages dies with him. And that's worth the extra effort of keeping an eye on him more than the mission we were actually assigned to. So in order to really do what we came to do we're going to have to unhinge a bit. We need to find Gaara. Now. We can worry about the politics later." She put her other hand on her hip too, looking right at Kankuro. His face had gone blank again but his eyes gave her chills. She saw a fight in them. He was inhumanly still.

"Tenten is right!" Lee shouted, making the other three jump. "I am not used to this lying to allies part of the mission and I do not intend to continue! I will keep my word of not going out of my way to correct anyone but if Gaara is in danger we should not care about the risks!" He looked them all over with conviction.

"We should help him. Kiba-"

Kiba's look was still sour but when Lee called him he squinted his eyes and made a show of looking reluctant.

"Whaaat, Lee?" He said. Tenten smiled. He caught the look and smiled a bit too.

"Point out the general direction that you believe that Gaara went. We can cover more ground from the rooftops as well as by sending out any summoning animals we have to assist us!"

"We don't have any summoning animals, Lee." Tenten rolled her eyes.

Kankuro had relaxed his body and withdrew his presence as only shinobi can. He was very still while only half, if half, of his attention was on the others and their conversation.

"Oh! Um, well… I suppose then, we can just stick together unless the trail becomes faint…?" Lee said, scratching his head. Kiba began quickly heading down a small street.

"I'm sure he went this way. The smell of blood is hard to cover; it's really the best thing to track." He said, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kankuro was following. He was.

He followed with his fists clenched, radiating fury. He felt in that moment his hatred and humiliation following their old path; he shook with the desire to hurt Gaara. To wound him physically for the embarrassment he had to endure from groveling to the Leaf repeatedly _and_ backing down from a fight with Kiba. He wanted to backhand him, to emasculate him in front of a large crowd, to bury his nails into his skin. He keenly felt the desire to beat him with his bare hands. It rose up inside him from his own hurt. But he beat it down whenever he could, struggling with it at any given time. He couldn't bear the contradiction of being overwhelmed with pride and affection for his younger brother one day then wanting nothing more then to humiliate and harm him the next.

He had taken to imagining the hatred he felt as a separate identity; a stranger. He would feel it rise up inside him and imagine another face lurking behind his own. In his dreams the face rose up to look at him from the outside and would morph into his father. His father spitting insults at a young Gaara; tearing him apart with his words. His father denying Gaara food unless he completed missions, insulting him offhand on good days and seeking him out on bad. His father beating Gaara senseless, tearing at him until he grew too tired to hit him even one more time. Kankuro would wake up from those nightmares in a rush of cold sweat and terror. Gasping in the blue-gray dawn and crying, silently, for the monster he constructed and the love he felt trying to choke him. That was the worst part for him. The affection that turned into shame. He felt he had already wounded Gaara with his dreams and periodically searched him for signs of weakness. He forgot what were memories and what were his own exaggerations, colored by his own hatred. Because it wasn't his hatred anymore. It was bitterness and resentment for a sharp memory, a bitterness he felt was too dangerous to be touched. He struggled to rein it in, to banish the face that floated up behind his own, as he followed Kiba.


	10. Mei

Mei found the Kazekage lurking in a closed alley. There were a couple footsteps and staggered breathing. She peered slowly around the corner, right as he looked up. Their eyes met.

Sand lurched forward with a slithering howl. She jumped back, running frantically toward the next building. In her mind she saw a tsunami of sand crashing down on her. It was right behind her, she heard the hissing at her heels. She ran blindly until her hands found a stone wall. She panted against it in the dark, waiting for the attack to continue. She looked back when her heart stopped racing. The sand had stopped at the mouth of the alley.

She slowly walked back, ready to bolt at the smallest sounds. When she peeked around the corner again the Kazekage was more alert than before. Sand wound around his feet in a lazy circle as he leaned all of his weight against a wall. Her father's coat had slid off one shoulder. He walked a few steps, then stopped as he noticed her again. She inched away from the wall, standing up to her full height.

"You're sick and my father doesn't know how to help you. Come with me, because I do." She said, planting both hands on her hips.

He blinked slowly, then took another step. She scrambled back as he nearly fell, throwing his arm out to catch himself and pulling the ground up into an uneven pillar in the process. He leaned with one arm against the wall and one arm stuck in the pillar as he struggled for air. She inched to the side so that she could see his face again. The ground was concave at his feet. The darkness of the alley filled it and made it seem darker, as if he had dug out an endless pit. She had the urge to stick her hand in, to see how deep it really was.

"You look really bad." She said, looking from him to the pit. As if for emphasis he had another coughing fit. She walked carefully around the pit and unwrapped her scarf. She held it up to him when his eyes slid open. She was to the side of him now, holding her scarf way out as if holding it over a cliff. There was left than five feet between them. Gaara processed all of this so slowly she became impatient and inched forward. He pulled himself upright and waited, vision swimming, as she came closer. The sand took no notice of her as it made its rounds; she was already determined a 'non-threat'.

She was at his side. He took the scarf from her, holding it close to his face and examining it with all of his attention. He forgot to regulate his breathing. Mei squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself not to run as sand lurched up in random patterns as he coughed. One strike collided with her arm, knocking her out of the alley. She felt a heaviness, like being punched by a massive fist, then for a moment she was weightless. She opened her eyes just in time to see the ground rushing to meet her. But she sank under it as the packed dirt softened into a dune for her landing. Gaara clutched the scarf in one hand, wielding the sand with fierce determination. When she scrambled out of his makeshift cushion she saw that he had gripped his head, doubled over and groaning. Her right arm throbbed steadily as it grew stiff. She clutched it, gritting her teeth to keep from crying. Ragged breaths echoed out of the alley. She puffed out her chest and moved forward again.

"You should come to my house."

"Get away from me." His voice had no anger in it; it was pure agony. Mei's heart raced with a directionless fear. The hand on her swollen arm trembled. She would try 'reasoning' as her father phrased his line of work.

"We have food and a bed and you can go to sleep. Or you can eat. And father won't hurt you, even though he said you're a monster." He didn't answer her. His grip turned slack and the scarf slipped out, fluttering back into the alley. She considered going after it but the attack had rattled her. She held her ground.

"You'll be happy at my place. We have all the best medicines." She said. Gaara managed to shake his head. He pulled himself back to his feet and looked her in the eyes. They caught the limited light and threw it back, like a cat's. She thought they were fascinating, like they weren't even real. And she could tell them things, things she couldn't tell real eyes. Not even her own.

"I want to help you. You don't ever ask for it and father likes you more. If I help you he won't be able to ignore you like he does the others… My father used to be a glassblower." To her his eyes looked like glass in the darkness. Glass that became lightly discolored from bad workmanship. They would be garbage to a her father then and were apparently garbage to him now.

"But he gave it up to do 'reasoning' instead… I liked him better then. We could do the same work just fine; he didn't need a boy." She saw her toes curl and looked back up to Gaara's eyes. They brought out a boldness in her, pulling it up from the murky depths of her own obedience. She felt fuller. Not bigger, or stronger, but more like her whole self was filled into the shape of her body where it hadn't been before.

She forgot what she said as soon as she said it, smiling at Gaara with her newfound boldness. He could sense her calm and began to move toward her. To be closer to the calm and further from the dark. She beamed at him in response.

"Ok! Let's go to my place!" She said. She began to walk back home but stopped to see if he was following. He was, but in a teetering pattern. He seemed to focus on her with difficulty and had to continually correct his direction.

Their progress was painfully slow. Mei had to repeatedly stop and call him. His coughing had diminished as he progressed, leaning heavily toward her as he staggered half-blind. His eyes were drooping more as the night waned. As the first pale cloud of early light began to spread over the sky they reached the outer crescent of her street.

"That's my house." She pointed, looking back. The Kazekage had not said a word since the alley. Whenever he came within a few steps of her, one hand would reach out from the large coat. She slipped away before he made contact. He was never discouraged. He would continue walking as if she were in the same spot then have to pause to correct his progress. In the presence of her home Mei felt herself shrinking into her old shape. The thinner, drier Mei, that she had grown out of. She couldn't articulate the feeling but knew what fear was. And want. She wanted that old Mei in the alley, the one who led Gaara of the Desert to her home when her father couldn't. She waited for the Kazekage to approach and reach his hand out again, hoping that he would lift his eyes and look at her. He reached out until the tips of his fingers touched the top of her hair. She had the vision of the alleyway attack and knew, distantly, that she should be scared. Her arm had gone numb and tingly, but she could bend her fingers with sharp bursts of pain. The Kazekage stilled once he reached her. Even his breathing evened out. She looked at him steadily, trying to feel strong again. She reached up and grabbed his fingers, then examined them. Her's fingers so much darker, and stubbier, that his looked ethereal in the pale blue light. They were cooler than her's and seemed lighter.

"Where is your calm?" The Kazekage asked, squinting down at her as though she had transformed into another person. She gripped his fingers tighter, pulling him toward the house. The door opened before she reached it.

Her mother stood in the doorway. She was dressed and held a katana in one hand.

"Mei. Get inside. Now." She said, eyes never leaving the Kazekage.

"But Mom he needs help! He's sick and he-"

"You have three seconds Mei." She took a step out of the door. Gaara's eyes snapped up quickly. Mei held his hand tighter.

"Mom you don't understand he could-"

"One." She walked into the moonlight street. The katana gleamed, a sharp beam of light at her side. The sand began to move, slithering around the two in a agitated, hissing circle.

"Two." She walked carefully toward them as her other hand held her stomach. Mei let go of Gaara's hand and began moving toward her mother, but the sand had risen up in a small shifting barrier. When she reached its edge it pushed her back into its protective circle.

"Three!" Her Mom ran forward, raising her katana. Mei screamed.

Gaara's body jerked like he had been electrified by her scream. His hands curled into loose fists as the sand raced out and collided with the woman. The katana fell to the ground as she was lifted high into the air. Gaara's right hand raised with her. He saw her dark figure struggling in midair, backlit by moonlight. His hand was now parallel and as his vision temporarily cleared he saw his hand trembling.

_Why?_ He thought as he watched it. _Why is this difficult?_

Mei had begun pounding her tiny fist into his leg. Hot tears and snot ran down her face, smearing his black pants.

"Wait!" She screamed. "Please stop!" The sand rose up and blocked her attacks in a sluggish pattern. She scraped at it, but it hardened against her nails. She forced her other arm to raise and slapped him with it.

"Mom! _Mom!_" She curled up against the loose barrier of his leg, holding it like a lifeline. He had looked down, watching her as his eyebrow ridges furrowed. She began to just scream.

The sand slowly lowered her mother. He barely noticed her safe deposit on the street. There was a buzzing between his ears and his throat felt filled with cotton. Any moment now his nose would begin to bleed and the migraine would start. But he fought through the pain of it, trying to understand where all the calm he had been following went. Why there was so much screaming and fear. Mei ran from him once her mother touched the ground. She scrambled over the protective barrier, which seized and shifted as Gaara's migraine began. They held each other, Mei crying and her mother hollow-eyed. She pushed herself to her feet, dragged her daughter inside, then shut the door. As she watched the Kazekage struggle to breathe she retrieved her katana.

A fire burned inside her, her disgust of fear rose up like bile. And in those last few hours she had been terrified. For her daughter who went missing, for the only place she could have gone, for being lifted up like so many others before her and seeing herself in her mind's eyes popped like a grape. The son she desired dying from the weight of her own body crushing down on him. She was furious with fear. She had approved her husband's promotion as a way of combating it. With Gaara in charge those old, bickering woman would have to acknowledge him and address their own insecurities about it. It would force the village to be stronger. But now she knew, as so many others had told her, that every night Gaara goes on living they won't be able to. Fear had sunk under their skin and colored their insides. She felt her son being contaminated with it when she rose through the cold night air. The sand was an invasion deep into her bones, into the heart of her. She circled the Kazekage as he began clutching his head, reaching one arm blindly out to find a wall to lean against.

She was careful to avoid the sand that rose up in random arches before splashing back down. It didn't know where Gaara's pain was coming from. It was frantic. She picked up a stone and moved in on his right side.

Gaara's mind had settled down into delirious. He couldn't feel any part of his body besides his throbbing head and burning eyes. His nose bled but he didn't notice and so didn't wipe it away. It formed a thick black line oozing down his neck, like he leaked tar. He fell against a wall, pushing his forehead so hard into its cool surface that he scraped his skin right above the hairline. Everything was swimming. The sand armor attached itself in clumps and fell away as he moved. The pain came at him in waves. In between them he felt the weight of his own body as he gasped for breath.

"Mom! Stop, he's sick!" Mei shouted from the doorway. Five of her sisters pushed against her, wide-eyed. Ishihen appeared behind them and grabbed Mei. She jumped, screaming, before he dragged her by the collar inside. His wife didn't so much as look over. Her focus now was on killing her fear. Ishihen called out to her. A warning, or a threat, but she refused to listen. There was a scrambling inside the house as the doors slammed one by one. The neighbors began to emerge, gasping at the state they found the Kazekage in. Ishihen's wife heard her husband's footsteps running toward her and threw her rock to the Kazekag's side. The sand lurched toward it, eager for a target, as she dashed toward him.

Gaara could no longer feel his head, all his senses were burning with pain. His vision was colors exploding in front of him. He had his back to the wall now and both hands in his slick hair. Frothy spit had formed at the corner of his mouth and he had unknowingly bit the inside of his cheek. When he swallowed thickly it was mostly blood. He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing a dark figure rush toward him. His vision was so blurry and the night's light so bright he had to close them again for fear they would burst. He brought his legs toward himself as Ishihen's wife thrust her sword forward.

It pierced the dark fabric and ran straight through the other side like slicing dough. Ishihen tackled his wife just as the sand changed its direction and lurched toward her. It caught them both, knocking them far into the street. Ishihen felt his body bruising and swelling from the blunt impact as he pulled his wife up, moving away as sand wound itself up to strike out again. Behind Gaara, three tendrils choked the edge of the building, crumbling it.

People flooded into the street. Most of them were civilians, since Ishihen lived in a civilian only district, but a few Anbu rushed toward him and his wife. He held her tightly, even as they encircled him.

"Stand down!" He ordered, voice breaking. They held their ground. Two more had stopped in front of the Kazekage, not moving too close as the sand continued its aimless attacks. Their masks were angled at the sword in his leg. As they watched dark blood ran down it. First one trail, then more as blood pooled in a small black puddle at the ground where the sword was buried. Gaara moved his leg, gasping as more black poured out. One Anbu ran forward and in one smooth movement pulled it out of the leg. The sand knocked him back, hissing as it crashed down in his general area. Civilians screamed, running back to the covers of the buildings. The Anbu's fox mask was chipped and his right arm was limp. Another Anbu moved to his side, taking the sword and holding it up in the moonlight. He held his hand up and made a small gesture. Two Anbu drew their weapons and aimed them at Ishihen and his wife. All their daughters had pressed their faces into the windows. Mei's tears fogged her window. She was locked inside her room.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes as the bleeding stopped. Sand circled him tightly, encasing him in a second skin. He moved to sit up, but winced and leaned back against the wall. His whole body was coated in sweat, it gleamed in the light like oil before the sand smoothed over it. His vision was still blurred horribly, but the pain in his leg had made him more alert. He tried to stand again and a braver Anbu moved forward. Gaara stilled as he focused on keeping the sand from attacking.

"Lord Kazekage. Councillor Ishihen and his wife have attacked you, drawing blood. Should we kill them now or take them in for interrogation?" He knelt in front of Gaara, bowing his head. Gaara worked to stand up, gritting his teeth. The sand covering his injured leg turned darker as it began to sag. But the migraine was over. All other pain was endurable.

The murmurs of the crowd had reached a loud hum. Families were packed tightly together, wide-eyed and sloppy with sleep. The Anbu in charge, who had knelt in front of Gaara, moved closer and put both hands palm-up near the ground.

"This place is very crowded, Lord Kazekage. We should move to a more secluded location and tend to your wounds." Gaara pushed both hands against the wall, slowly rising. The Anbu waited patiently. When Gaara tried to lean on the right leg, he nearly fell. He was suddenly breathless as the sand darkened more around the wound. When he had stood to full height, breathing deeply, he looked at the Anbu in front of him. The sand rose up to brace his leg in a thin, silver-blue ridge as Gaara took in the new information.

"State your reasons for approaching me." He said between breaths. He still felt a buzzing between his ears but it was softer. It seemed to be the night air itself; the breaking dawn was alive and loud.

"You were attacked. We intervened before there were casualties. We began to track you as soon as a small child screamed. Your right leg has been pierced by a member of Councillor Ishihen's household. I request that we travel to a more private location in order to tend the leg and administer punishment." The Anbu said calmly. More murmurs rose up but in the presence of sand attacks and Anbu no one dared to move forward. Gaara's look was very focused but he kept leaning from one side to the other. He pushed the heel of his hand across his forehead, crumbling sand as it went. He took a shuttering breath.

"Bring him and his family to the detainment center. I will… I have to find…" His fingers tightened on the stone wall. They were slick with sweat. The Anbu crouched in front of him raised one hand, making a few curt gestures. Ishihen and his wife were gripped by one Anbu; their scream was lost in a puff of smoke. The daughters went into a frenzy inside the house, made worse as three more Anbu entered and began to hunt them down. Gaara's head turned toward the sound of their frantic scrambling and occasional screams. He jumped with every scream, curling back in on himself. His leg shook so hard more tendrils of sand rose up as pillars behind it. The Anbu spoke again but he didn't hear it. The buzzing between his ears became a rushing. His heart beat frantically and his chest felt like it was slowly deflating. The sand squeezed him tighter, trying to find the source of the danger. His eyes never left the house, growing wider and wider as his vision narrowed. The sand began to cover his eyes and his ears, encasing him in the warm, fetal pulse of his own body.


	11. Shinobi

**A/N **So not everyone is in this chapter but it does focus on a few in turn. I was cleaning at work a few nights ago when I remembered the core idea I wanted to write with this fic and we are still setting up for it. So hold on to your hats! It's going to be a long ride.

Also I should probably say since it's really subtle; I based Suna off feudal Chinese culture to modern Chinese culture since Konohoa is a mixture of feudal Japanese culture and Tokyo. It's really not apparent, but it is a big reason for the stiffness of the siblings' relationships with each other. Well, that and growing up in a horrendously broken home with a monster for a little brother. I mean that may have had something to do with it.

...

"So I have to ask; Why did you volunteer to come?" Kankuro said, turning toward Lee. Lee looked back to him, smiling. They were traveling by rooftop mostly, but had descended into a side street for Kiba to get a more accurate smell. Tenten walked ahead but looked back at their voices. Kankuro hadn't said a word since the fight and his voice was still colored by anger.

"Sakura requested assistance from those she considered the best suited for this mission. I was very eager to come by and see my rival again, as well as lend a hand. I still owe Gaara my life. A debt I plan to repay by assisting him here!" Lee said, pumping his fist.

"You don't owe Gaara anything. He made amends when he fought Kimimaro. And you haven't seen each other in nearly a year so why…?" Kankuro trailed off. Lee blinked a few times, blank faced. Kankuro sighed, making vague gestures.

"Ok so this is going to sound really dickish of me but I need to ask. You didn't have any other reason for coming, right?" He said, giving Lee a sidelong glance. Lee cocked his head to the side, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… You didn't see an opportunity for payback right?"

"Payback? Payback for what?"

Kankuro gave him a long stare, really examining him.

Lee had grown since he saw him last, he was only a few inches shorter than Kankuro. His face had become leaner but in an awkward way that made it seem stretched out. He still wore the ridiculous green suit but had a jounin jacket over it and his demeanor had quieted slightly. He held his arms closer to his sides. His eyebrows were impossible to miss, he would never grow into them. They seemed to grow faster than the rest of his face. But his eyes were the same. Kankuro felt the same faint unease he always did when looking Lee in the eyes. They were so open, so honest, that he felt himself standing with no cover in a wide field of enemy territory. It seemed he could easily call attention to the things Kankuro carried on his back and in the lines on his skin. But he never seemed to notice the things that Kankuro felt becoming glaringly obvious whenever Lee looked at him. He thought it was because he was polite and naive, that he had no intention of drawing attention to anyone's insecurities if it didn't have a way of benefiting those he cared about. It gave him an immense but subtle power over Kankuro, who was acutely aware of it.

"Nevermind. Forget it." He said, waving his words away with his hand. He nearly ran to catch up to Kiba, who hadn't waited for them. Lee trotted to catch up.

"Are you sure? I am very curious."

"Yeah. Forget I said anything. If there's nothing wrong there's nothing wrong."

"But what if something is wrong?" Lee asked. Kankuro cringed, looking at him. Lee had the same wide open stare and Kankuro felt him noticing one of his cracks, beginning to gain interest. He looked away from him, pulling his shoulders up.

"If something's wrong then nothing's wrong…" He muttered. Lee hesitated, scratching his head, before he decided to leave Kankuro alone about it. He could ask him later, when he seemed more at ease.

Kiba had stopped in front of a two-level house. The whole neighborhood was awake. Children clung to their parents' clothes as the adults stood in small groups. One woman saw the shinobi approach and shuffled toward them. Three children clung so tightly to her clothes that they nearly pulled off her coat. She waved her arms and shouted.

"You there! About time you showed up! We witnessed everything!" She huffed, only a few feet from them. Kiba crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side.

"What are you-" He began. Kankuro intercepted.

"We want a detailed account of what _you_ saw. And don't try to lie to us, or exaggerate." He said, feigning calm. As they moved he had withdrawn, his whole mind on fighting the hate he felt and the concern he tried to revive. He knew the act he had to play for concerned civilians. The calm and blunt demeanor they took as comfort. The woman reacted how he knew she would. Her face cleared as she focused and she patted the flushed face of a clinging child.

"Well we were all sleeping, you know like _normal_ people-" She scanned their faces warily, sucking her teeth. "-when all of a sudden this little girl screamed. One of Councillor Ishihen's daughters. He was such a nice man, you know. Good father, strong wife, well-behaved children."

Kankuro nodded slowly, letting her rant. She was giving away more information than she realized and he was not going to stop her.

"I wasn't out of bed right away because I thought Han-Li would be up to investigate but he wasn't home. So when one of my kids came running to my room saying 'Mom! Mom! The Kazekage's killing someone in the street!' I-"

"What?!" Lee said, stepping forward. Kankuro had to keep himself from shaking him. Tenten groaned.

"He was attacking someone? Who? Were they armed? What did you see?" Lee continued. The woman looked from him to Kankuro.

"You didn't know?" She said, pulling her children tighter around herself.

"Not all of us were informed." Kankuro said, looking pointedly at the Leaf. Tenten glanced at the children, who peered around their clenched fists with a quiet anger that she hadn't seen in the Leaf's youth. Their silence in comparison to their mother was unsettling. She felt a chill as the last one glanced to her. She knew that look. She had hints of it in the guards that welcomed them and in the rank and file from previous missions with the Sand. When she looked around to the other clusters of families their faces matched. Perfectly. The anger was cold and public. What these people had seen they'd seen before. There was no shock amongst them, only talk of the finer details and the likelihood of it happening again. It was like how the civilians in the Leaf look when a ninja turns rouge. That quiet fury, that jilted resignation. Only they shared theirs' here, talked about it, lived in it. She felt suddenly a homesickness similar to how she felt on the battlefield.

The woman they spoke to relaxed as Kankuro dismissed the Leaf.

"Oh… I see. Well, when I went downstairs there was this woman dangling in midair! The Councillor's wife. A little girl was screaming and begging, punching him in the leg. Really begging for her mother's life. Broke my heart to hear it." She was staring solely at Lee, who's face looked stricken.

"Then what happened?" Lee said, stepping closer. They were having a private conversation now.

"Well the Kazekage let the woman down! Just like that! Then he let the little girl run back to her. But he didn't look right, you know? Seemed to be doubling over, holding his head." _Migraine_ the other three thought. Lee just nodded vigorously. "He went to crouch down against my neighbor's building and just sat there holding his head. But then Ishihen's wife went back outside, wielding a katana!" Kankuro's lips thinned. "She came at him but Ishihen went outside too, after putting away the girls, telling her to stop. Really yelling, you know, like he was furious. I'd be furious too if my husband did something as stupid crazy as attacking the Kazekage!" She paused to nod once to Lee, slapping a child lightly on the cheek. He winced.

"She threw something at him, a rock maybe, just as the sand started really moving. It went for what she threw and she ran the katana into the Kazekage's leg."

"Can you confirm the hit?" Kankuro spoke quickly. His mind was racing. To a civilian, in early dawn, a katana through the leg could easily have been a miss. The sand must have been extremely unpredictable not to even protect him. He must have been in terrible pain.

"It's like I said: The sand was going for the thing she threw." She scratched at her chin, thick nails digging up oily dirt. "Of course, the Kazekage looked like he was hurt already. The sand was jumping up all over the place. It was a mess. Damaging the building he leaned against, attacking shadows, and the Kazekage himself! Both hands were on his head and his whole face was scrunched up, like he was screaming. But no sound came out. So awful, now that I think about it. He must have been suffering badly to be hit by an amateur. Not just an amateur, but a very pregnant one."

"Are you sure the katana landed in his leg?"

"Yes. Five Anbu appeared on the scene. They kept Ishihen and his wife from moving and attended the Kazekage. One pulled the sword out of his leg and examined it. I think it was covered in blood. Absolutely covered!"

"We asked for facts. 'You think' is not relevant. Can you confirm the hit?" Kankuro's voice raised, for a moment, before he forced it down. Tenten's eyes shifted to him.

"It was covered in blood, ok? One Anbu moved forward and began talking to the Kazekage, who stood up after trying a few times. His leg stopped bleeding but there was a pool of blood where it had been."

"How terrible!" Lee said, squeezing his hands together. His mouth was set in a determined line. Tenten moved to his side, knowing there was only so much time before he ran off to continue searching.

"Yes! And then Ishihen and his wife were removed and the Anbu went inside to gather the daughters. All except the one talking to the Kazekage, who tried to get him to do something, move probably. The Kazekage moved with him, limping. But he recovered from his attack very well, didn't even look rattled. He moved like… Like sticks or something. Like a low-quality puppet. You know, that rickety kind of walk?" She looked back to Kankuro, pantomiming poorly. He nodded.

"Then they walked off slowly. Down that street." She pointed to a narrow gap between two buildings. "That's all I saw." She shrugged, placing her hands back around her children. They looked at all the shinobi in turn, wiping at their faces.

"Thank you for the information. Your name?" Kankuro said, moving slightly in front of Lee, who had opened his mouth to say something. The woman grinned a him.

"Hanin Fuu. My husband is Hanin Han-Li." She grinned wider, this was the benefit she had been waiting for. Kankuro nodded to her again, turning his attention to the other shinobi. Lee practically hopped in place, fists balled near his chest. He spoke before Kankuro could.

"We must go to him immediately! He sounds worse than I thought!" His eyes darted to the street she mentioned. Tenten grabbed his ear, pulling hard.

"Ouch! Owowow, Tenten! Please, we have to-Ouch! _Tenten!_"

"Shut up Lee! Kankuro's in charge right now so wait until he gives the orders!" She gave his ear another tug. Kiba had bristled since the confrontation at the alley, watching Kankuro with a steady sneer. He moved closer now, tempted to go down that street as a simple act of disobedience.

"Come with me if you want, but the Anbu have already found him. There's no longer any point in going after him." Kankuro said, glancing over to Kiba, who snarled and stalked off. Lee managed to pull away from Tenten and jogged to catch up to him.

"Ugh! Ok, I guess we'll keep going." Tenten said, crossing her arms. "We've already been kept up all night so it doesn't really matter." She tried to smile at Kankuro but he wouldn't look at her. He walked quickly down the street. She hesitated to follow him. He had the look of the children clinging to Hanin Fuu. She kept a distance from him as they moved toward Kiba and Lee.

In less than five minutes they had caught up. Just as the woman said, Gaara was limping steadily down a side street with an Anbu following him. When they approached the Anbu turned his head, placing one hand purposefully on his hip while another pressed a button on his collar. Two more appeared in front of them.

"That's far enough." One said. "State your reasons for approaching the Kazekage."

Kiba had come up first, visibly bristling at the question.

"Get out of the way! We just ran all over this crappy village trying to find him because Kankuro can't keep his shit together!" He snarled.

The Anbu were unfazed. Gaara continued to teeter away. Lee came up beside Kiba, eyes practically boring holes into the back of Gaara's head.

"Please let us pass! Kankuro requested our help hours ago to look for Gaara!" One Anbu's arm flinched toward his sword at Lee's casual reference to the Kazekage. The other Anbu sent out a small wave of chakra. It was a message to the Anbu and a threat to the Leaf. Lee's sensing was so poor that he only felt a small, untraceable shift in the air. In the wake of finding his rival, he ignored it.

"He is in obvious pain! Why aren't you doing anything to help him?!" Lee's fists tightened. Anger began coloring his tone. The Anbu drew their short swords.

"We'll take it from here. Dismissed." Kankuro said, walking up. The two Anbu hesitated, then sheathed their weapons and vanished in a swirl of grainy smoke. The Anbu directly behind Gaara continued to follow him, turning back to his task. The other shinobi ran to catch up.

"Gaara!" Lee shouted, waving one arm in the air. Gaara moved on, oblivious. His whole body leaked tendrils of sand into the warming air. Between buildings, in the glimpse of direct sunlight, tiny cracks were visible along his neck and shoulders. The rose and honey colored light made them deeper, redder, so that he seemed to have sharp veins sticking out all over his skin. His arms looked like he had taken a senbon across them in a hazardous, painful pattern. Lee closed the distance between them, reaching out to grab Gaara's shoulder. The Anbu drew his short sword, slicing where Lee's arm was about to be. Lee jumped back, confused.

"Let us pass, we're only here to help him!" He said, sliding into a kata. The Anbu drew the sword back to his waist, lowering into a fighting stance. Tenten ran up, going into a fighting stance even as her face twisted into worry. Kiba ran up too, lowering his head and raising his curled hands like claws. The Anbu raised his hand to his collar but before he could press down on the button hidden there Kankuro yelled behind them.

"Everyone stand down! What the hell is wrong with you guys? His job is to protect Gaara in crisis situations! Do you really think you can just run up and grab him like nothing?" He ran up. The anger he had successfully beaten down swelled up again at Gaara's indifference. He hadn't even turned around or hesitated as they fought to reach him. He drifted away, leaning against buildings lightly as he made his way around a bend. Kankuro pushed past the Leaf shinobi, raising both hands to interlock two fingers and then put them parallel with each other.

"Let us pass." He said. The Anbu sheathed his sword, stepping to the side.

"I would rather stay for protection of the Kazekage." He said, hesitantly stepping forward again when he saw the look in Kankuro's eyes.

"Dismissed." Kankuro snarled. The man nodded, clenching his fists before vanishing with one last long look in Gaara's direction.

Kankuro ran ahead. The Leaf were right behind him. Just as he reached him, Gaara turned. His face was blank and his eyes were flat and grainy. Kankuro recognized that the sand armor had covered his face so completely that he couldn't even see. He probably couldn't hear them.

He reached out and grabbed Gaara by the shoulders. The sand rose up around him, hesitant to attack his familiar chakra.

He began to shake Gaara before he could stop himself. First once, then over and over until the sand armor began to dislocate and fall way in small clumps. It clung loosely to Kankuro's arms and tugged, like a hesitant tapping on his shoulder. Tenten ran up beside him, saying something urgently. Lee too, then even Kiba, began to shout. He couldn't hear them. His anger had broken out over himself, so that he was lost inside it. Gaara's face was a mask, cracking at the edges. His immense chakra that had been leaking away for weeks began to spill out more as he was rattled back and forth. He reached one stiff arm up to stop Kankuro, but it froze when his brother opened his mouth in a scream that drowned out the other voices.

"_andthentoevenrunoutlikenothing! Shittotherestofus! _**_Youdon'tlisten!_**_ You! Know what I went through!? You ungrateful, cold, arrogant little _**_bastard!_** _Can't protect the rest of us if you're dead! You-_"

The Leaf had backed down, mouths hanging open. Tenten's arms had dropped to her sides. Kankuro gripped Gaara so hard the sand began to fracture apart on his shoulders.

"_How can anyone be so selfless and selfish at the same! Fucking! Time!? Do you know what you did to me!? I thought you were dead! Running off to chase after phantoms or running off to die?! You're _**_fucking killing yourself_**_! You _**_promised you would stop_**_! You _**_promised_**_ you wouldn't _**_kill yourself! Just! Fucking! Stop!_**"

Hot tears blurred his vision. Gaara's face had crumbled so badly if there was any expression it was lost. Both arms had risen to defend himself but ended up just holding Kankuro's sleeves as he shook him. The sand pulled harder against him but was still unwilling to attack. Kankuro's face had twisted up, his mouth was open and snarling. A vein bulged out on his neck as his whole body tensed.

All at once it stopped. Kankuro froze, breathing heavily. A small section of Gaara's face crumbled away, revealing the corner of a bleeding lip. His hands trembled on his brother's sleeves. A quiet sound began to tear its way out of Kankuro's chest. His head bent forward until their foreheads touched as his eyes squeezed shut. A broken sob tore out of him. First one, then another, until they tumbled out and he couldn't stop them. He couldn't think for grief.

"Please." He said between them. "Please."

He felt his strength draining. That heavy wrung-out feeling returned and made his knees buckle. He dragged Gaara down as he eased to the ground. He shook him once, weakly, before pulling his brother against his chest. He brought his arms to wrap around him, one squeezed across his back and the other pressed into the sand casing at the back of his head.

The last of the sand armor crumbled. It fell away in wisps, larger clumps pillowing onto the ground around them. As Gaara emerged his labored breathing could be heard. He had lost his hold on his Kankuro's sleeves and let his arms fall loosely to their sides. He brought one hand up, letting it hover in the air for a moment, before putting it back down. He shook from Kankuro. His injured leg was bent away from him, the wound had a crude sand casing the color of deep red wine in the light. He leaned all his weight against his brother, shoulders relaxing as Kankuro began to rock back and forth, sobbing.

The Leaf were still in shock but Tenten recovered the fastest. She moved to the side, pushing at Kiba and Lee. They were stuck for a moment, but after a good shove she managed to get them to move away. They huddled against the wall.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kiba spoke first, turning his horrified look on the other two. "Did you see that?"

Lee nodded quickly, speaking in his approximation of a whisper.

"That was an incredible display of manly affection and brotherly love!" He said hoarsely. Tears began to form as he raised a trembling fist. "We are so privileged to witness such a beautiful outburst!" Tenten groaned reflexively but the weight of the moment pressed down on her. She felt suspended, having witnessed the fear and hatred she found lurking in every crack in Suna color Kankuro's outburst. It was in the foundation of the village, the natives let it echo in the fabric of their lives. It was in the way they held their children, the inflection of their arguments, how close they stood to one another, how they aged. Although she didn't know the full extent, she did understand how that underlying current, that immobile attitude they sustained to survive, colored their mission and kept them from simply reaching out and helping their own Kage.

While Lee raved on and Kiba was lost in confusion, Tenten felt her knowledge detach her from their voices. As Lee's voice rose, Kankuro's grip tightened. Until a small, pained groan could be heard. All the shinobi looked over, even Lee, who stopped mid-sentence. Gaara was still leaning his weight against Kankuro, but his face was pale and jaw tight with pain. He had blood smeared along his nose and chin. There were blotchy marks across his hairline and throat. Kankuro had pushed his face into Gaara's forehead, turned away from the Leaf. He slowly loosened his hold but didn't let go. Gaara tried to pull away, once, then gave up. The sand hissed without malice at his feet.

"Kankuro. You're upset." His voice was so low and coarse it came out as a strained hiss. Kankuro held on, but turned to face him. His face was blotchy too.

"… Y-yeah. Yeah I am. Don't do that again. You hear me? Don't run off to die!" He gave Gaara a small shake then pulled him back to his chest. Gaara mumbled something but it was lost in Kankuro's shirt. Tenten stepped forward.

"Um…" She said, side stepping until she could see both their faces. "We should get him to a hospital. Right away. Right?" She said, turning back to the other two. Lee nodded vigorously. Kiba walked up to her side.

"What the hell was that?" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. The cotton pajama pants stretched against his fists. Gaara turned to look at him, expression clearing by degrees. The sand stilled.

"Inuzki Kiba. What are you doing here?" He said. Kankuro froze, then let go of him and slowly stood up.

"Um… They came here for a mission." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets too. Gaara stared up at him until he spoke again.

"A mission that… Shit, I forgot. They were called in for something important though." He looked quickly to the others.

"You sent them for me." Gaara said. The sand began hissing again, slowly. "Against my direct order not to have outside intervention."

"We're here to investigate a virus that spread to the Leaf." Tenten said quickly, stepping back lightly. "Our merchants have become sick and a few have died so we're here to find a cure. We think it originated with Suna." Gaara stared at her, the only indication of emotion were his thinned lips as he breathed deeply. The sand lurched up, making the others jump back, but splashed down harmlessly. He rubbed at his head.

"Gaara!" Lee shouted. Everyone but Gaara jumped. He looked at Lee as if he had done nothing more startling then tapping him on the shoulder.

"It is a good thing we came since you are so weak right now! We should take you to a hospital immediately so that you can receive the best medical assistance! We have also brought Ino, who is studying medical ninjutsu, and should be able to examine you now that she's had a good night's rest!" He grinned, pumping a fist into the air. Kankuro blanched, leaning back. Kiba stepped back too. Even Tenten groaned, rubbing at her face. Lee looked around, confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"A virus…? What virus?" Gaara asked, pushing both palms into the ground. He shook with a ragged breath.

"Well, it's something we think our merchants contracted from trading with Suna. The medical corps are calling it: _Borrelia burgdorferi_ and it's been spreading fast. Arthritis is a main result but others have died from it. So you see why it's so important that we discover the source and see if you guys might have a cure for it. Right guys?" Tenten said quickly, watching as Gaara's face went blank through her lecture.

"Yeah, that's right. Sure." Kiba said, eyes narrowing. "So why don't you explain to us why you were wandering around attacking people all night?"

Gaara looked up at him. His eyebrow ridges furrowed as he spoke.

"Attacking people?" He said, lightly shaking his head. "Who have I attacked?" He continued. Lee stepped forward again, frowning.

"Gaara, you don't remember? You did get attacked. The wound in your leg, see?" He pointed to it, leaning down. Gaara looked to where he was pointing. He stared at his leg until Lee spoke again.

"You don't remember that?" He said softly, crouching down. Gaara looked at him, jaw moving slightly. He didn't respond. Kiba stepped closer too.

"That was from a katana. You can't say you don't remember, it just happened. Pregnant woman stabbing you ring any bells? Gripping civilians in a sand casing while their daughter begs for their life? Anything?" He said. Gaara stared at him, concentrating.

"Kiba! Can't you see he's wounded? We can question him at the hospital, not out here while he loses more blood!" Tenten glared at Kiba, who stepped back, face red.

"Tenten is right! Need me to carry you?" Lee said, extending his arms. Gaara looked at them like they were complex gears he couldn't operate.

"Hey! Give him space! He can make it, alright?" Kankuro said, voice still shaky. He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes then moved into the tight circle they had formed around Gaara, nudging Lee away. Lee stood reluctantly in response, stepping back.

"Can he?" He said.

"Yeah, let's just figure out a way to carry him or get the medical corps to show up here." Kiba said, scratching his chin.

"We shouldn't have sent the Anbu away, we could have had one go get medical help." Tenten murmured, absentmindedly scanning the rooftops.

Gaaara leaned his weight back onto his palms, pushing himself off the ground. He grit his teeth, paling as the casing around his leg grew soggy. A clump fell away before more sand rushed to replace it. He sank back to the ground, the other leg folded beneath him.

"Gaara!" Lee shouted, even though they were all within a few feet of each other. He crouched down again, throwing one arm over Gaara's shoulders. He leaned away, pulling his shoulders up. Lee was unfazed.

"It is all right now!" He shouted in his face. "We will take you to the hospital right away! I will be your legs!" He gripped Gara's arm and yanked him to his feet in one sharp motion, pulling him tight against his side. Tenten made a sound between a shriek and a gasp, raising her arms quickly. Kankuro and Kiba stiffened.

Gaara stiffened too, the sand turning hard as rock in a moment. In the next, it shot out in parallel strikes on either side of him, curling around his body. Lee jumped back, avoiding the impact of stone. The sound crashed through the narrow alleyway, reverberating through the shuddering windowpanes as the sand softened again, enough to cushion Gaara as he fell onto it. It raised him back into a standing position. The wounded leg was limp and he ignored it. He turned to glare in the general direction Lee had jumped to.

"I didn't mean… Lee, I just. I just have to find him. " He said, pressing himself into the sand as it steadied him. Everyone else had moved away. Kankuro moved forward just as Lee did, stepping into Gaara's line of sight.

"Use that to move. We're going to the hospital now." He said. Gaara pulled himself to full height, looking at Kankuro.

"I can't. I have to find him."

"Who are you looking for?" Lee said, moving to Kankuro's side. Kankuro glanced at him, debating whether or not to push him back again. He decided against it.

"You can't find anyone with that wound. At least let us patch that up before you continue searching." He said, waiting for Gaara to respond. In the silence he sighed heavily through his nose, shoulders slouching. Tenten had moved to Lee's other side, but stood back. Kiba had walked up to Gaara's back, eyes tracking the erratic tendrils of sand that circled the area.

"Also, enough civilians have seen you like this: Weak. Things have already exploded and to have you wander around will only make it worse. We have to figure out what to do with Ishihen before the eight am briefing." Kankuro said.

"Ishihen?" Gaara responded, wiping one hand roughly across his forehead. His breathing had begun to turn ragged again.

"… Ok, scratch that. I have to figure out what to do about Ishihen and you need to focus all your attention on not dying."

"I am sure it would be faster if I carry you." Lee said, raising his fists and his eyebrows. Tenten moved a few steps closer.

"Just help us get him there and you can carry Neji when we get back, ok?" She said, eyes never leaving Gaara. Lee turned his back on him to speak to her. She groaned inwardly.

"But Tenten, Neji never lets me do that. He doesn't see the efficiency!" He said. Kiba moved closer to the two of them, walking carefully through the chakra heavy air with his nose wrinkled up in distaste. Kankuro began stepping back, then hesitated. He reached into a side pouch that was filthy with days of wear. Inside was a half full canteen, which he held out to his brother.

"This should help. Drink the rest and then we'll head out when the sun fully rises and the streets are more clear. Just sit back down again, ok?" He said, moving closer.

"I don't know. If he sits down will he be able to get back up again?" Kiba said, side-eyeing him.

"Where is the nearest jounin barracks? I will get assistance." Lee suddenly said, making Kankuro jump. Gaara was bringing the water carefully to his mouth, his concentration was so centered the sand had gone perfectly still. Kankuro spoke without looking away from him.

"Not in this district; it's a civilian block. But you'll find one three blocks north, it's impossible to miss." He glanced at Lee. "Actually, it's a round building connected to the bakery and a welding unit. There's a sign above it in black lettering that says 'Police Headquarters'." Lee pumped his fist into the air, turning north. He ran a few steps then turned back.

"Why 'Police Headquarters'?" He said. Tenten sighed.

"Because Lee! To have the words 'Shinobi Assembly and Rest Stop' is a huge red flag to outsiders and potential threats. He said it would be impossible to miss probably because we do the same thing." She spoke as she rolled her eyes. He nodded uncertainly, then ran off.

Gaara had drained the water. His eyes cleared and he stood a bit straighter. The others felt, more than saw, his immediate improvement. He glanced around, taking them all in, before he leaned against the sand to reach down and feel his leg. He winced, then straightened back up.

"The blade missed the bone and passed through cleanly. I can't walk on it so I'll use the sand to make it to the hospital." His voice was still shaky and coarse, but Kankuro grinned. His shoulders relaxed and he felt a tension he was unaware of leave them. He let out an unsteady breath.

"Ok, good, let's move then." He looked to the others. "Do you guys know any minor medical ninjutsu? I'd like to avoid people in general until we have this under control."

"Yeah, you look like sh-"Kiba began. Tenten cut over him.

"We don't. But I can go into a shop and get some water if I need to. You and Kiba can escort him." She said.

"You probably can't get any just like that, but I think he'll be alright anyway." Kankuro said, stepping back from Gaara, who had begun to move. Tenten looked him over, grimacing.

"No, I'd better try. Which direction will you be heading in?"

"East. We'll go down the side alley and around the southern bend to avoid the square, then double back northeast on the second story to keep from the crowds. Got it?" Kankuro said, inching away. She nodded.

She headed in the same direction Lee went, moving quickly through the alley. It wasn't until she had made it back onto the street that she saw how busy it was. Crowds of people filed past. Their wraps were on tightly in the morning sunshine and they walked with urgency. It would be just over an hour before the sun was fully out and searing the streets and they intended to get the hard work done before then. She was momentarily overwhelmed. Konohoa had a healthy population, more so than Suna, but unless there was a festival they were never all on the streets at once. It felt like an evacuation was taking place; only everyone was evacuating in different directions. She braced herself and pushed into the crowd. Traveling by rooftop and encountering other shinobi while tensions were high in the busiest part of the day seemed like a poor idea.

Minutes passed as she was jostled along with the flow of the crowd. She let herself be pushed, scanning the brightly colored tarps for a solid building to get what she needed. It took longer than she expected; all the merchants were out at the time and brazenly set up right in front of other buildings, often blocking the front doors. When she finally spotted a wooden door, hidden between two bright red tents, she forced her way through the crowd to it. Once inside, the darkness and silence hit her at once. She stilled until her eyes adjusted and she had sensed for any malignancy. It was clear and quiet.

"Hello. Here for tea?" A young man walked toward her. He had waited until she got her bearings, smiling as she looked over at him.

"No. Water, actually. I need to take some for… A friend." She replied, glancing away at her lie. He frowned at her, scratching his temple.

"You, uh… You know I can't just _give_ water away, right? I mean, you may purchase some but it's kind of steep. Tea would be better for an ailing friend anyway. I would know. I own this tea shop." He said, nodding.

"Well I guess tea would be better, but I really need water. I didn't know you charge for it, how much is it?"

"It's…" His eyes drifted to her Leaf headband. "…Ten ryō per eight ounces."

"And for eight ounces of tea?"

"Five ryō."

"Huh. What do you make your tea out of?"

"What everyone from around here makes it out of. We have brick tea made from root juice or whey."

"Then I guess I'll take tea." She idly walked up to two customers, who had studiously ignored her since the merchant quoted prices. They were leathery-looking, with dirt ground into their clothes. They had tracks of sweat darkening their necks. One had the beginning of a sparse beard full of dust, which he scratched as he looked down at her approach.

"Hey, enjoying your tea?" She said.

"Yes miss." He said, staring into his cup. It was mostly full.

"Really? Good enough for more than one cup?" He glanced to the shopkeeper. "Yes miss."

"Huh. How many have you had?"

"… Three miss."

"Wow, must be hard then. Spending all your hard earned money on tea."

"What miss?"

"Well for five ryō per cup I'm surprised you're willing to splurge." His eyes darted from her, to his companion, the shopkeeper, then back to his cup. His face reddened.

"I uh… I didn't pay no five ryō per cup." He murmured. Tenten leaned closer.

"And how much did you pay?" She was almost whispering. His eyes were drawn to her face as she spoke.

"… One ryō." He said as he looked away, red-faced. His companion snickered. Tenten turned back to the shopkeeper, fishing money out of her side pocket.

"Here's seven ryō. I need five cups of tea and a canteen." The shopkeeper sighed, then moved to the kitchen. Tenten smiled at the man she had spoken to, whose companion winked in response.

…

Back in the street, the three had managed to begin tentatively crossing an open courtyard. The sand had looped around Gaara in lazy, slow circles but shifted under his arms and near his back. Kiba and Kankuro stayed out of range on either side of him. They had entered into a tense silence, broken by the Kage's labored breathing an occasional coughing. He didn't complain about the leg, or the small clumps of red sand it dropped occasionally, or Kankuro's continuous worried glances. Kiba kept looking around, at everything but Gaara.

"Talk." Gaara ordered suddenly, making his companions tense and look over. He had begun to look at the end of the courtyard like a document his attendant misfiled. Kiba glanced at Kankuro for the first time, meeting his confused look.

"Uh…" Kankuro said, still looking at Kiba. "Sure. What about?"

"Anything." Gaara said, gritting his teeth. He leaned heavily into the next step.

"Ok, um… Uh. Uhhhh…" He looked around frantically. "Ok, so last week I was cleaning Crow and found a fracture along the back of the concave reinforcement on his wrist. So I decided to replace it, but didn't have enough three-fourth's inch planks in my supplies kit, so I went to the mechanic's storehouse to call in a favor but his assistant was in. So I decided to window shop until the guy showed up. His first shelf had one inch planks but I have a jigsaw blade and hand razor for that so I decided to check it out anyway. But when I applied minimal pressure along the perceived fault line it bent and nearly caused a hairline fracture! So I moved on to the next shelf-"

"Is this what you sound like all the time?!" Kiba shouted. "If Gaara doesn't fall asleep from you I will. That's not how you tell a story!"

"Well what would you say? You didn't even let me get to the good part…" He mumbled, stepping quickly to catch up with Gaara, who didn't so much as flinch as the conversation turned.

"Here's how you tell a story: Once, about three months back, I was out on a mission. Since we graduated the Chunin exams I don't get to team up with Hinata and Shino anymore. But since this mission was finding the Daimyo's cousin we decided to use all three trackers." His voice dropped as he continued and Kankuro found himself listening closer.

"It was deep in the forest at dusk. We had pinpointed his location in the course of a few days since he had't saturated over a square mile with his chakra." He glared at the back of Gaara's head as they continued on. "As the last few beams of sunlight began to fade Shino turned to me and said 'I found where he's been hiding, but its in a village right outside our borders. Along the Magarigawa River, but on the western side.' So I was like 'Damn, how are we supposed to cross into another land's territory without raising suspicions?' He was like 'We wait until receiving permission to cross the border' 'So we just head back home after coming all the way out here?' I said. He was like 'Yes, come on' but I said 'No way man, we're doing this.' and ran ahead to the river. Hinata was already there, waiting to see what we decided. When she saw me coming she tried to explain all the same things that Shino said, but I wasn't interested. I just stopped long enough to tell her to wait up and then crossed the river. Shino tried yelling something behind me, but I had already started heading toward the target. Now, since it was dusk and foreign land, all the villagers had lighted their warning candles once I entered the area. Big mistake, you know? Since I was faced with such a huge alarm the elder came up to me and performed a ritual greeting. I had to repeat it in order to proceed but I wasn't very good at the dialect but Hinata came up behind me and-"

"Ugh, are you serious?! My story was way more interesting! At least it was something Gaara could get; instead of a bunch of foreign boundaries that nobody cares about!" Kankuro yelled, glaring at Kiba over Gaara's head. Gaara looked at him for the first time, watching as he yelled.

"No way! At least my story had plot! Instead of a second-by-second recount of your boring-ass day!"

"Nothing's more boring than you trying to describe customs even you don't understand! Who the hell sits around for a civilian to mimic a ritual greeting? If you hadn't charged in they wouldn't have noticed you!"

"Oh yeah?! Well if you hadn't… If you…" Kiba hesitated. "What was even the point to your story?!"

"It's… " Kankuro hesitated. "Ok, there wasn't one." He said, deflating.

A soft hiss of the wind on gravel blew grain into Kiba's eye. As he rubbed it, his other eye saw the watery image of Kankuro shaking his head and smiling.

"Ok dude, both our stories sucked." He said, chuckling as he ran one hand through coarse brown hair. His hood had slipped off, revealing his grimy face. Sand crusted the lines of his old face paint and the hollows beneath his eyes. Kiba's jacket had become matted and grainy, rubbing his neck red. His pajamas had clung to his body from sweat and the legs were smeared with dirt. He tried to wipe the heel of his hand on them to rub into his eye again, but it only rubbed more dirt on. Finally he gave up, matching Kankuro's one-eyed squint as they stared each other down. They had stopped in their confrontation. Gaara stopped too, listening to them as he leaned on the sand.

"Yeah, you're right. They were both pretty bad." Kiba finally said as he began to jog to where Gaara was waiting. "Gaara! Give us some better instructions!" He yelled.

"I don't care what you say, as long as you say something." Gaara said, turning halfway to look at him. He began to move forward again as they both caught up. The other two glanced at each other. As Kiba opened his mouth, glaring at Gaara, Kankuro spoke up.

"How about we take this time to figure out our next move? I have to be at that eight o'clock meeting. And Temari will probably be there too, so I have to meet up with her ahead of time."

"Why do you need to go to a meeting? There are obviously more urgent things to do right now." Kiba said, jerking a thumb at the back of Gaara's head.

"Because I have to get the forms needed to give you guys what you need for the thing you were sent to do, remember?"

"… What?" Kiba said as he squinted at him.

"The job you were sent here to do? The thing you need for that job?"

"What thing?"

"The clearance! I have to pick up forms to give you guys clearance to see Gaara's medical files! So that if you're caught you won't be immediately jailed and reported to the Leaf for breaching our allied agreement!"

"Well shit dude! That's way too complex to just, just _allude_ to!" Kiba said, stomping along as he threw his arms into the air. Kankuro's face scrunched up.

"Where did you learn a word like 'allude'?" He said, squinting at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think I can't know a bigger word? I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah, ok. That's still to be-"

"Why would you be giving them access to my medical files?" Gaara's voice cut under Kankuro's. He continued to trudge forward, but his voice betrayed the calm.

"Um… Because. Because…" Kankuro's shoulder slumped. "Because we're out of options Gaara. It isn't about how well you can perform your duties as Kazekage or even about how dangerous you've become to… Well, to Temari and me." He took a deep breath. Gaara did too as his jaw clenched.

"But…" Kankuro continued. "It's about how you've become a threat to yourself… Again. I know you're going to be pissed as hell when you recover but actually I think I may be ok with that. Well, not ok with it but willing to trade, you know?"

"Trade what?" The sand hissed up over the arch of Gaara's heel as he took a step.

"Trade you being alive for you being angry."

Kiba scuffed his foot against a mound of gravel at the mouth of the alley. He looked between the two of them, feeling a strong current pass between them unsaid. He felt himself tense with incomprehension.

"I don't know much about you Gaara." He said, marching on anyway. "Besides the fact that you attacked our village, tried to kill us, then battled through your own village to end up ruling over it. But one little detail kept jumping out at me. It's actually why I took this mission."

The other two were silent as he kicked a rock out of his way with a bit too much force. It bounced off the stone wall and tumbled into Gaara's path. Then crumpled into fine sand under his foot.

"And that's that you're a huge dick. Like, really. More so than Naruto and me, which is really hard to do. I saw you in the Forest of Death and… And I was pretty scared." His voice turned soft. "Akamaru was scared. I had never been so scared in my life. If you knew my Mom, heh… What got me to come back here was that I couldn't keep that face you had, that look, from overshadowing every other detail I knew about you.

It's like if you know a pond has a carcass inside it, it doesn't matter how many pretty plants there are nearby or how murky the water gets from other things, every time you look at it all you really see is the decaying body just under the surface. And I heard Kankuro and Temari begging with you back then-" Kankuro cringed, looking at the ground as he trudged on. Gaara's eyelids drooped a bit. One hand reached up to scratch a thin line down the side of his throat. "-and I couldn't imagine someone like you having a family. How do you guys manage that? How do you even… Survive someone like that?" He paused, jaw working as he glanced from one brother to the other.

"I took this mission so I could see something other then that damn decaying carcass that still had me scared. I had to witness that family I couldn't imagine." He shrugged when Kankuro looked over at him.

"I get that." Kankuro said, then quickly looked away.

They walked on in silence. The buildings provided a shield from the harsh sunlight. But the next turn it shot fierce and red across their faces, turning the alley into a tunnel of fire. Kiba hesitated, reaching one hand up to shield his eyes. He made out the shape of the other two, Gaara moving ahead with an unnatural and steady gait. The sand surrounded him slowly, forming the malformed shadow that Kankuro's larger silhouette followed. In the bright light he saw the large outline's head lower and shoulders raise, but he followed the malformed shadow unflinchingly into the bright tunnel. They both dissolved into the light without hesitation, one after the other, until there was nothing left of either of them.

**A/N** I started publishing this fic thinking I would be in my own little corner of the internet to write without limitations, but I am surprised and overwhelmed by the reviews and comments. Thanks guys! I really appreciate them.

**A/N** So I'm still working on this fic and there's a LOT to go through. I'm hung up on how hard Lee is to write. So yeah, once I make a semi-respectable Lee I'll upload the next chapter; which is pretty long. Sorry about the delay!


	12. Lee

"I didn't know him that well; we were no more than nodding acquaintances, but I always felt like he was sincerely pleased to see me. I think he made everyone feel that way, even strangers; he had that quality about him, a disarmingly unguarded avunicularity, a smile that caught you by surprise." - _A Simple Plan_ by Scott Smith.

"Excuse me, is this the jounin barracks?"

Lee stood in the doorway of the small building, hands on his hips and determination on his dirty face. Only a few men were inside. One was smoking a hand-rolled cigarette near the window, which he slowly removed to better show his bemused grin. Three played cards around a small wooden table but the dealer nearly dropped the deck when Lee spoke.

The man by the window put the lit cigarette behind an ear melded to his face along the lobe. It fit perfectly.

"You looking for Shinobi? We're the police; but we might be able to assist you anyway."

He walked up to Lee slowly, while the others made small, numerous movements under the table or inside their coat pockets and continued to stare.

"Well I was told to find the jounin barracks to help but ah, maybe you could assist me instead! You see it is urgent I-Wait!" He spoke quickly, gesticulating wildly before suddenly freezing.

His face scrunched up in concentration. The man he spoke to appraised him slowly as Lee gathered his thoughts. He took in the Leaf headband around his waist and the dirty jounin jacket on his shoulders, as well as the scars along his body. His unoccupied hand moved to his hip as he took a slow drag. The men around the table shifted imperceptibly.

"Let's… talk in the back, sir. You came in last night, right? Must be urgent to get you up and running so soon."

"Yes!" Lee raised both fists, taking a step forward. All three men at the table jumped to their feet. "It is extremely urgent! You see I was not sure if I should tell you since you say you are not shinobi but you act like shinobi and also Kankuro told me you would be so I guess you are just trying to be subtle!" He beamed.

The cigarette fell out of the man's mouth. He didn't notice.

"Gaara is very weak and in need of assistance but would not let me carry him so I have to come get you so that you can carry him to safety! He is not able to walk because his leg is wounded so we have to hurry!" He took a deep breath, nearly hopping as he pointed back to the door.

"… What the fuck…" The man breathed.

He reached for his ear, stopped, then looked down at the cigarette on the ground. As he knelt onto one shaky knee to pick it up one of the men at the table stepped forward.

"You… Say the Kazekage is injured?" He said. Lee nodded quickly. He turned back to the other two.

"That would explain the incident. Why didn't they follow the Kazekage?" He continued.

The other two kept their hands on their weapons.

"Kankuro ordered them away! He had a heart bursting with brotherly love that poured out of him like a majestic river and could not be contained any longer!" Lee said as he teared up. "But that is not important right now! Beautiful. But not important! We must reach Gaara immediately!"

"You… Say you… Carried him?" The man near him said as he rose back to his feet.

"No no! I was going to but he was unable to let me help him. I believe he may have a head injury; otherwise I am sure he would have been glad about the efficiency! Also the blood coming out of his head could have been from a head injury…" All four of them turned pale. "But that is why we must reach him as soon as possible!"

"Um… I'll just go get Captain Mata…" The closest man walked away quickly, trailing smoke from his ear. Lee went up to the desk, leaning around the bend to where he had disappeared behind the curtain.

"Did he just say the Kazekage is 'very weak'?" The three had slowly sat back down and huddled together, watching Lee and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Yeah, I think so." The man wearing a heavy cloak across his nose spoke. His speech was slightly muffled, but since he never removed the cloth, the others didn't notice.

"Is this guy for real?" The youngest said. He was bareheaded and beardless.

"I dunno. Why not trust him? He's from an allied village." When the third spoke the scar tissue dominating his lower lip flapped.

"You know what they say about Leaf shinobi. Cracked pots, all of them." Heavy Cloak said, nodding to the young one.

"He fits that description." More lip flapping.

"Why are they even here?" The cloak shifted as he scratched underneath it.

"Probably to gather information about us. I hear since the dry season began the first thing the council did was begin cutting communication with the Leaf."

"Those bigoted bastards. We need their trade!" The bareheaded one exclaimed, clenching his fists on the table.

"No! We need nothing." The scar tissue scrunched out as he grimaced.

"But things have gotten better since the new agreement." Heavy Cloak lowered his head as he spoke. The cloak nearly touched his tea.

"Perhaps not for the Leaf. I hear they sent out less shinobi for missions this past month than in two years."

"How would you know that?" The young one spoke up, cocking his head at the scarred up lips.

"I'm... 'familiar' with the Head of Infiltration…" He replied, smiling his ruined smile.

"Well if they're trying to infiltrate us they should have sent someone less conspicuous." A short, angry breath temporarily lifted the cloak.

"It'd be smart to send him though. Guess he doesn't do much good except as a decoy." The scar tissue puckered out.

"Send a ninja dog as a decoy. If they can waste manpower then they have no troubles." He waved his hand away at the thought, the top, uncovered, half of his face softening with wisdom.

"You know they've always been spoiled. Spoiled on water, on children, on wealth. On everything the Council keeps saying we'll get more of but never deliver." The young one said, attempting to mimic the wizened look.

"On information too. Be quiet when you don't understand! Speak freely and they get another card to play." He spat through his scar.

"With this one? I doubt it. Look at him." The cloak waved toward Lee as he jerked his head.

"Well why else send him here?"

"Oh, enough of this! I'll ask." The bareheaded one huffed as he stood. The other two glared at him but made no move to stop him. Instead they subdued their chakra, turning back to the table. They encouraged his boldness, but wanted no part of it.

Lee could hear their conversation, but had politely avoided looking over. Instead he tapped his fingers anxiously against the wooden counter as he waited. He smiled at the young man who approached him. The bareheaded one hesitated, face scrunching up. He turned back partway to glance at the others, who froze when he looked over.

"Hello! Did you have a question for me?" Lee said, smiling wider. The other man moved to the counter, placing one arm awkwardly on it in a move that was supposed to be casual. Lee put an arm up too. There was silence.

"Urm, well…" He said at length, scratching his face and avoiding Lee's eyes. "My companions and I were just wondering why you were sent here."

A groan escaped the other's man's ruined lips as one hand went to his head. Lee blinked curiously at him, then turned back to the bareheaded man.

"Why we were sent here? You, uh, want to know why?"

"Well… Yeah."

"The… Truth?" Lee said, shifting his weight to the other foot. His back began perspiring. All the Sand shinobi looked over.

"… Yes." The young man said, looking Lee head on. He had begun leaning forward. Lee leaned back.

"Well you see, it is hard for me to answer that question since, um. Since I am not really supposed to say."

"_What?_" Captain Mata emerged from the hall. Everyone looked over. He glared cooly at Lee, walking around until he stood between him and the exit. Lee gulped, forcing both arms to his sides.

"What the hell do you mean you can't state your reasons for being here? We have the report you filed last night." He reached into his jacket.

Lee tensed, readying himself. Mata arched an eyebrow, then slowly pulled out a manilla folder. He opened it without looking away, turning it so that Lee could see Shikamaru's tidy handwriting. He quoted it word for word.

"Admission: Konohoa Shinobi. Objective: Medicinal. Status: Urgent. Dispatched through Haruno Sakura of Konohoa. Including; Jounin Nara Shikamaru, Chunin Tenten, Chunin Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru (Beast Class), Chunin Akimichi Chōji, Jounin Rock Lee, Chunin Yamanaka Ino. Components: To locate and gather the substances causing the virus _Borrelia burgdorferi_ in Konohoa; a merchant disease. Clearance Needed: Level Two."

Lee cringed at the last part, lowering his head. Mata's eyes narrowed. He threw the file down.

"You lied." He said, stepping forward onto the file. Lee still refused to look up.

"You'll all be arrested and prison-bound. The Hokage will have to make an excellent barter to recover her-"

"Yes." Lee said, glaring down at his feet. His voice was quieter then usual, but still loud in the sudden silence. "We lied. We do not need level two clearance. It turns out that the disease may have some effect on Gaara and we need to give him an antidote quickly. So… So we need higher clearance. We did, um…" He swallowed thickly as his face turned red. "It is true that we were sent here… To investigate a sickness. To help with a sickness."

"So the report is true? All you need is to request higher clearance? Every word was true, aside from that error?" Mata said, stepping forward again. Lee nodded.

"The purpose of your mission was a merchant disease? That _just so happens_ to have struck the Kazekage? So that you _just so happen_ to have been present when he took a turn for the worst?" He continued.

Lee hesitated, then nodded. His fists clenched tightly at his sides. Mata examined him for a long moment, then turned and picked up the file. He handed it to the nearest jounin as he turned toward the door.

"Go with him to the Kazekage and we'll sort this out later… Jounin Rock Lee." He said. Lee's head jerked up. Shame was etched into every inch of his face.

"You're a terrible liar."


	13. Temari Four

Temari woke up to the unusual and unpleasant sound of someone knocking. She sat up slowly, fatigue turning to disbelief. By the time she had slipped out of bed and made it to her door, the knocking had stopped. She opened it to Advisor Foo, hands folded neatly behind his back and eyebrows brushed to symmetrical perfection. He nodded once at her. She glared back at him.

"Lady Temari. I was here to request audience with the Kazekage but he doesn't seem to be in. Have you any idea where he went?" He said, raising both eyebrows.

"He went out." Temari's voice was thick with sleep, but she didn't bother clearing her throat. Foo nodded.

"And Lord Kankuro?"

"He went out too. Why are you here, Foo? You'll see Gaara at eight. It's…" She leaned against the door, closing her eyes as one had raked through her bushy hair. "Probably about six thirty."

"Excellent, Lady Temari. It's six thirty-five. But the Kazekage is usually up at this time."

She glared at him.

"Ah, no offense meant."

"Ok, cut the crap Foo." She said, crossing her arms. "Why are you being all sugary sweet? And why the hell did you make a house call? Gaara hasn't missed a meeting in months. You'd have better luck waiting at his office, at least then you won't wait more than an hour before seeing him."

"Because I was hoping he would miss a meeting or two." Foo voice dropped to its usual coldness. He crossed his arms too.

"He needs to avoid the public eye and get as much work done from his home as possible. Since you've been so keen on protecting him I would've thought you would've done something about this by now." He said, raising a bushy eyebrow. Temari sighed heavily through her nose.

"Why does everyone act like I'm smothering him? I'm just following orders!"

"Then you shouldn't be! Chain him to his bed if you have to, just keep him from broadcasting his weakness!"

"Gaara will do whatever he wants to do, whenever he wants to do it. You know that."

"Yes, yes… I know. But! You and Lord Kankuro hold sway over him-"

"Hardly."

"-some sway. Together you should work to keep him off his feet for a few days."

"And you showed up on the off chance that Kankuro and I would work together to maybe be able to convince Gaara to take a break? Pretty big gamble."

Foo shrugged.

"Worst case scenario, I thought, was that he didn't listen to you or to me and I could say I tried my best as his chief advisor." He lowered his head, grimacing.

"But now I see that the worst case scenario is that he would be out all night, attacking civilians, calling in Anbu, imprisoning Councillor Ishishen and his family, and being trailed by the Leaf shinobi into the eastern district."

They were both silent as Temari's eyes widened and Foo's face darkened.

"Bullshit." She said, body tensing as she studied his face.

"This, Lady Temari, is why I'm here. You and Lord Kankuro are in danger of investigation and Lord Gaara is in danger of dying. I was woken from a sound sleep at about four to the news that Ishihen's wife attacked the Kazekage and that the Leaf had cornered him in a back alley. If you ask me, they're loyalty was tested and proven. They did not kill him, that much we know. But-"

"Why." Temari said, voice deceptively calm. Foo stiffened, ready to jump back. "Did you not. Take him to a hospital. Immediately?"

He waited a moment before answering, watching her pupils dilate.

"The Kazekage resisted all attempts for support and then Lord Kankuro ordered the Anbu away as soon as he entered the alley with the Leaf."

"What? He _what_?"

"Yes."

"No. No, he's not that stupid. He didn't."

"He did."

"Bullshit!" She said, throwing her arms up and glaring furiously at Foo.

He stepped back until he was against the wall, but his face remained calm.

"You should have done your job and warned him about this, protected him! I don't give a damn if he's the Kazekage or not! You imbecile!" She advanced, balling her hands into fists.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?! Who informed you but not me?! You deceptive, backstabbing, little-"

"I am to be informed because I am to advise the Kazekage in dangerous situations such as this. I waited since Lord Kankuro is leading him to the hospital. Lord Gaara is physically improved, if only a fraction. I did not alert you since you were aware of his running out in the middle of the night and did nothing."

Temari flinched like he slapped her, lowering her arms. They were less than a foot away from each other.

"You did nothing. I have been rearranging the councillors' schedules for today so that they remain separated from each other. I have also made sure that no one else was informed. No one unless I told them specifically. Although every shinobi under Mata may already know, since it was his Anbu faction that assisted the Kazekage and by the time I reached the jounin barracks the information had leaked. Their work will be isolated as well for the perceivable future. I did not tell you because I was cleaning up this mess." He slowly placed both hands behind his back again. "This will not spread any farther than it has. Nothing happened last night. Nothing."

Temari had regained her composure, eyes clouding over as she processed his information.

"You can't cover this up as long as Gaara continues to wander. How many have gone to assist him?"

"None. The original three are monitoring the Kazekage's process and making sure no other shinobi bear witness to it. Mata is in direct contact with me. And I told him to keep an eye on the Leaf. If we send over any more shinobi it will only spread farther."

"The morning patrols will find him."

"I have redirected those to the winter patrols. As long as Lord Kankuro continues on his path and the Anbu continue to wield their influence, this will not go any further. It takes a lot of effort to contain an explosion once it has begun."

"They'll be suspicious of this sudden redirection from you."

"I've used your name for the redirection. In a way, I couldn't have you waking up until the preparations were complete." He almost smiled.

She appraised him with a mixture of respect and distrust. She sighed again, backing down.

"Ok, it may work."

"Yes as long as the Leaf continue to escort the Kazekage together, this whole mess will be one unpleasant burn on the hands of diplomacy." He smiled, nodding.

She nodded slowly too, a bad feeling churning her stomach. She had learned to rely on those feelings like another limb and took a moment to formulate her thoughts. Foo was familiar with these small, productive pauses and waited patiently.

_She's been acting rashly. Well, they all have. It's good to see some thought on her face._

"When was the last time you received a report on Kankuro's progress?" She said, turning back to her room.

It was wide but shallow. Her head was only a foot from the ceiling, so that she seemed tall and imposing. It was also neat, always neat, with her bed in the corner and her weapons rack hidden beneath the window. A thin cloth covered the sharp blades that pointed upwards. There was a wooden dresser against the far wall, situated between a long desk and shelving. One had tidy stacks of documents and the other, her room's only mess, were journals, letters, and scraps of paper balled up between numerous writing implements. On the right side until the far wall, the shelving was filled with books. They all looked old, worn down and soft, but nearly every one of them she had bought herself. She loved her books, but was not kind to them.

She opened her closet and pulled out a pre-determined outfit. It was full of them. Foo stepped into the room to speak more clearly.

"About an hour and twenty minutes ago."

"Why so long?" She pulled her night shirt off, folded it and placed it on the bed. She glanced back at Foo, who stared at the far wall.

"Their progress is very slow. I may delay the reports further."

"Don't." A bra was pulled from the lower dresser. She hesitated, then chose another.

"Why?" He glanced at her smooth back as she strapped on a bra. He felt nothing.

"I just need to be sure they're avoiding more trouble." She said, pulling on a blouse.

"The Anbu are keeping the civilians from the less traveled areas. Do you have a premonition?" He replied, lowering his bushy eyebrows.

Temari rolled her eyes as she pulled on her skirt. Foo had too much trust in superstitions for her taste. He believed she held some mystical power to predict danger. She felt it was her family that predetermined danger, she had simply paid attention enough times to learn the pattern.

"No. I just have… A feeling."

"I'll alert the Anbu right away!"

"Foo-"

"They'll be told to be on their guard. I'll call for a report."

"Ugh, fine. But close the door on your way out."

"Of course Lady Temari." He slipped back to formalities as he turned out into the hall.

When she finished dressing she went to the bathroom mirror to brush her hair out and pull it back. Before she managed the first stroke she stopped, looking at her own reflection. The bad feeling was like spoiled milk in her stomach and she hated what it did to her body. Her hands trembled and she saw fear in her own eyes. She put the brush down and leaned toward her reflection until her breath fogged the mirror. She hungrily took in the rawness of her own face, eyes drinking in the rare opportunity to truly see herself. The Temari that she trained down every morning only to fight again every night. The one Kankuro recognized with a glance and loved with a fierceness she couldn't understand. Thinking of him brought her back to the bathroom with a jolt.

She pursed her lips as she mechanically managed her hair, as she had done every day since her uncle's comment that her mother used to also wear two ponytails when she was younger. When she finished it was a quick walk to the heavy hot outside, where she moved east along the back alleys. The sun burned down on the parts in her hair and the exposed skin along her throat and calves. She ignored it, moving quickly but with a natural gait that kept civilians from looking over. She breached the eastern district soon enough, moving toward the medical center. Knowing the Anbu were escorting Gaara and Kankuro was comforting, but if they weren't aware of it they may be more careful than necessary and take too long. And be too late. She quickened her pace.

"Lady Temari." A shinobi materialized from a near stone wall. She stopped, looking at him fully.

"A Leaf Shinobi has come to the jounin barracks with private information from Lord Kankuro and with the orders to bring assistance for the Kazekage." Temari's eye began twitching as she rubbed her temples.

"He says the Kazekage is 'badly wounded' with a 'head injury that may be from the blood coming from his head'. He also implied that the Kazekage was disoriented and in need of being carried. Due to his injuries, or the efficiency, or… I apologize, he was a bit difficult to understand." He lowered his head.

"Was it Rock Lee?"

"Yes Lady Temari."

They shared a private moment of parallel exasperation.

"Alright." She said at length. "How many were present?"

"Mata and his men."

"Which men?"

"Kanmuri, Nokan, Ninben, and Tatebou."

All directly under Mata. She studied the man's Anbu mask. It was a dog face with black pointed ears and an open mouth of sharp teeth. The inner division of Anbu. She noticed a small crack in one of the teeth. Iro. He was trustworthy and obedient, making him the errand runner for the inner division. She could only assume he knew everything that happened. If their Anbu needed to be _told_ information they would be inadequate. But the Anbu work as an ace for the Kazekage and not only in a positive way. They're the only division of shinobi who not only don't answer to the Daiymo but also don't contact the Council directly. Her father issued many obscure orders through them that eventually broke the village apart with distrust and desperation. So in her mind well-handled Anbu are lightly handled Anbu and to allow them to remain dormant was often best. She nodded to him as she thought. He waited.

"What have you done with Rock Lee?"

"He's leading Nokan, Tatebou, and Kanmuri to where he assumes the Kazekage is."

"He's going the wrong way then?"

"Yes."

"Lead me to him."

"Yes, Lady Temari."

He jumped up, pushing off the side of the building and braced the arm shield on his left hand to lurch to the rooftop. Temari followed, twisting her legs on the first leap to propel herself using her own weight. They moved quickly, leaping from sizzling rooftop to sizzling rooftop.

The sunlight had beat on the stone until gentle waves of heat roll off them. Along a main road, three woman whispered fiercely to each other in the shade, their sons playing together in the open street. Three had surrounded the fourth and took turns pushing him down. He was bigger than them, almost fat, and his face was reddened from heat, exhaustion, and humiliation. Temari passed right as he was pushing himself up again, groaning as he rose on his scraped-up palms. A younger, scrawnier boy glanced to the women to make sure they weren't watching, then raised his leg to kick the older boy in the butt before he made it off the ground. The other two snickered, eyes wide with glee. Temari gave them less than a thought, a mere reaction. She crouched down, ready to propel herself, and threw a bolas as she did so. It entangled the younger boy, wrapping tightly around his upraised leg; the weights throwing his leg out to the side. He toppled into the dirt, arms splayed, face first, as the older boy managed to get up and the three woman looked over. Temari felt herself grinning as she heard their shouts of alarm, growing fainter in the distance as she followed Iro. He didn't make any physical acknowledgment of her actions but she felt a flash of chakra, a warm, nearly humorous flare of it, as he jumped from roof to roof. It was the Anbu way of laughing.

In ten minutes he slipped between two buildings. She felt a flare of chakra right before joining him, landing directly in front of Lee and three frazzled-looking jounin. Lee was taken aback by her appearance, eyes going wide. The man behind him sighed heavily as he watched.

"Temari! What are you doing here? Are you here to help me locate Gaara? He was around here somewhere but…" He yelled before turning back to where he had just walked, scratching his head thoughtfully.

Temari watched him walk in a small circle for a moment, fighting a growing smile. The other three following him glared as he continually changed direction, muttering about which way is the most 'promising'.

"Rock Lee." She said.

He stopped, looking back to her. She was momentarily stunned by the raw expectation and friendliness on his face. As if she were an old friend who showed up just in time to help him gather his money off the street.

"Um. R-Rock Lee. Why don't I… Show you where he is?" She heard herself say. She grit her teeth.

_Damn. His trust is overwhelming!_

"Ah, thank you Temari!" He beamed. "It is important that we reach him as soon as possible for extra assistance!" He jogged to her side.

She felt herself squinting away from his smile. She turned toward Anbu Iro.

"Return in ten minutes for a report on his health and progress. Also confront the other Anbu reporting to Foo; keep me updated. Go." He bowed, then vanished in a puff.

Tatebou walked to her side.

"Lady Temari." He began. "The Leaf have lied to us."

They both glanced at Lee, who had run ahead to the cross street. He was waving and smiling. The other two nodded in response.

"What do you mean?" Temari said as she began following.

"This jounin revealed that their mission requires much higher clearance than level two. In fact, it may have to do with the Kazekage's illness."

"You think they caused it?"

"Maybe not. Or perhaps the merchant disease has spread to him, just as they predicted it would."

"That's a very sloppy plan. Infesting an entire village with disease in order to poison one individual is unheard of stupidity. Dismiss the idea and the rumors immediately."

"Yes Lady Temari." He side-eyed her as the other two caught up.

Although surrounded by her own shinobi Temari couldn't help the reflexive gesture of placing her hand on her weapon. They pretended not to notice. The group stopped behind an unmanned fabric cart, letting Lee walk ahead. He glanced back as soon as he felt the shift, catching a glimpse of Temari's ponytails between bright streaks of cloth.

"But what about the higher clearance?" Tatebou began again. "If they're really trying to access The Kazekage's medical files that's an act of war."

"Let me handle that." Temari said as she waved Lee over, stern-faced. He waited a moment, uncertain, before jogging back to them.

"Don't concern yourselves with the Leaf. They were entrusted into our village-"

"At a time like this!" Nokan interrupted, glaring furiously at Lee as he approached. He was almost within hearing range.

"Keep your mouth shut if you have no productive thoughts. Follow behind the Leaf jounin and I but be obscure. I don't want you messing anything else up!" She snapped, glaring at Nokan.

He blushed, lowering his head. She stepped away from them before he could mutter his apology. Lee slowed down as he approached, but only by a bit. He stopped directly in front of Temari.

"I forgot to let you lead!" He beamed, moving to the side. "Although I am sure he went this way. I can just… Just feel it!"

Temari sighed, moving out into the street with a casual walk. The others followed, moving as a separate group and correcting their path to synch up when the few civilians weren't looking. It was mostly empty but children were scattered in twos and threes, determined to play even in the heat. They hardly glanced over, except to elbow each other and stare, wide-eyed, at Lee. He smiled and waved to them as he passed, making their expressions even more amazed. He stayed by Temari's side, walking faster then slowing himself down to match her pace. He glanced at her compulsively; frowning at her slow progress.

"Um, Temari… It is urgent. Could we not just use the rooftops?" He stopped to let her catch up, balling his hands into fists.

"Do you want to be conspicuous?" She didn't look at hm.

"Is that a concern?"

"For anyone else, what happened last night would be the end of their rule. For Gaara, it's a frightening echo of the past. That alone may be enough to remove trust from him and cause his position to crumble. He's already under scrutiny, we don't need any more."

"But-"

"Do you know how a Kage comes into office?" She said as she rounded the corner of a small feed store. Lee hesitated, then followed her.

"By being appointed into office by the Council when the previous Kage resigns. Or dies." He said as he matched her pace, arms swinging loosely at his sides. Temari smiled. A small, thin smile.

"And how does one leave office?"

"Having one bad night should not be enough to take away his position! Anyone could see that he is sick!" Lee shouted, raising his fists. Temari glanced at him. She was quiet for a few steps, looking into a nearby shop. The guests didn't so much as glance at them.

"Are you the best taijutsu user in Fire Country?" She suddenly said, still looking away.

"Ah no." Lee blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Master Gai is definitely the best. But I will continue to work hard and excel!"

"How do you know Gai is the best? And you're the second best?"

"Because… Because our skill speaks for itself! Because we can defeat any taijutsu specialist that comes to challenge us!"

"Have you fought every taijutsu specialist in Fire Country?"

"Well… I suppose I have not, no."

"So there could be someone better."

"That is true." He smiled. "And very exciting!"

"Then how do you know you're the best?"

"Because our mastery was chiseled out of us one glorious nick at a time! Because our reputation has spread to-"

"Exactly!" Temari turned on him suddenly. She planted her feet, leaning toward him and glaring. He flinched, pulling his fists back to shoulder height as he blinked owlishly at her.

"Because you're fighting for your reputation! What does it matter? If you can kill an opponent as well as the next shinobi then why does it matter to us, to those that fight in secret and darkness, whether everyone knows that or not?" She said, placing both hands on her hips. The three shinobi stopped, tense and within hearing range.

"Uh…" Lee said at length, face scrunching up. "Because that is how we are known? That is how we gain esteem."

"And position. If Gaara's reputation is ruined, _again_, after all this time and all this fighting then it won't just effect whether he's Kazkage or not. It'll affect whether he has a future or not! From yesterday to today Gaara's skill as a shinobi hasn't diminished. But his reputation has. And that's more important than skill. If you and the rest of the Leaf keep running around doing whatever the hell you want, like chickens with their heads cut off, people will take note. And then take note of what you're rushing around for. And you may as well kill Gaara yourself if that happens."

Lee flinched, raising his shoulders up. His eyebrows furrowed and lips thinned as he listened. Temari sighed, shrugging one shoulder and waving him off with the other hand.

"Listen Rock Lee, you should know something. I admire you in a way."

"You do?"

"Yes. So do Kankuro and Gaara." His eyes went wider as he opened his mouth. She cut him off.

"-You work extremely hard. You're an incredible taijutsu specialist. And you care for people. It's not fake either. You honestly care." She scrutinized him quickly, shaking her head lightly. "And I know our way of handling what's going on is very different from your's but we're working toward the same goal. That's why there are so many people who seem to be doing nothing. They're doing a lot. They're keeping others from becoming aware and, while that won't help keep him alive now, it will help sustain his future." She sighed, lowering her head as she looked at him.

"Do you understand Lee?"

He looked at her, noting her slumped shoulders and the gentle worry lines in her face. They stood close together, but she didn't have a weapon ready. She was fully open. His eyes softened as he nodded slowly.

"Yes." He said, watching the relief flood her features. "I understand. I am sorry. We were sent into this mission with an urgent status and little information. All we care about now, all we know to care about, is keeping Gaara alive."

"Thank you." She said, then sighed and turned back to the road. They both walked in silence.

Minutes of silence passed before laughter rang out across a low stone wall. Two women were seated in the shade. One had her hand on the other's shoulder, bent over as she laughed. Lee smiled as he walked past, but it faded fast. He looked at the back of Temari's head as they walked by.

"Temari…" He began at length.

"Hold on." She said, holding up a hand and squinting at a far wall. An Anbu materialized, stepping forward. He remained silent.

"Wait here for a moment." She said to Lee, walking to to the Anbu. He spoke when the wind shifted away from the Leaf jounin.

"They have almost reached the hospital but Lord Gaara has stopped. The cause is unknown. He's lost a lot of blood. Lord Kankuro and the Leaf shinobi Kiba are standing on either side of him arguing over who is going to carry him. Among other things." He summarized, keeping his obscured eyes on Lee. Lee looked away, attempting to seem uninterested.

"Is that all?" Temari said. He voice was calm.

_I'm going to hit Kankuro so hard he'll be admitted with Gaara. I'm going to strangle him. I'm going to-_

"No Lady Temari. That was all I observed. However, another Anbu noticed that Lord Gaara's movements have not slowed down due to the leg but due to him rubbing at his temples. He is having pains in his head. He cringes every ninety-two to a hundred and eight seconds."

"I see. Dismissed."

She turned back to Lee, who jogged up to her side reflexively.

"They haven't made it to the hospital yet so we've got to move. But don't look concerned." She stared at him for a moment. "Please stop looking concerned."

"I cannot." He replied as he ducked his head.

"Weren't you taught to school your expressions?" She said, leaning over to get a better look at his face.

"Master Gai says that the full power of youth is expressed through raw passion and the vitality of emotion coursing through our bodies." His lower lip trembled as he shook his head, blinking back tears.

"Ew," Temari said, stepping lightly back. "well try not to… Cry. He's this way, c'mon."

They went almost peacefully, Lee sniffling and Temari moving faster, trying to avoid a potential outburst from him. Mata's shinobi trailed along behind them. The closer they got to Gaara's location the less civilians they saw, until the streets were clear and they could follow without needing to hide their intentions. But they didn't move closer; their eyes were on Lee.

Along a main street a mangy dog had pulled a few pieces of fruit off an abandoned cart. Lee hesitated, watching him choke himself repeatedly on large chunks he ripped off but didn't bother to chew. He was filthy and thin, his whole body trembled violently as he tore into the fruit. He was so absorbed he didn't notice their approach until they were only a few feet away. He turned, eyes wide and frightened, before snarling at them. Temari kept walking as if he didn't exist. Lee stopped, wiping his eyes. The dog pulled itself up, fur rising along its shoulders in clumps, before it crouched down suddenly and began to pee. Lee turned toward it, reaching out his hand.

"We will not hurt you little guy, no need to be-"

"Lee." Temari had stopped a few feet away. The dog began whining in between snarls, its pee-soaked tail tucked tight under its body. She still didn't look at it.

"We're in a hurry." One hand went to her hip.

"Ah, yes," Lee said, stepping back once. The dog's eyes snapped down to catch the movement. "but this poor dog is in need of medical attention and I thought we could bring him along with us to the hospital."

"Gaara's more important."

"I know. But that does not mean this little doggy is not important." He said, smiling down at it.

"The hospital won't accept dogs."

"Well," He said, taking a cautionary step forward and crouching down. "Then I will have to make sure he gets medical attention right after Gaara does by bringing him to the proper facility." He reached one hand out, palm up, and grinned.

The dog crouched further, body hugging the ground, and began panting. His eyes darted from Lee to Temari then back again, before he closed them and pulled himself down into a tight ball. Lee took another step forward. The dog whined loudly, inching toward him, eyes on Temari. She had become very still. Mata's men had stopped as well.

"It is ok little guy. You are very hungry and scared, huh?" Lee murmured, reaching out both arms.

"How are you doing that?" Temari murmured and the dog jumped up, rushing Lee and snarling. When it got close enough it lunged, baring its fangs. Lee moved easily out of the way, still crouched. The sharp sound of teeth clacking echoed along the street, before it turned around sharply, tail tucked and kicking up sand, and disappeared down an alleyway. Lee watched it go, frowning. He stood up and turned to Temari, who had watched the attack without moving.

"You frightened him." He said.

She eyed him before speaking. He kept his arms close to his sides, fists balled and shoulders sagged. She decided he was legitimately upset.

"I'm sorry." She said after a pause. He looked to her quickly before smiling.

"It is alright. I will find him later." He jogged up to her side, bumping shoulders, before he went ahead. She tensed under the familiar contact. After moving a few yards away he turned back with a triumphant grin.

"Temari! We will be able to get to him, do not worry! If we do not find Gaara by seven thirty then I will do five thousand laps around Suna!" He pumped a fist into the air and, without waiting for a response, ran down the street. Temari watched the dust blow listlessly in his wake.

_Idiot._ She thought as the three men behind her groaned and swore. _He went the wrong way._


	14. Lee Tries

**A/N **This is my birthday present to all of you; three chapters! I know it's not what you asked for but I don't have enough money for all the things you probably DO want.

* * *

At seven eighteen, they heard yelling as they half ran to where the Anbu had directed Temari on his most recent visit. They rounded the corner to see Kiba stomping in angry half circles, nearly frothing at the mouth as he yelled. Kankuro had one arm on Gaara and the two shinobi could see it shaking from halfway across the courtyard. His other hand was waving around as he flipped Kiba off and shouted. The words were lost as they argued. Gaara, to Temari's instant relief, was conscious and trying to move away from Kankuro, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was being held back. His eyes were clouded over and face flushed as the sand moved around him. It looked like the leaves of a wilting plant shifting in the breeze. The shape didn't change, it only shuddered and dropped occasionally, only to hiss back up. Kankuro flinched away from it every time, but never let go of Gaara's arm. He caught sight of the two shinobi running toward him and stopped yelling, middle finger still upraised. Kiba had pulled his arms down at their approach. He yelled to Lee, oblivious to the single-minded fury on Temari's face as he focused on his friend.

"Where's the Anbu, Lee? We need help with this shit!" He said, crossing his arms. Lee slowed down as he approached. Temari didn't. Gaara looked in her direction, trying to regain focus as Kankuro grimaced.

"Wait, Temari! Let me expl-"

Her fist collided with his head above the hairline. It was a soft blow considering what she was capable of. But he yelped anyway, moving his arm up to guard against further attack. She gripped his hair, tugging on it.

"What the hell have you been doing, you idiot?!" She screamed at him. "Did you eat your face paint?! Why the _hell_ did you send the Anbu _away_ with Gaara in his current state! **_And then!_** To go_ straight_ into the eastern district at the start of a _work_ day-!"

Gaara's shoulders relaxed at the sound of her lecturing. The sand fell away in soft mounds.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I just-**_Ow!_** _Temari_!"

"Damn straight you weren't thinking!"

Lee had moved to Gaara's other side, tentatively hooking arms with him. Gaara tried to pull forward again but stopped when he felt himself held back on both sides. His head turned toward Lee, who met his look with a determined expression.

"I am sorry." He began, never breaking eye contact. Temari's voice cut over his so that he seemed unusually quiet. "But you will only harm yourself more."

They stared each other down in a short and heavily one-sided battle of wills. Gaara relented with a small sigh through his nose. He relaxed his arm and leaned his weight back against the two that held him. Kankuro and Lee felt the immediate shift. The former turned his head quickly to see if his brother was collapsing while the latter broke into a huge grin, keeping a loose hold on the dirty arm.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked in a strangled whisper. Only Lee heard it, Kankuro had turned back to Temari and was attempting to apologize.

"We're going to the hospital, so that you can rest."

"That won't help."

"Why not, Gaara?"

He began to pull forward again, turning his head away.

"They won't help me."

"They must help you!" Lee's voice rose and his grip tightened. Kankuro and Temari stopped fighting, watching quietly.

"Lee. Let go." Gaara tugged away, once.

"I will not! I am sorry, but we will have to go to the hospital right away!" Lee shouted, pulling on Gara's arm. Gaara twitched hard, his head jerking to the side in an unnatural motion, like he had been punched. Then he was still. Lee loosened his hold immediately, nearly stepping back.

"Wha-" He began, reaching for him with his free hand.

"You three! Get over here!" Temari suddenly shouted, turning back to the men still hovering a yard away. They ran up, falling into a line on her far side as they watched Gaara.

"Keep a loose perimeter, facing north. " Temari said as she released Kankuro.

She walked slowly until she was in front of Gaara, keeping eye contact with him the whole time as she barked orders. He watched her with a faint amusement, leaning most of his weight onto Kankuro.

"Lord Kazekage…" Tatebou's cloth trembled over his mouth. "We… What happened to you?" He hesitantly stepped forward, raising his arms.

"Get moving!" Temari hissed, glaring at him.

"Yes ma'm!" He replied, jumping a bit. The three ran ahead, soundlessly. Kiba had moved to Lee's side.

"Those the Anbu? Are they with you?" He said, nodding to where Tatebou had ran off.

"They are here to assist! But Temari also came by since I was unable to direct them to your location. Since you altered your path." Lee said, glancing away from Gaara for the first time.

"Yeah, I found out we were taking the super long way so we changed course. Of course Kankuro had to be a huge dick about it but we shouldn't be wasting time." He relaxed in Lee's presence, letting his shoulders droop and leaning his weight onto one leg. Lee nodded slowly, keeping his reply to himself.

Without speaking, Temari turned back and began to lead the way. The others followed, nearly dragging Gaara, who seemed determined to stop at odd times and attempt to change his course. He was surprised whenever he felt himself held back, the sand jumping a bit at his feet. Kankuro flinched away, until it was only his hand supporting Gaara's upper arm. Lee held on tighter, until he had both hands gripping Gaara's arm as he marched forward. The sun beat down on them, swelling up to its full strength. Temari and Kankuro began exuding tension as they ticked off the remaining time in their heads. Kankuro kept shooting worried glances in Temari's direction and she tensed every time.

"We're not going to make it to the eight o'clock meeting." He finally said, instantly drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

"Then we won't go." Temari replied, marching along. He sighed heavily through his nose.

"I need to be there. I have to get something for the Leaf."

"What?"

"Urm..." He fidgeted, face going red. Gaara looked over and slowed down before being gently tugged forward.

"Remember how you said I'm supposed to give the Leaf clearance?"

"Yes..."

"Well I need to get the forms for that at the meeting."

Temari's next step faltered, but she reigned herself in quickly. Kiba and Lee couldn't help but pay attention. Kanmuri had moved ahead but felt the shift. He was too far to pick up the conversation and too aware of his station to watch and read lips, but he was curious.

"That doesn't make sense." Temari finally said.

A bird began to sing, sitting on a low wall. It called incessantly, repeating the same short notes over and over, oblivious to the group that moved along. Gaara watched it until he was nearly turned all the way around trying to see it. Kankuro and Lee had to tug him back. He nearly fell but they held him up.

"I need Forgive-Me-Foo to give me the forms..." Kankuro finally admitted, shoulders sagging.

"You... Told him."

"I didn't."

Temari turned to look at him quickly, like a twitch, before forcing herself to move forward again. Kankuro cringed, pulling his shoulders in like a scolded child.

"I just, just told him to stop worrying! He said you're under potential investigation and a bunch of other crap about the Anti-Gaara Foundation being more active so I told him to stop feeding all those rumors and to stop worrying about the Leaf, which is another thing he said had the Council all geared up."

"So you were played?"

"What? No! You really think Forgive-Me-Foo's that smart?"

"Maybe. But Foo is."

"What makes you think he's using him? It'd be a huge gamble."

"Well he's low on options right now."

A discarded ball rolled slowly beside them. Kankuro watched it, face tense.

"No." He finally said. "Foo wouldn't turn on us like that."

Temari didn't respond but her silence was enough. The group moved on, pushing and pulling a reluctant Gaara with them. Lee kept moving too quickly, then when Gaara nearly lost his balance, one bad leg dragging behind him, Lee finally matched pace. They left clumps of deep brown sand behind them, like a trail of crumbs, for anyone to follow.

Occasionally the sand burst up, like little burps, the ground boiling with Gaara's heavy step before it died down. It brushed Lee's feet a few times, his attention preoccupied until the flinch. He was bleeding from a few scrapes by the time the hospital was in view. Temari turned back to him with a grimace. Kiba stayed by his other side, flinching when the sand lurched up. He remained silent, watching everyone in turn, but bristling whenever his eyes landed on Gaara. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, feeling chills up his spine. He turned to Lee.

"Let Temari take over, something's brewin' in him."

Lee hesitated, then rubbed his bleeding foot against his other leg. He shook his head, the hair lightly slapping his forehead in grainy clumps.

"I am alright, thank you."

Temari turned to him then, keeping Gaara in her line of sight.

"He'll be fine with me. It's ok if you want a break."

"No thank you, I am fine." He grinned at her. It came out bright and clear against his grimy face. She sighed and Kiba wrinkled his nose up again. He glanced at Gaara, who had attempted to stop but was pulled forward. His eyes had nearly closed and his jaw clenched, he reached up with his left side and scratched a line down his throat. Kankuro leaned away from him, keeping a tentative hold.

"Kankuro, I do not mean to be rude but please do not let him do that." Lee said, eyeing the numerous thin red lines along Gaara's jaw.

"He's right, keep a better hold on him." Temari said, moving a bit closer.

"I am keeping a hold on him! But he'll scrape me up if I get closer. Lee's going to have bandages on his feet to match the one on his hands; I don't want that."

"Ugh, grow some spine!" Kiba shouted, leaning around to glare at him. "Even Lee's closer then you and he's just doing his mission!"

"Well this isn't _my_ mission!" Kankuro spat back, looking away.

"Kankuro!" Temari said, stopping and glaring at him.

"Yeah, he's just your brother!" Kiba took a step forward.

Everyone stopped and Lee's hold loosened as he looked rapidly between Kankuro and Kiba.

"How many times do you plan on throwing that in my face?!"

"_Kankuro!"_

"As many times as it works, pal! I don't-"

Gaara wrenched his arms free. The sand welled up on either side, circling out in twin blades to surround him. It rushed the others, but they had already jumped away. Temari's fan was unfolded and held in front of her, Kankuro had ducked into the shadows, planting his feet to move back again. Kiba and Lee had leapt to the same side, falling into fighting stances immediately.

Mata's men dashed forward, forming a triangular pattern around the Kazekage, eyes on Temari for orders. She didn't move but felt the expectation hit her like a warm wind. This is why the Anbu had been called.

The sand didn't die down like before. It hardened into a loose shell around Gaara as he blinked and focused. He shook, rubbing his shoulders like he was cold, before he peeked around the sand casing. He saw Temari first. She lowered her fan an inch, softening her expression slightly.

"Temari." He said, craning his neck to see her over the lip of the dome. "I thought I heard you earlier."

She sighed, lowering the fan more. The others followed suit, watching the interaction. "Gaara-"

"But then you went away."

"What? No, I was right in front of you the whole time. C'mon we have to get to the hospital."

"Yeah, it's just another street over. We're so close." Kankuro said as he walked up to her side. Gaara's eyes followed him.

"No." He said. He leaned away, so that only the top of his tousled hair could be seen. The sand shuddered. Kankuro clenched his fists.

"Yes! This shouldn't even be a conversation we're having, ok? Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Good! Then we're going to the hospital!"

"Where are they?" He said, the unruly hair rotating even though he couldn't see around the sand.

"Huh? Who?"

"Where is he?"

"_Who_ Gaara?"

"Kankuro, shut up! He's delusional. We'll have to wait for this to pass." Temari said. She turned to him. "Do you have any water? That might help."

"Aw no I-Tenten! I sent her to get some but then we changed course!"

"Seriously? Did you decide to have another shinobi go and inform everyone what was going on, in case they missed it?!"

"Hey, he needed water and I didn't have any!"

"Are you guys seriously going to have a fight right now?! Not a good time!" Kiba said, pointing to the sand dome. The hair disappeared inside.

The sand cracked, then caved. Gaara shouldered his way out, thick red scratches ran down his neck and past the collar of his shirt. Kankuro sighed through his teeth when he saw them.

"I'm going to the hospital, we need to bring someone back here to help." He said, looking to Temari. Her lips thinned but she kept her eyes on Gaara.

"Help what, catch him?" Kiba scoffed, looking to Kankuro. He earned a sneer.

"No, Kankuro's right. He won't be stopped easily like this and we'll only hurt him if we try. Let's just get to the hospital, maybe they have something that can help calm him down." Temari said, moving away.

"Nokan, Tatebou, Kanmuri." She clipped, sparing them a glance. They had moved closer, but waited for an order. They tensed when she called them, eyes on Gaara's retreating frame. "You three form an additional bloack against witnesses. I want the streets clear in every direction he _could_ go before he reaches it."

Nokan had followed Gaara with his eyes, absentmindedly biting his lip.

"I'll send a signal if he changes direction toward the hospital. If he does, stay there and remain for support in case of an outburst." Temari continued, stopping long enough to make eye contact with the three of them.

"Yes Lady Temari." They replied in unison. They vanished in the next moment, the only perceivable movement was Nokan's hand seals as he teleported away.

She strode past the rest of them and Kankuro followed. Lee stepped forward, towards the crumbling sand dome. Kiba grabbed his arm.

"How stupid are you, man? Don't approach him!"

"But we must do something! What do you suggest?"

"Let's wait it out, maybe Tenten will find us if we stay put."

"We cannot! It is a dire situation!"

"You're supposed to know when to act and when not to act, right? This mission isn't worth your ridiculous risks, so just leave him alone, ok?"

Lee stared at him, raising his fists and shifting his weight from foot to foot. He looked back and forth between the paths available to him.

On one hand, he could stay in the clear street with his trusted friend to keep communication open between the involved parties while the Anbu kept the civilians away, until Gaara left the area and it began to fill up again. He could go to the hospital and wait there, making sure that any volatile reactions don't harm anyone else. Or, he could follow Gaara, attempting to help him while he slipped in and out of reality.

But Lee didn't see his options that way. He didn't see much of anything that way. There were only two paths clear to him; so he struggled between the two betrayals. To go along with Kiba would be the easier choice, to allow the others to manage things as they've been trying to would be the most understandable option. He knew, from the conversations he overheard to the attitudes he encountered, that his help was not wanted. That he and his friends had caused more harm than good. He didn't want to betray their trust again. It frustrated him to be so unsure of how to help. It was not just a mission, it was a symbol of the bonds between their villages. So far, their experiences had exposed the fragility of that bond; that only one person held it in place and that one person could die as easily at any time in his home as on a mission.

He also saw how, even as he felt alienated, that he was treated as more human than Gaara. He saw a great distance between the Kazekage and those around him and it hurt Lee, on a base level, to peer over that great distance. He had been patient, he thought, with their way of doing things but to witness it spread to his comrades, to see Kiba give up bit by bit in his own way to the fear of Gaara's volatile behavior, made him feel detached as well. He felt that if he didn't keep trying his best, didn't keep pushing forward with all that he had to help Gaara, that he would gain that same distance from him. In only a few short hours he became aware that, even though he readily called Gaara his friend, he knew very little about who he was as a person. It made him feel like an imposter, like the councillors in the Leaf who always praise the Hokage to make themselves seem closer to her than they were. Tsunade had very few real friends, only one that Lee could name, and seemed content. But he had also never claimed to be one. Because he did not want to claim to be what he wasn't, or use someone's name, even indirectly, for advantages. He couldn't betray anyone, even in that common way.

He found himself walking away. Kiba reached out to him again, grabbing his sleeve.

"Wait! What do you think you can do? He's not going to listen to you." He said, yanking on Lee's arm for emphasis.

"I am sorry." Lee said, turning back halfway to smile at him. "But I said that I would try my best to make Gaara healthier than ever! So I must try."

He gave him a thumbs up before tugging his arm free. Kiba let him go, shifting from foot to foot. He sighed loudly, running a hand through his mangy hair. He watched Lee move away as he counted in his head to calm himself down. It the short time they talked Gaara had already moved to a corner and disappeared behind it. Lee made it to the corner right as Kiba's counting reached twenty-three. He waited another moment, trying to make an objective decision, before he gave up and ran after them.


	15. Lee Tries Harder

Lee caught up within a minute, jogging up to Gaara's side. He went unnoticed. Gaara had struggled to a side wall and leaned against it, the stone cracking beneath his hand. The deep brown clumps of sand slowly crawled back to his injured leg like terrified worms, the casing growing slowly as they fused together again. Lee walked around until he was standing in front of him and waited until Gaara looked up.

"I do not know why this has become so difficult, but I do know that you have refused help. That is unacceptable." He said.

Gaara looked remarkably alert; just wounded and irritated. His sand armor couldn't be sustained, but had managed to clump together in patches along his arms and torso. One patch crawled over his right ear and he reached a hand up to scrape it away, staring down at the casing in confusion.

"We must go right away! Many people are working to keep you safe right now and it would be wrong to undo their assistance! You did not let me carry you before but I believe it is necessary now!" Lee said, raising his arms up and stepping forward.

Gaara looked up at him, stepping back and closing his hand around the sand in his palm. The stone wall moaned sadly, shaking for a moment. Lee glanced to the right, freezing as he determined the level of threat. In the lapse of attention Gaara stepped back again, a low hissing rising from all around them.

"It's never been this way." He said. His voice was like gravel. Lee froze, arms still upraised.

"They've never helped before. Not from the poison, or the sickness, or the Other One. They helped when you came, but not for the rest. They were too scared. Of me. Of him. Of both of us being separate now; how can we be separate? What am I supposed to do...?"

As he spoke his eyes slid closed and his fist moved to his stomach. He pressed the sand against it but a bit escaped, crumbling to the ground. Lee waited, ready to jump back, but kept his arms up.

"How can they say they want to help me? What can they do? There's no concrete for the body... Doctor... Doctor Rittou. 'There's no concrete for the mind. Any damage done must be dealt with quickly, otherwise physical manifestations could take place. The only thing to do is to keep the holes out. You have to patch them up yourself; fill them in with something else.' ... How?"

Gaara's hand moved up to his chest, where he grabbed a fistful of shirt. When he exhaled it was a pained hiss. A drop of sweat ran down the side of his head and his other arm shook against the stone wall. He opened his eyes and Lee moved away from the look in them. They were so pained, so angry, that he felt himself being pulled forward by something dangerous. When Gaara spoke his voice ground out with an undercurrent that wasn't pain, wasn't anything Lee had heard so clearly since his body was shattered in the Chunin Exams. He was on guard immediately.

"How am I supposed to fix all these holes?"

Kiba rounded the corner, eyes wide and frightened, even as he readied an insult for his friend. He stopped when he saw the caution in Lee's face, arms half raised and fists clenched, and felt the threat rolling off Gaara. The stone wall moaned again, a loud, wailing sound, and Kiba stopped when he heard it.

Lee almost stepped back but Gaara's eyes caught the movement and he trembled once before going still.

"Shit!" Kiba muttered under his breath, eyes scanning over the area. The entire street was swelling up slowly, shifting with the epicenter right next to the stone wall. He froze, mind racing, as he tried to think of a way out.

Lee glanced at Kiba and saw himself stepping away, saw the fear in his friend's eyes. He blinked, startled out of the moment. He had been peering over that great distance and had begun to move away.

He focused on Gaara again, smiling at him and raising his hand slowly in a thumbs up. Kiba swore loudly behind them.

"I do not know exactly how to help you Gaara." Gaara's hand went slack against his shirt. "-But I promise to try! We need to get you to the hospital first though, since there are people there who have already decided to try and help you. There is no shame in getting help! We all need it. Sometimes."

There was a heartbeat of silence, before Gaara's hand fell away from his shirt. The stone wall cracked apart, collapsing into sand that sank away from them. It wailed at it collapsed, grinding itself down in agony. Kiba darted for cover, reflexively drawing a kunai from his jacket. The ground rebounded so hard he lost his balance. Lee remained still throughout it, stuck in the epicenter that didn't move. He watched with determination as the wind and dust blew violently around them.

It was a small tornado. The air became thick and sharp. The one time Lee inhaled he felt a sharp pain, like knives, in his nose and throat. He clamped a hand over his face, the bandages on his wrist and palm shredding as it moved through the air. Gaara's other arm remained outstretched where the stone wall was, his eyes clouded over as he stared down. The sand whipped his hair up around him, pulling on his clothes and revealing numerous scratches along his sides. Lee felt the air swelling up around him, pressing down. He shuddered, feeling the hot air blow down on him like breath. He kept himself alert, forcing himself not to move until he could determine an attack. It screamed and screamed.

Then stopped.

The air rang with the lost sound as they both stood there. Lee watching for signs of an attack and Gaara swaying on the spot. His other arm, which was still outstretched to his left, fell to his side as well, lightly slapping against his pants.

"Sometimes." He muttered, eyes half lidded and shoulders shaking lightly. "We all need it."

Lee grinned so large his face hurt.

"Then let's go!" He pumped both fists into the air, laughing.

Kiba had moved closer to them when the wall fell, kunai in his right hand. He was smeared in mud, the result of the dust storm blowing over his sweat, and when he grit his teeth sand was embedded between them. Lee moved around Gaara and, when the other didn't react, slowly grabbed his wrist and tugged him. Gaara let himself be led, limping along behind Lee as they moved to where Kiba was waiting.

"Don't." Kiba barked before Lee could speak. "Try to carry him. It's incredible that you even managed to get him to agree to go; what with being all psycho right now."

Lee frowned, tugging on Gaara's wrist as he moved past Kiba.

"He can hear you." He said, looking back to see Gaara's reaction. He didn't have one.

"Sure he can." Kiba walked up behind them, both hands stuffed inside his jacket, gripping kunai. "But who cares? It's a right turn ahead then straight to the hospital."

"Thank you. I know." Lee turned back again, looking over the top of Gaara's head to smile at Kiba. "We will be there in no time! Then we can focus on helping find a remedy!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, one fang poking out as he grimaced.

"More like then we can go back and sleep! You've got way too much energy dude. I feel like I'm about to collapse."

"Master Gai says that energy is needed for overcoming all of life's obstacles! It is essential for causing the power of _youth_ to coarse mightily through your-"

"Ok, ok! Jeez, give it a break, will you? You're loud enough to wake the dead." He glanced down at Gaara, who leaned heavily to the side. "At least I hope so."

"Kiba!" Lee's eyes and mouth went comically wide. "Do not say that! There is still hope and time! Gaara will be perfectly fine once we get him support!"

"Sure Lee. Just no detours, right?"

"Of course!"

They moved at a much faster pace than before, the sand running up Gaara's injured leg like branches, so that he moved heavily on the other leg. Three times he tensed, gritting his teeth as trails of sweat ran down his temples. He gripped the hand not being used to lead him against his ear, which was red from him crushing it against his head. Kiba jogged to keep up, a high, panicky feeling spreading in his chest with every spasm he saw. Lee looked back the first time, hesitated, then moved forward faster than the other two were prepared for.

The hospital was in sight.


	16. Lee Fails

**Warning! Blood and severe mental strain**

**Warning! This chapter is not very long; the author's note at the end makes it seem long.**

* * *

Temari emerged, followed by a medical kunoichi holding a thick patch of cloth in a gloved hand. Gaara stopped when he saw them. Lee didn't. He pulled his arm, making him stumble. He tried to lean his weight on the injured leg and wincing, fell forward. Lee caught him before the sand did, one arm wrapped around his back and the other still gripping his outstretched wrist. Gaara righted himself immediately, shoving hard against Lee as his eyes narrowed at the new person. Temari stepped forward until she blocked his line of sight, placing her hands on her hips.

"Get him inside Lee." She said, walking up to them.

Lee nodded, then slowly reclaimed the wrist. He moved to Gaara's front, blocking his view of the two women.

"Gaara." He said gently, leaning down until his dirty face obscured everything else. Gaara's face had smoothed out; he breathed heavily but didn't react.

"We need to go inside now. They're going to help you."

He waited for a reaction. It took a long time. Finally, Gaara's expression shifted minutely. He looked at him steadily, almost expectantly. Lee turned back to Temari, who had held her breath waiting.

"Here we come!" Lee shouted, moving along again.

When they went inside the cold air hit them in a rush. The others relaxed but Gaara tensed, pulling his arm to his side. He tugged himself away from Lee, who either didn't notice or ignored him as Temari gave him instructions. The medical kunoichi moved closer with the thick cloth, smoothing a stray black hair behind her ear. Gaara turned and looked at her, letting himself be led as Temari directed Lee to the correct room. His scrutiny held her off. The hallway was long and abandoned, except for the medical shinobi stationed at the doorway at the end of the hall.

Kiba kept pace with the medical knoichi, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as they moved down the hall. He felt like flirting, but lacked the energy. He couldn't help but focus on Gaara, which took away his desire to flirt even more. Captain Mata's men were waiting outside the only open doorway; they formed a half circle as the Kazekage moved closer.

Gaara looked up as he progressed down the hall, moving along steadily as blood and sand trickled down behind him. The injured leg was emerging beneath the armor, which dropped as his chakra ran out. It was paler than the rest of him. A gray, flat color with deep blue veins sticking out along it. He opened his mouth to speak but gulped a few times instead. Tatebou stiffened, almost breaking formation as the Kazekage opened his mouth again. No sound came out. Gaara's eyes dilated and his breathing quickened as he stared at the back of Lee's head. He tugged once, weakly, but Lee didn't notice. He slowed more, walking toward the wall. Lee looked back and tightened his grip on his wrist.

"Almost there Gaara! Just a few more feet!"

Gaara slowed even more, so that his arm was stretched as far as it would go. Lee tugged him forward anyway.

"Lee, stop. Let him-" Temari began, reaching for the captured wrist.

"He can make it! He must make it."

"The Kazekage is-" Nokan stepped forward, glaring.

"Only another few feet! Then you can rest!" Lee quickened his pace, dragging Gaara behind himself as he stared hard at the open door.

"Dammit Lee! Can't you see he's-" Temari began.

There was a flash of cloth and the squeak of rubber as Mata's men shot forward. Lee raised his arm in fighting stance and wrenched Gaara's wrist behind himself; between him and the men. Behind him, in the next second, was a tense silence. Lee looked back and finally let go, face paling as he took in the sight. Kiba had moved back too, arm raised and blocking the medical kunoichi. Gaara had collapsed onto a cushioning of sand, but three sharp spikes had lurched from his injured leg when he was yanked to the side. Two embedded themselves into the far wall, where Kiba had previously been standing. Tatebou stared down at the third; which was embedded in his chest.

His wide-eyed gaze turned to Lee as a cut across his cheek caused the cloth to fall away. A mutilated mouth emerged behind it, pale and rubbery. What was once a mouth moved a few times, as if to speak, but the words were lost in the shreds of tissue. He coughed and blood bubbled up, spilling down his throat and over his chest. The medical kunoichi pushed Kiba out of the way, hands glowing green as she cupped around the dome of sand.

Everyone broke into motion. Four more medical shinobi went forward. The sand was sliced off an inch out from his chest with a wind sword and as soon as it no longer supported him his body crumpled. It took three to maneuver him down into a position that didn't disrupt the blade of sand sticking out. It began to crumble away almost immediately.

"Get me a sealant!" The medical kunoichi shouted.

Three pairs of green glowing hands pushed themselves against the hole as blood poured out between their fingers. Tatebou wheezed, mouth open and back arching. His fingers curled as his eyes shot open and the mutilated mouth stretched and stretched.

The other medical shinobi took Gaara by both arms and lifted. One screamed and fell away, shards of sand had embedded themselves into his side and blood spurted from multiple openings. He fell against the wall, applying assistance to his own side as he grit his teeth. The final medical shinboi managed to carry Gaara into the open doorway, shoving past the immediate rush of doctors. Kanmuri rushed past, picking up Gaara's other arm and throwing it over his shoulder. Nokan was frozen, watching Tatebou gasp and writhe on the ground, everyone going past him in a flurry of movement.

_A sacrifice _

He thought, as he watched the circle of blood spill over the pairs of hands. It was very symmetrical, they looked to him as though they were pressing their palms greedily into an overflowing bowl. He almost expected them to lift their hands in unison and let it trail down their arms. It was all very familiar but he couldn't remember why. He'd seen this so many times before, but he couldn't remember why.

_A sacrifice._

Lee was frozen too, fingers still curled as if he were holding something. He'd killed him.

_No _his mind shot in; a reactive injection of lorazepam from his brain.

_It was an accident_.

_Accident_ smoothed itself into its familiar place in Lee's mind. He'd had many accidents before. He was too enthusiastic, too eager, too headstrong. Sometimes people couldn't keep up. Sometimes they were hurt. But he always made up for it and it was never on purpose. His breath came sharp and fast and his fingertips began to tremble. _An accident._

Kiba was suddenly there, claws digging into his shoulders. He pushed Lee out of the way of the medical shinobi, shoving him through double doors to an empty room. He let go once they were inside, scrambling until he found the light switch. Lee felt himself breathing in the dark, like his lungs were opening up. His muscles relaxed and the initial shock shifted to embarrassment. Milder, manageable embarrassment. He spoke as the lights flicked on.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kiba said, moving to the doorway and peering through the circular window. White uniforms raced past, some stained deep red. Temari was gone in the room that they had evacuated Gaara to; directly across the hall. Nakan was still standing in the middle of it, eyes wide as tears began spilling down. He didn't seem to notice. Kiba saw him, that panic, and felt a fluttery sort of relief that Lee could right himself so easily. He looked back at his friend, who had clamped both hands over his mouth in an effort to stay quiet.

"Why'd you have to push him like that? Idiot!"

Lee blushed, lowering his head and his hands.

"I am sorry. It was an accident."

"What the hell, Lee? We were all telling you to stop going so fast; he was obviously running critically low on chakra! He might be dead."

Lee's body jerked as he stared down at his dirty toes.

_Dead?_

_No _He thought again. More lorazepam.

_Gaara can't die from a simple accident._

"But whatever. Our efforts here are more than enough to prove the value of our treaty. I just hope Kankuro and Temari know-Wait." He turned away from the window again, eyes narrowing. "Did you see Kankuro anywhere?"

"Huh?" Lee forced his eyes away from his feet. The comforting static of Kiba's voice came into focus. "Kankuro?"

"Ugh, never mind. It's not important." He turned his head right as the door burst open, bashing him in the nose.

Temari strode in, face livid as she pinpointed Lee. She stopped before she reached him, turning to look at the source of a string of curses as Kiba clutched his nose. He was bent over, away from the door and droplets of blood splattered onto the tile floor. Temari scrutinized him quickly, then turned back to Lee.

"Great. Another injury. What I want to know-" Her fan fell away. A heavy, threat-laced bang. "-is what the hell you think you were doing?"

Lee gulped.

"I am very, very sorry! It was an acci-"

"Lee was dust being an obereager ibiot again!" Kiba said as he straightened up, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He swallowed then stuck his tongue out in distaste. It was discolored with blood. Temari didn't bother looking at him.

"So that's it, then? 'You didn't mean to?' How unfortunate." Her fan opened by two folds. Lee felt he should fall into a fighting stance, but couldn't bring himself to. He needed to explain.

"Wait, Temari. I know I should not have acted rashly but I assure you I did not intend to harm him in any way! I thought he could make it! We were so close-"

"No one can work past their chakra exhaustion point, Rock Lee! Not even you!" Her voice carried out across the room and bounced back, as if she were yelling from every side. Lee and Kiba flinched, focusing on her as her knuckles turned white on her fan.

"I did not mean to do it, but I have acted rashly. If you feel like I should be punished then you are justified in-"

"Were you _anyone_ else! _Anyone_! You would be on your way to the prison now with a death sentence halfway determined for you!" She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. Ten seconds went by.

"If he dies..."

Her voice was cold and slow. Her eyes opened, focusing on Lee immediately. The family resemblance between her and Gaara came out as a secret, ugly, thing between them. That raw hatred covered her face and Lee felt himself shudder. Not from fear, but from recognition and the phantom pain along the right side of his body.

The seconds ticked by. The only sound was Kiba's loud breathing and the gurgling air that pushed through his broken nose. The threat that hung in the air made it to Lee and he nodded slowly, face grim. She was right. If Gaara died, there would be no more accidents.

She waited a second more before turning to Kiba.

"Keep the bridge straight and don't tilt your head back. Tilt it forward so you don't have coagulation at the root of your nose."

Kiba sneered at her but did as she instructed. Immediately blood spurted out between his fingers, but only for a second. He winced and blew a glob into his palm, then the rattling sound of open airways dominated the silence. Temari didn't put her fan back, but closed it completely. She wouldn't look at Lee.

"Um..." He began, trying to make eye contact. "I am sorry Temari. I was not thinking."

"I'll say!" Kiba snuffled, glaring at him. "What do you tink you were doing? Aww hell! It doeben't matter. What's done is done. Is he stabule?"

"No." Temari said, standing over him but making no move to help. "But he should be momentarily. Tatebou will most likely die, though. In case you were wondering."

Kiba turned away from her, sighing as he scanned for a seat. They were quiet as she looked through the window across the hall and Lee watched her. His mind went back and forth frantically.

_Most likely die_

_She has a loose hair sticking out of her ponytail_

_So much blood_

_It curls away from her neck. Is her hair curly when it is down?_

_No one can survive a blown-out chest_

_Does she keep it in ponytails so it will not show?_

_He was saying something. To me._

_Her neck is long and pretty. Everyone in their family seem to have long, pretty necks._

_What was he saying?_

_Does Kankuro? I never looked._

_I could not tell. I could not understand him._

_Where is Kankuro?_

_She was standing closer. She knew what he was trying to say. _

_Ask her._

_Ask her._

"Where is Kankuro?" He felt the words slip out to a parallel mixture of disappointment and relief. Temari began to reply, but then stopped. She turned to Kiba instead.

"Where's the rough anecdote?"

"What?" They replied in unison.

"Sakura's medicine!"

Kiba's eyes widened and his face turned red.

"Oh dhit, I fogot it."

Temari stared at him, disbelief on her face. She turned to Lee.

"And you?"

"I... Did not think to bring it."

"You're..." She dropped her fan, pushing both her palms against her face.

For one horrifying moment, Kiba thought she was going to cry. She dug her nails into her forehead, breathing deeply. The frantic mixture of voices died down to a steady thrum and in the hall a woman was attempting to sooth someone.

"Come away from the hall dear. We have a comfortable place for you to sit down. You're going to be fine. He is not dead, dear. He's still alive."

"We need it." Temari said at length, dragging her hands down her face until they were fists at her collar.

"You two are going to stay here. In this building. In this room. Understand?" The other two nodded.

She turned on her heels, picked up her fan and reached for the door. Lee spoke before he thought about it, the words coming out too quickly.

"Temari, wait, I have a question."

She waited, facing away from him, hand still pressed against the door. The slight crack let more sound in and the conversation in the hallway permeated the room.

"-goes through this dear. He may not even die. But you're young and healthy! Don't think of it anymore dear. It wasn't supposed to happen. The Kazekage didn't mean to. Just come away from it, we have rooms available. Come on now, take my hand. We have places for you to be. That's-"

Lee's words rose up quickly and caught in his throat. Temari looked back, side-eyeing him.

"What did... Where is Kankuro?" He said instead, clenching his fists.

"He's retrieving Tenten." She left then, swinging the door open wide behind her.

It revealed the image of Nokan, with three nurses holding his shoulders, back, and arms as they attempted to lead him away. He was shaking his head and crying with gritted teeth. A silent sob. The hallway stank of blood and disinfectant.

Then the door swung shut and Lee and Kiba were left together. Kiba gave him a worried look, tried to think of something to say, then lowered his head.

"Id ok man." He finally said, nasally voice cutting through the silence. Lee jumped, startled, before he turned back to him. He smiled and sat down beside him.

"Thank you Kiba."

"Yeah, whateber... No probem Lee."

* * *

**A/N** Also that cloth that the medical kunoichi is holding is a type of blood-letting bandage that allows for a blood sample without breaking skin.

I would like to explain why Gaara is written so out of character. You can skip this if you want; it's not essential for reading the story.

**Short explanation:** He is in a TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF PAIN.

**Long Explanation:** Chronic insomnia can and has lead to the development of _Temporomandibular Disorders_, which (just in case you didn't know) is a wide range of joint and muscle problems in the lower jaw to base of the throat. "Symptoms range from occasional discomfort to debilitating pain and severely compromised jaw function. The masticatory apparatus is not only involved in chewing and swallowing but also in other critical tasks, including breathing and talking." -_National Center on Sleep Disorders Research (NCSDR) _

"There are indications that the failure to obtain effective treatment for chronic insomnia can lead to behavioral disability, including impairment of social roles, alcohol abuse, and predisposition to depression... In short, the conceptual models of insomnia have not yet been adequately back translated to neurobiology. However, as the following list reveals, growing knowledge and techniques in the neurobiological regulation of sleep homeostasis, circadian rhythms, stress and arousal, conditioning, and emotion and cognition, offer new opportunities to investigate insomnia in novel and fundamental ways." - _NCSDR _

"Chronic total sleep deprivation in rats appears to activate the gene for a protein that catabolizes amines at the mitochondrial level. This suggests that when sleep is chronically inadequate, the brain may be exposed to uninterrupted firing of monoaminergic systems, which results in a compensatory increase of enzymes to metabolize the elevated amines." -_NCSDR _

"...conditioned fear stimuli associated with an aversive situation can affect sleep as much as the aversive stimulus itself, and that genetic background influences vulnerability to such conditioning. The amygdala, which is critical for conditioned fear has connections to monoaminergic nuclei involved in waking arousal, and it modulates responsivity to environmental stimuli (i.e., alerting)." -_NCSDR_

So basically, even though this is still in the hypothetic stage of research, it's been shown that hyperarousal (stay with me here) and paranoia are linked with insomnia. But the hyperarousal occurs _during_ sleep with little to no sex drive present when the insomniac is awake. Also, the paranoia and fear conditioning go on overdrive, leading to distrust, irritability, and in the worst case scenarios where the patient is young and an insomniac, damage to social conditioning so that beneficial relationships and positive emotional connections become difficult to obtain and maintain. It has also NOT been linked back to neurobiology but the effects of insomnia have been accelerated by neurological problems in the patients. Also, genetics and social conditioning have played roles in the likelihood of developing sleep-related disorders as well as the level of intensity that might occur. This is controversial research. But there's evidence for it so I'm going to use it.

So, to summarize, Gaara's fear and pain sensors are going haywire; mostly centered in his jaw and throat, due to the masticatory apparatus being flooded with excess lactose from the lack of sleep and the migraines that develop from poor blood flow. The migraines were a symptom of insomnia, but the loss of blood from his leg accelerated them. And, since I'm writing Gaara as always having a lack of dopamine-generating cells (it's just this pet theory I have), his horrible sleep pattern has caught up with him without the Shukaku so that there has been a increase in cell death due to the pathways of the brain clogging up with unprocessed information. The lower cell count has caused disorientation (like vertigo but continual), dementia, rigidity in his muscles (painful), lethargy (surprisingly, that's painful too), and stiffness of the joints (very painful).

His insomnia and frequent medication has accelerated his symptoms into the intermediate stages of Parkinson's Disease.

wiki/Parkinson%27s_disease

. /about/org/ncsdr/research/


	17. Tenten, Ino! 1 of 2

It had become impossible to move around. The heat soaked through every available space, like an open flame was being held against the windows and walls. Tenten had left the tea shop over an hour ago, but couldn't locate Lee or Kankuro. She clutched the scroll that held the water skin and considered, not for the first time, its level of importance as she licked her dry lips. But the image of Gaara's labored breathing and dirty face came back to her mind. She felt goosebumps rising up on the back of her neck, even in that heat.

Across the street, an old man was watching her intently. The morning traffic was severe and Tenten leaned against the cool side of a stone wall as she thought. She felt his scrutiny and the way his eyes traveled down then up and back again, but was too irritated to confront him. She might actually hurt him. When he began to walk over, with a bit too much pep in his step and a toothy grin, she shoved away from the wall and down the street.

Three young women huddled close directly in front of her, elbowing their way through the crowd. Their thick arms hefted large gourds with ease and colorful cloths swung loosely from their bodies; revealing taught, tan mid sections and sun-darkened calves. Tenten heard the tell-tale sound of water splashing inside and felt for a second, half a second, an acute loneliness that fizzled away into irritation. She felt abandoned. She stopped in the middle of the street, watching the girls part ways at an intersection, giggling and throwing goodbyes, before she turned and headed back to the inn.

Ino was awake and livid.

"Where have you been? It's been _hours_!" She yelled, before the inn door was fully open.

"You could've come then." Tenten muttered in reply, tensing under Ino's anger.

"Oh yeah, I'll just run out when I'm not wanted and offer to help _three_ shinobi find _one_ guy in his _own_ village!"

Heat rose to Tenten's face. She looked at Ino. Confident, pretty, occasionally cruel Ino, who she had never quarreled with simply because she had gone out of her way not to. Even then, she felt her anger fizzling away under that haughty glare.

"W-well you try finding someone who saturated the entire village with his chakra and then continually changed direction!" She threw back as she looked away. Not before Ino rolled her eyes.

"Please! You had a tracker! Shikamaru and Choji are already dressed and ready to go; just waiting for an order from Kankuro. Who apparently can't find Gaara even with your help! No wonder the Sand think we're useless, if it took you that long to catch the guy! I could've found Gaara myself in this time! I mean, how hard could it be? What have you been doing?!"

"_Trying_ Ino!"

There was silence as Tenten stared at the ground, tears springing to her eyes. Ino was about to reply but the look on Tenten's face stopped her. She walked over, shut the door, and leaned against it, pushing one foot against the wooden frame. Tenten wouldn't look at her. And she wouldn't move. Ino began tapping her smooth, clean nails against the metal knob.

"So... What happened?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten walked to her bed and sat down, yanking her hair out of its ratty buns before attempting to smooth them back up. Ino gave an exaggerated sigh and walked over too, plopping down on the bed opposite and crossing her legs. Tenten scowled at the wooden desk between the beds and Ino crossed her arms.

"Why are you giving me attitude? I just want to know why I've been waiting around like backup while you guys run around doing our mission for us."

Tenten opened her mouth to speak, choked on her words, and clenched her teeth.

"Really Tenten? I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to like, deal with it! Because we're here for a mission, not a pow wow for hurt feelings!"

More silence.

Ino threw her hands up, tossing herself back onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, at the spaces in the wooden floorboards. She imagined herself being able to see through to the sky; to spy on everyone right in that exact moment. But she knew that wouldn't help her with the mission, wouldn't get her out of that stifling, small inn. And it wouldn't make Tenten cooperative. Her mouth twitched into a frown as the mood became oppressive.

"Ok, fine! You want to know what's really wrong?" She didn't wait for a response.

"Shikamaru won't let us go out until we receive orders from Kankuro; which is ridiculous. And Choji's got the cook working overtime which is angering the other guests staying here, who treat us like we've got some sort of disease since we're from the Leaf and then there's a water restriction so I took like a twenty minute shower and they acted like I killed someone! I mean, c'mon! Who can get clean in less time than that?"

She sighed dramatically, tossing her head to the side.

"... It's just that we're so disorganized... I think we're not really helping." Tenten said at length, her hair slipping out and brushing the sides of her face. Ino sat up immediately.

"Of course we're helping! You said you found him right?"

"Uh... Yeah, well-"

"Then we're helping already! Don't look so glum!" She gave Tenten a furtive glance, then raised her hand and held up fingers as she counted off.

"We've got a good alibi, a rough antidote, a kick-ass team, plenty of supplies, aaaand the best part...!" She paused, grinning until Tenten looked up. She held up the last finger, then pointed back at her herself.

"You've got me on your team! There's no way we're going to mess this up!"

Tenten couldn't help but laugh, wiping at her eyes. Ino smiled smugly until she looked up again.

"Besides Tenten, what could be so hard about getting someone to go to sleep? We probably didn't all need to come either; the Sand just overreact to everything. Now that we've found him the hard part's gotta be over."

"Listen: We found him, yeah, but he's... Not right. I think he's actually sick. Beyond just being tired kind of sick. He was injured by a civilian. A pregnant one."

"What? Is he suicidal?"

"I dunno. Maybe, I guess, but probably not. Kankuro seems to think so..."

"Dang, that's tough. I don't know how they do it; I'm more than enough to worry about. I don't need a sister to fret over and get wrinkles."

"You wouldn't want a sister?"

"No way! My parents knew they lucked out when they had me! Besides, what if she came out prettier? Then we'd be rivals! It'd be like having Sakura for a sister." She brushed her hair out of her face as she spoke. It fell right back into place.

"Ohhhh! You think Sakura's prettier? Haha!" Tenten said, grin turning mischievous.

"What?! No!" Ino blushed.

"You just said so! Don't deny it!" Tenten pulled up her legs, crossing them under herself.

"I do not! How could Billboard Brow be prettier than me?!" Ino said, tossing her head to the side and placing her hands on her hips. The pose became exaggerated by her sitting down while doing it, but Tenten didn't comment on that.

"Well…" She said, making a point to look Ino over from head to foot. Ino crossed her arms, waiting impatiently.

"I guess you do have a point." Tenten finally said, laughing lightly as relief flooded the other's face.

"Of course I do!" Ino cried, throwing her arms up. They smiled at each other for a moment, before sadness crept back into Tenten's eyes. Into saw it happen before Tenten looked away and began brushing her hair.

"... So you really think that this mission is getting complicated?" Ino said, murmuring now. She recrossed her arms.

"Definitely. We have to contend with beaucrats too."

"Whoa, I don't have clearance for that. And I don't _want _clearance for that." Her clean nails dug into her arms, but lightly.

"Well we have to do it their way." Tenten shrugged, brushing more aggressively.

"No we don't! I for one am not doing things their way! Their way sucks!" She angrily blew blonde hair away from her face.

"But we could easily mess this up if we don't. It's best to just let them show us how to handle it; it's not what we're used to." She lowered the brush, turning it over slowly to watch the brown hairs caught in it droop.

Ino raised an eyebrow, turning her face up and away, as though Tenten had begun giving off an offensive odor.

"We've handled tons of missions before. Maybe not all of us arranged like this; but we can take anything! We're Leaf shinobi and we're going to do this the Leaf shinobi way! If we just take orders from the Sand we'll end up acting just like them-"

Tenten felt a cold chill; like breath on the back of her neck. She remembered the dirty children's faces, Kankuro's barely concealed hatred, and his outburst. She did not want to act just like the Sand. She realized, with a touch of relief, that she was scared of being like them.

"-and their way hasn't worked so far! So I say; screw the Sand's way! We've got a genius on our team. We've just gotta turn him loose!"

She stood up suddenly, raising both fists and grinning.

"Let's go get him right now!"

She grabbed Teten's wrist and tugged her toward the door. Tenten, used to that kind of treatment, followed instinctively. She let her hair trail behind her, the thick curls from being wrapped too tightly too often falling heavily just above her shoulders.

In the upper common room Shikimaru and Choji sat together, facing the door. Akamaru slept under Choji's chair. When Ino and Tenten burst in, he opened one sleepy eye and yawned. His fangs gleamed in the bright light before he sighed and muttered, turning away from the newcomers. Shikamaru rested his chin in one hand and the other tapped slowly, lazily on the table. Choji folded and unfolded his hands, like they were a pamphlet he wasn't sure if he wanted to read, looking at the two girls like they had just finished discussing amongst themselves whether or not to hurt him. Ino grinned, pulling Tenten to her side.

"We're ready to go!" She announced, tightening her grip on Tenten's hand. Shikamaru raised one eyebrow, looking pointedly at Tenten's messy hair. She blushed, trying to smooth it down with her free hand.

"Go where? We haven't received any orders yet." He said.

"It's been a long time though. I mean, shouldn't we have done something by now?" Choji added, placing his folded hands carefully onto the table.

"There's a reason for that…" Tenten began, finally deciding to just hold her hair against the back of her neck. Small wisps escaped, straight until her jaw, where they curled away from her.

"What is it?" Choji asked.

"Well… We already found Gaara. But he was in pretty bad shape-"

"Really bad!" Into interjected, releasing Tenten's hand and crossing her arms.

"He let himself get skewered through the leg by a pregnant civilian!" Her eyes lit up as she waited for her teammates' reactions.

"What?" Choji and Shikamaru said together. Choji leaned forward, Shikamaru leaned back. Tenten continued, aware of her place in the room shrinking.

"Erm, yeah. So Kankuro decided that he needed water to get to the hospital and-"

"Water? What's water going to do? You guys should've carried him!" Ino turned to her, shock plastered on her face. Tenten sighed.

"Well, Kankuro decided water would be better. So I was sent to go get some but when I continued on the path that they had set out to I couldn't find them!" She spoke quickly, hoping to get it all out in time.

"Did you try waiting at the hospital?" Choji suggested.

"For a few minutes yeah. But I guess I figured that if he needed water to _get to_ the hospital than I shouldn't wait _at_ the hospital."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Good point."

"Yeah." Choji echoed, looking down as the room went quiet. Akamaru's ears perked before he slowly lifted his head.

Ino waited another moment before dropping both hands and sighing dramatically.

"That's it?! No one's going to make a decision? Guess it's up to me. _Again_. Shikamaru! Choji!"

Despite himself, Shikamaru's body tensed and he sat up a little more. Choji sat ramrod straight, a smile in his eyes and hands lifted partway off the table. Ino appraised them for a second before grinning.

"Let's go!" She spun around, planting her feet wide apart with a distinct squeak against the wooden floor. Akamaru's tail began wagging.

"W-wait, what?!" Tenten said, palming her hair down with both hands. "Where?"

Ino winked at her over her shoulder.

"The hospital of course!"


	18. Tenten, Ino! 2 of 2

It took twenty minutes to reach the nearest hospital. Ino landed first, walking inside as the others arrived. They had taken the rooftops and their reddened faces bloated slightly, making their collars tight and wet. Choji wheezed, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of a sweaty hand and noticed, with a touch of embarrassment, that his fingers had swollen up into five plump sausages.

They had, surprisingly, not been followed. Tenten's stomach churned with the possibility of being stopped by Sand shinobi and having to explain themselves, but the rooftops were alarmingly clear. No shinobi in sight. The others were at first relieved, then uneasy. By the time they touched down in front of the hospital, they had sobered from the heat and foreboding.

Ino pushed open the doors to the hospital without looking back. Her hair stuck to the back of her neck like netting, but she wouldn't wipe it away. The heat made her impatient. She approached the receptionist with a scowl which turned into a smile once the woman looked up.

"Excuse me," She began in her Friendly Voice. "but we're here from the Leaf on an important mission and we need to contact Lord Kankuro."

The receptionist's smile matched her starched uniform; cold and crisp. She spoke while hardly moving her mouth.

"Why would you be looking for him here?" She used her Friendly Voice too.

"Well, my teammate was running a quick errand for him and he said to meet him here. So if you could just direct us to where he's at, that would be a big help." Ino grinned at her, leaning both elbows against the counter.

The receptionist's smile faltered.

"We actually haven't had any important visitors today. And no new patients either, in case your team was wondering." One hand reached toward a spiral notebook that lay propped up toward her. She flipped through it quickly, glancing down, before she smiled up at Ino again.

"Sorry, no new visitors today."

Ino held her gaze for a moment, the smile slipping off.

"Fine. We'll need to put a call through then."

"There's a phone in the corner-"

"No; _you_ need to call the other hospitals."

She placed both hands against the counter. Ruby red nails clacked as she tapped lightly.

"Why are you looking for Lord Kankuro in hospitals? He's not sick."

The others had entered, standing a few feet behind Ino. Akamaru panted heavily, looking around. He let out a low whine and Choji began absentmindedly petting him. He had unbuttoned his vest and moist air surrounded them, their sweat evaporating into the clean, cold air of the hospital. He had listened to the conversation but had kept quiet until then, believing that Ino could handle things herself. He cleared his throat, hoping she would look over. She did. Her glare killed the remark he was about to make.

The receptionist waited until Ino turned around, letting her irritation show plainly.

"I apologize but I have many tasks to complete and can't take the time to-"

"If you can take the time to argue then you can make a few quick calls." Tenten said, walking up to Ino's side. Shikamaru and Choji stayed back, taking turns petting Akamaru and looking anywhere but the counter. Akamaru's tail beat against the tile floor, the _whump whump whump_ keeping time with the wall clock.

"Of course. No problem." The receptionist said after she sized them all up, her cold smile reappearing.

"Just a moment, please."

She picked up the phone, pressed one number and waited, looking pointedly away from them. She glanced at Akamaru and the loving look on his face.

"No pets allowed in the hospital."

"He's not a pet." Choji called, bending down to pet Akamaru again.

"No animals allowed in the hospital."

"Let's just take him outside." Shikamaru said before the others could reply. He gave the front counter a weak glare. Akamaru barked once before turning his head away. His tail went still.

"But it's boiling out there!" Choji said, reaching for Akamaru again.

"Stay here then. Sorry Akamaru." Shikamaru replied, walking back out to the front doors. Choji waited a moment, eyeing the outside with its promise of heat wearily, before sighing and following them.

The other line picked up on the fifth ring. Tenten and Ino leaned forward, straining to hear what was said. They only caught half of the conversation.

"Yes, South Hospital, Main Desk. I have four Leaf shinobi asking for Lord Kankuro… Yes, yes they seem to think so. Yes it is. I'll inform them, of course. So you're sure then? Alright, thank you." She hung up without looking over, dialing another number before turning slightly away.

"Inform us of what?" Tenten said. It burst out of her. The receptionist glanced back.

"Not you, someone else. Oh! Hello! Yes, South Hospital, Main Desk. I'm calling because four Leaf shi-Oh really? Really, yes, yes they're from the Leaf yes. Hmm? I'll ask." She lowered the phone for a moment. "Is there a Tenten in your group?"

Tenten grinned. "Yes! I'm Tenten! Is that Kankuro?"

The receptionist wrinkled her nose, turning away again.

"Yes, she is. Oh the rest? Well they-yes, they do have a man like that with them… Uh-huh… Important? Well he just walked out the door with an enormous dog… Yes. Yes I will. You sure? Good grief, what's happening over there?"

Ino and Tenten dug their nails into the wooden desk, eyes wide.

"… I understand, thank you. Of course. No, they'll be there. Right away. Goodbye."

The phone made a light clipped sound of plastic on plastic as she set it back in its cradle.

"You're wanted in the Eastern Hospital."

Relief flooded Tenten so quickly she felt her knees giving way. She had to grip the counter to hold herself up. Ino noticed but didn't react, she was focusing on the receptionist.

"All of you. Lord Kankuro was sent to find you and I assume he didn't think to check the _wrong_ hospital instead of where you _should_ be."

Tenten blushed but Ino leaned forward, crossing her arms.

"I don't like your attitude! Why don't you stop being a snippy bitch and give us directions already!" She spat.

The woman's face darkened and froze. She reached below the counter without looking. Ino brought her right hand to her side, furtively touching a kunai and Tenten tensed. The woman's head snapped down, she scribbled angrily on the paper, as if it were the two girls instead, and tossed it onto the counter. Ino and Tenten leaned over it.

A crudely drawn map, mostly crescents, covered most of the sheet of paper. A wavy line was drawn around them and a straight one through them. A star was at the other side. Underneath was an address and a note:

_Nara boy and Tenten girl wanted in eastern hospital by __Lord__ Kankuro and __Lady__ Temari. Urgently. _

When Ino glanced up the woman tucked a stray hair behind her ear, noticed the scrutiny, and then repeated the same coy gesture. Ino sneered.

"Thanks. We'll go meet up with _Kankuro _and _Temari _now. You've been a big help."

The woman's face scrunched up again, nails tapping quickly against the desk. Ino steered Tenten away by the elbow, marching her outside.

The door opened into a suffocating wave of heat. And light. They both squinted for a few seconds, willing their eyes to adjust, as the other senses became hypersensitive to accommodate.

The clay smell that defined Suna, a village made of mostly rock and caked-on mud, was faint but noticeable since coming in from outside. Akamaru was panting. Choji was panting too, but less. A light crinkling could be heard every time he inhaled, broadcasting the chips in his pocket. Tenten moved toward them as her eyes fully adjusted, Ino close behind.

Akamaru and Choji had squeezed themselves under a thin black shadow given off by a dead tree. Shikimaru leaned a foot against a stone wall. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Well?" He asked sourly.

The cool shroud from the hospital was dissipating and Ino's mood was dissipating along with it.

"They're in the eastern hospital. We've got to go there. And you and Tenten are wanted right away so hurry up." She turned and, hesitating as she flipped the map around, began walking down the main street.

Tenten and Choji followed immediately but Shikamaru and Akamaru hung back. Akamaru whined, looking back at Shikamaru. He sat next to him, expectant and hopeful.

_Give it up. You and I both know we'd rather swallow chicken bones then go running around in this awful heat again._

Shikamaru imagined Akamaru as having Kiba's voice, with a bit more growl. He tried to dredge up anger, frustration, or even self-pity, but couldn't. The same feeling that had followed him from infancy, that had swept him up and cradled him before even his mother had done so, pressed its familiar form into him now.

He had always had a very vivid image of that feeling in his mind, as old as his first memories. It was of himself walking along a well-beaten path with his father walking in front of him (And now that he was older he understood; his would-be son will walk behind ). There were no bends, or dips, or sudden changes in elevation. There was nowhere to hide, or to explore. Nowhere to wonder. It was wide and flat and predictable. He was born on that road and would die on it too. When he entered the academy he learned its name: Duty. It didn't urge him to follow Ino, or comfort him with the knowledge that he should. It only made its presence known and waited, like a patient chaperone with a predictable but stubborn child. When he pushed himself away from the stone wall and heard Akamaru's low, bitter growl, he felt no guilt or sense of fulfillment. At the end of the road was a cliff. And at the bottom of the cliff was his future.


	19. Kiba, Lee!

**A/N: **Alternate title for this fic: Everybody Loses Their Temper

* * *

"How long do you think we will be forced to stay here?"

Lee's voice swelled in the hospital room. The last echoes bouncing around, measuring corners and peering under bedsprings, as if looking for a way out as he asked for one.

Kiba shrugged. Lee noticed he was gritting his teeth, his dark tongue darting out occasionally to lick the phantom taste of blood off of them. He had one hand on his chin, finger idly rubbing the side of his bruising nose, and the other curling and uncurling on his knee. The nose had swollen up but his voice had mostly recovered, he tried to adjust his speech to accommodate the injury.

It had also been hours since he and Akamaru were together. Lee was acutely aware of that fact, since it was also a good measurement of Kiba's mood. He would begin to lash out soon. Not physically, but Lee had the unfortunate character flaw of being highly sensitive to his friends' criticisms and took Kiba's outbursts the way an inexperienced fighter would take a punch in the gut.

He began to hum a little, eyes and voice scanning the room. The door wasn't locked and no one else had come in to check on them. But the hospital staff still moved quickly across the small, round windows and the feeling of panic hung in the air like an acrid odor.

"How does the nose feel…?" Lee ventured. Kiba snarled a bit and it came out coarser, darker than normal.

"Like dhit."

"Well, it looks to be healing up nicely and I am sure that they will find something for us to do soon." Lee tried smiling at him.

Kiba turned away. His face darkened slowly. Heavy, gray clouds moving in across the sky. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds Kiba's light panting through closed teeth and the soft, muffled sounds from the hall. Nokan was gone. His absence was as uncomfortable as his presence and Lee felt the urge to see him, to apologize, sweep over him like floodwater. He stood up. Kiba glanced over, curling his lip in distaste.

"Where do you tink you're going?" He asked.

"I am going to go out and find that sand Anbu and apologize for what happened. He must not be distressed any longer!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed. He felt his sour mood catch Lee's scent and begin to turn on him, but he managed to beat it off.

"We're suck hear, remember?" He said, feeling the mood circling and growling.

"Oh… Right." Lee said and nearly sat down. He sprang up again.

"Well, best not to waste the time then!"

He dropped into a squat, counting loudly as he worked his lower muscles. Kiba watched him in abject fascination. He couldn't understand Lee's energy, much less his thought processes. But confusion made him angrier so he turned away again. He felt that sitting down, with so much new energy in the room, frustrated him. He wanted to sleep, but didn't feel safe and so knew, even without trying, that he would be unable to. His eyes drifted back to Lee.

"-Forty-seven! Forty-eight! Forty-nine!-"

His mood began circling again, snarling this time. Its fur on end and gleaming yellow fangs crusted by frothy spit. He turned it away with real effort, trying to think of something, _anything,_ besides how annoying Lee was in That. Particular. Moment.

"-Sixty-Five! Sixty-Six! Sixty-Seven!-"

His eyes began twitching so he closed them.

Lee's loud voice pervaded his thoughts and he found his mood moving in time with it.

"-One-hundred and forty-five!-"

It placed its legs apart, tail raised and eyes blazing.

"-One-hundred and forty-seven!-"

He tried to beat it off, to make it cowed and obedient. It fought him.

"-One-hundred and sixty-three!-"

It took two steps forward, opening its wide, dark mouth and barking a deep, booming sound.

"-One-hundred and sixty-five!-"

Its hind legs tensed, the fur shuddering for one moment over the coils of muscle.

"One-hundred and seventy-"

It sprang.

"Lee, dammit, can't you just relax for _One. Ducking. Second_?!"

Lee stopped mid-squat, eyes wide.

He remained in that position, unsure of himself. Kiba turned away, embarrassed. He always felt bad after losing his patience with Lee. He was one of those people that always had the best intentions and so he felt should be treated the best. He balled his hands into fists and then, because he _knew _Lee still hadn't moved, sighed.

"Sorry man. It's just, so ducking hard to sit here and wait dor orders, you know?" Kiba spoke without looking at him.

Lee straightened up and after a moment, nodded. He stretched, as he sometimes did after a hit in the jaw, and smiled sincerely at his flustered friend.

"I understand." He said, going back to his squats slowly. He muttered the numbers, keeping track mostly in his head.

He nearly reached five hundred and had just began to sweat, when the doors creaked open. They both froze as a small orderly peeked in.

"Um… Excuse me. But have either of you sirs been offered food yet? It's nearly nine in the morning." She smiled a nervous smile, looking quickly between the two.

Kiba grinned, his dark gums and sharp teeth making her face pale.

"Hell yeah, we'd like somting to eat! What is tere?"

She struggled to collect her thoughts, making unsure noises as she did so. Lee straightened up and walked to Kiba's side, smiling patiently.

"Well there's… You can have brown rice with pickles, brown rice with boiled chicken, baked egg, or Miso soup." She finally said, inching further into the room.

"How about all of te above?" Kiba said, eyes wide and vibrant. Lee raised both fists, leaning forward. His smile was huge.

"Yes! I would like one of each to start with, please! Oh! And do you have any curry?"

" 'To start with…?' … Curry?" She replied, voice small.

"Yes! Red curry is my favorite! The spicier the better!" He nearly bounced from excitement. Already his mind had conjured phantoms bowls steaming in front of him. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Lee!" But he wasn't nearly as irritated as he had been a minute before. Food brought him around like little else could. He clapped Lee on the back good-naturedly and they almost shared a laugh.

The small orderly nodded as they did this, feeling she should agree even though she had no idea what was going on.

"I'll uh, I'll be right back with that." She said, hurrying out of the room.

Kiba took a moment to try breathing through his nose.

"Lee," He began when he was unsuccessful. "Do you hab any ration pills on you?"

"What kind?" Lee responded. He looked to Kiba expectantly, who returned his warm gaze with an irritated one.

"What kind do you tink?" He pointed to his swollen nose, exhaling in a loud hiss. Lee blushed.

"Oh. Right. Here." He reached into one of his pouches, bringing out a handful of small, powdered balls.

"You didn't eben organibe them?!" Kiba exclaimed, eyes wide. He growled, pulling on his hair. Lee blushed harder.

"I usually go by color but… They seem to have blended into each other a bit…"

"What?" Kiba walked over and peered into Lee's hand. The balls were sticky in patches, similar browns and greens rubbed off onto each other so that they all looked alike. Messy.

"Well dhit." Kiba said, picking one up. "I guess tey do tat in te heat."

"Oh! Yes they do! I remember now, Sakura warned me about that before we left…"

They both stared down at the ball in Kiba's hand.

"Tey really do look like mud balls." He said at length.

"But they are extremely good for you!" Lee replied, eyebrows furrowed.

"Only if you know wich ones to take."

"Well… The grey ones are the typical military ration food pills, the green ones are for increasing your recovery rate, and the brown ones are Sakura's specialty."

"Mud balls."

Lee remained silent.

"Well" Kiba said, rolling the pill between his thumb and forefinger. "Tis looks green enough to me."

He sliced off a bit with his thumbnail, revealing a powdery puke-colored inside. He bit it in half, shuddering from the taste. After a moment of chewing he handed the rest back to Lee, who replaced it with the others in his pouch. Kiba closed his eyes, regulating his breathing as he felt the medicine begin to spread in his body. Although dried, it was made to dissolve easily and he felt warmth spreading from his mouth. When it reached his nose he forced himself to breathe through it, measuring the resistance and noting the recovery. Lee stepped back, giving him space in his more vulnerable state. He settled into push-ups, mouthing the numbers as he went.

After nearly ten minutes Kiba opened his eyes, licked his lips, then sat down. Lee stopped mid push-up, turning his head back to him.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." Kiba replied, pronunciation back to normal with only a slightly swollen nose. His airways were clear. Lee grinned in response, then resumed his push-ups.

Almost twenty minutes later the doors reopened with a long white table being pushed inside. Lee and Kiba jumped up, excitedly eyeing the assortment of plastic bowls and lids with numbered markers on the side. The orderly blushed when she saw their enthusiasm, turning the table so that they had a full view of it. To a citizen it would have looked clinical and unappealing, but as far as shinobi are concerned, free food from allies is the best kind.

"I apologize; we didn't have any curry. And I'm sorry for taking so long too, I just… We're a little understaffed right now." She said, stepping to the side.

Lee nodded politely at her, arms already reaching for the plastic bowls as he jogged up to it. Kiba ran up, picked up the first bowl and removing the lid. Brown rice and boiled chicken. He salivated, inhaling the aroma. The first bite told him everything he needed to know. It had no seasonings and was prepared for patients, so everything was slightly overcooked. He didn't mind. He'd eat scraps if it was free and safe. Lee too, was not a picky eater. He picked up the chopsticks and began shoveling food into his mouth, but didn't ignore the orderly as Kiba did.

"Understaffed? Is it because of Gaara's injuries?" He had to work to swallow, guilt threatened to close his throat. The orderly smiled, steadying the table with one hand as Kiba rummaged.

"Actually, it's more of like… Well, you came in with Lady Temari right? You're working directly with her?" She asked, glancing around.

Kiba and Lee both slowed down, sensing triggering even when they didn't want them to. Anything above a hoarse whisper could be heard through the walls and they hadn't inspected the small room for listening devices, but they couldn't detect other presences anywhere but out in the hall. Kiba turned to her, nodding as he scooped out another handful of brown rice.

"Yeah, we're with Temari." Kiba said around all the food in his mouth. Lee nodded enthusiastically, backing him up. The orderly smiled, sighing in relief.

"Well, then I can tell you. Lord Kankuro was sent out to get one of your acquaintances but he went missing. The most recent information suggests he was, um, detained and-"

"Detained?!" Lee spat out pickle and rice. It splattered onto the other closed lids. The orderly hesitated before continuing.

"Yes. Detained. I don't know who by, but Lady Temari seems really upset. She ordered a few of the medical staff, the higher ups, to go and alleviate the claims since there was no, uh 'exchange' I guess. You should ask her about it, but basically, the rest of us are working to cover the work that those others had to abandon."

"I am very sorry that you have had to take the brunt of such an outcome!" Lee gushed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Kiba swallowed loudly.

"Yeah, that sucks. Are the patients not stable or something?"

"Lord Gaara has been stabilized but the Anbu… He's still in critical condition. You're friends of his?"

"Well-" Lee began.

"No. But seriously though, I didn't know your Anbu are so badly trained. I mean, they acted like genin out there!" Kiba cut him off, plucking pickles out of his rice.

Lee's mouth fell open. Mushy clumps of baked egg nearly fell out.

"Kiba! How rude! They were preforming to the best of their ability!"

She waved her hands in front of herself, as if shooing away his words.

"Oh, actually, those _are_ genin. It's no secret that Captain Mata will rigorously train promising genin and then present them to Lord Gaara. They were waiting to be promoted, but probably hadn't had much experience with an assignment… Quite like this. They aren't really Anbu, but being within the ranks, even the training level, demands the respectful title." She said, smiling at both of them.

"Oh… That's confusing."

"I suppose it could be, yes."

"But why would they let genin onto a mission like-"

"Technically." She began, bowing her head slightly to offset her interruption. "Escorting the Kazekage is not a mission. It's a general task of any Sand shinobi. A genin, if ordered, would have to do it without hesitation. A child in the Academy would have to as well. The real question is: What is your mission?" She smiled timidly at them, holiding their gaze as they stared.

Lee carefully put down his bowl of food, stomach churning. Kiba chewed thoughtfully, his distended cheek moving slowly. He shrugged, side-eyeing her. When he managed to swallow he licked his lips thoughtfully before picking up a new bowl.

Lee still wasn't eating. As he stared at the half-eaten food in his hands his face displayed every thought. Guilt. Anger. Confusion. A desire to say something. Then forcing himself not to.

"We're here for medical research, just like we reported." Kiba said, feeling Lee's quick, grateful glance without looking at him. He sniffed one last time, feeling his open airways.

"But we feel that protecting Gaara is also very important." Lee spoke with confidence, looking right at the orderly. She looked away, intimidated by his intensity. He waited until she resumed eye contact.

"Our village depends on this mission too."

"I… Respect what you've done so far. The effort you've expended for us, for another Kage, it's really amazing. And I'm… Sorry that you've been treated this way. I'll ask Lady Temari to lift your restriction, if you'd like." She smiled at him, nodding a bit.

"Yes please!" Lee gushed, gasping out the words. Kiba winced at the change in volume, rolling his eyes behind his friend. The orderly jumped, stepping back.

"I am sorry!" Lee continued, looking anything but. "But I am just so ready to continue with our assignment! It seems as though there is trouble even though Gaara has finally been admitted! We must seek out Kankuro now and reveal his innocence! Only then-"

"Lee gets antsy when stuck in tight spaces." Kiba interrupted, surveying the damage they had done to the food.

The orderly nodded in understanding, moving back toward the door.

"I'll tell Lady Temari about your predicament then." She said when she reached the door.

After she left, Kiba began rummaging through the bowls. Lee waited a moment then stepped up to the table to stack the empty ones. There was one bowl left. Chicken and rice. They salivated, waiting for the other's reaction. After a few moments of tense silence Kiba turned toward Lee, face set.

"Look Lee; you and I both want it but there's only one way to determine who deserves it." Lee nodded, eyes narrowing. He raised his arm up, thumb tucked and fingers aligned. Kiba took a cautionary step back, mirroring his stance.

All at once they threw their hands down.

Lee rock. Kiba scissors.

* * *

**A/N:** The whole reason for the final scene after the orderly left was so I could make a pun out of Lee Rock. You're welcome.

In other news: I've been focusing on Kiba and Lee so much because their place is the story has been very important. But now that they're momentarily irrelevant I'm going to focus more on the other characters. Next chapter we get to see more Baki! Yay!


	20. Baki

"Just now?" Baki asked, stepping forward. His eyes dilated rapidly and teeth were grit. Lin stepped back, shaking.

"Yes. Yes, just now I… I'm so sorry, but I had-have to. If this is a play by Lady Temari then we need to make sure Lord Kankuro is kept under our direction! A-and if Lord Kazekage is as damaged as we might think then-"

"That's the problem with you! Always seeking out weaknesses, scratching around for openings to sink your claws into. You're vultures!"

Baki had advanced until Lin had backed into the cool stone wall of the inner palace. Lin raised his arms but not in defense, he pressed them into his stomach and continued to shake. His eyes had heavy shadows under them and lips were cracking in places. His sandy blonde hair stuck to his head in clumps and face was sickly pale. Normally, standing next to Gaara was the only way for him to look sturdy and reliable. But if he stood next to a healthy Gaara at that time, it would have been an even match. Baki sneered at him, disgust in every deep line of his face.

"You're worse than vultures. At least they wait until someone is _dead_ before trying to take advantage of the situation!" He spat.

Lin flinched, then bowed his head, shaking it lightly.

"Can't you even defend yourself!" Baki yelled "Can't you?!"

The door was shut. And bolted. In the inner rooms of the northern wing many small, secretive meetings took place between councillors. It was a surprising fact to those joining their ranks that most discussions of sabotage occurred within fifty feet of the Kazekage. The exchange now, if overheard, would be commonplace. Advisor Lin summoned Councillor Baki by means of a slender youth who's lack of physical strength and need for food often drove his type into errand running for the higher in command. He was indistinguishable as Lin's errand boy and so wouldn't be able to be recognized by any of Foo's men.

"I have no right to defend myself. I just… I want to help Lord Gaara." Lin said, tears forming.

Baki took a step back. Then another. He controlled his anger through mental exercises he had been taught when young, so that when he opened his eyes Lin's shame-filled face and hunched pose didn't force him to draw a weapon.

"Go over the information again." He said, voice low. Lin nodded slowly, tiredly.

"I just… I was told to speak to Lord Kankuro about the Leaf and obtain any incriminating information from him. He made that easy by-" A sharp _tsk_ from Baki's clenched teeth "-confiding in me that he planned on authorizing clearance for the Leaf to see the Kazekage's medical files. But he wasn't sure how to obtain the information without revealing his intentions. So he asked me to meet him right before this morning's meeting to hand him the files."

"Which is when you were going to arrest him." Baki's tone was flat. Lin nodded.

"But when he didn't arrive Foo gathered his men for information on his location. When we found out he had met up with the Leaf shinobi and Lady Temari to escort Lord Gaara to a hospital, he allowed him to continue without interruption. It wasn't until he left the hospital again, alone, that the arrest was made."

"Where and when?"

"Near the village center, on the roof of the cross streets Keigamae and Oozato at eight forty-seven this morning."

"Did he struggle?"

"He was upset at first but he calmed down quickly…"

Down the hall the clock belched ten times. Lin couldn't hold Baki's gaze, so he lowered his red face and spoke quickly.

"We've been keeping him comfortable! He has been sleeping since capture, actually! Well, after his bath and morning meal. But he has his own cell and-"

"Cell. Jail cell. I don't give a damn if you paraded prostitutes and gold to him for the past hour, he's a _Lord_ in _prison_. You have _soiled_ his _future_!" Baki's voice rose on certain words, making him speak to Lin as if he were deaf. Lin flinched every time, shoulder blades scraping against the stone wall.

"Have you considered, have you put one ounce of thought, into the probability of Lord Gaara _waking up before your plan is finished_?"

Lin's face went pale. He couldn't answer. He didn't have one. Baki let his words sink in before moving closer, lowering his voice as he did so.

"Since nearly the entire medical staff will be working on restoring him, and since the Leaf have obviously been summoned for a similar reason, it's quite a large gamble you're playing. In fact, I'd say the only creatures that take such desperate chances so readily… Are rats. Wouldn't you agree?" He was less than a foot away, standing at full height. Lin's horrified face was parallel with his collarbone.

"And I _hate _rats." He folded both hands behind himself. "_If_ Lord Gaara wakes up and _if_ he catches wind of his pet project betraying him in his weakened state by assisting in the _arrest_ and _detainment_ of his _blood brother_ then I can assure you that whatever misgivings you had about disobeying Foo will be far overshadowed… If you survive that long."

Lin's eyes snapped up. Baki's expression remained unchanged, the exposed half was smooth and calm, the eye was boiling with rage. Lin felt, to his horror, relief that Baki might kill him. He nodded again.

"Foo has changed the routes of the Anbu to cover the Leaf's traitorous behavior, but he's eager to begin bargaining with Lady Temari." Lin's voice was almost even, almost detached.

"Why would he care about the Leaf?"

"He doesn't. That's why he wants to keep them as far out of the picture as possible."

Baki considered his words, mouth twitching slightly as the information was processed, secured, and filed away.

"Foo doesn't have the authority to change the routes. How did he do this?" He asked when he had finished.

Lin's mouth thinned, his forehead began to shine. Baki waited, almost patiently, while Lin struggled.

"He… He impersonated Lady Temari and used her influence to change the routes and gather information on the movements of the Leaf and Lord Gaara."

Baki's mouth twisted into a smile.

"How traitorous of him. It's a good thing too, since I had no idea how you two would manage this whole operation without even a tiny slip up. Had he sent you to detain Lord Kankuro directly, it would have kept his name clear. But you're not reliable enough for that, not after you broke apart over a small betrayal."

"Small…?!" Lin gasped, eyes wide. "You think that I… I would never have betrayed Lord Kankuro if-"

"If what?" Baki said quickly, voice raising. "If you had never been given the opportunity?"

"I just… He's safe. Doesn't it matter, at all, that he's safe?"

"Kankuro would rather be active, protecting Lord Gaara, than ever be safe. You caged him. Regardless of your reasons that fact remains; you caged him." Baki's eyes cooled and voice lowered.

He looked at Lin with something akin to pity. Almost, but not completely, overshadowed by grim resignation and understanding. Lin was, in his perspective, an unreliable tool. He could predict that he would be thrown away soon. But the pity didn't come from his potential dismissal, or probable death, but from trying for some time to see past the reason behind his promotion. He saw the connections between Lin and Yashamaru; but the implications were too raw; they frightened Baki with the limitations they put on his former student. When he looked at Lin he saw Gaara's old wound; bleeding, crippling, and incurable. Baki closed his eyes against it.

"If this ends how I think it will, your life will end with it. Gaara's… _Kindness_ toward you is only so powerful and he's not able to help you now." His visible eyes opened slowly, tiredly. "As a favor to him I'll make sure that no matter what happens; the end will be merciful."

Lin's knees shook as he was scrutinized. He knew that he deserved to be killed, almost wanted it, so that he could avoid the look in Kankuro's eyes when he next saw him. The tension in his gut from the night before, which had constipated him the entire day, uncoiled suddenly and without his control. He gasped, pulling his hands down to cup himself as moisture seeped through his robe. Baki took a step back, his expression one as if Lin had suddenly stripped naked.

"I-it's not you it's-!" He began, face and neck as red as an insulted Councillor Han. He lowered his head, curling in on himself in humiliation. Baki opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then straightened up and closed his visible eye.

"I'm going to send a delegate to his cell and you're going to make sure he gets there. If you need to speak to me, if you ever grow the balls to address me again; send a messenger." He strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lin, grateful for his departure and the small kindness of the closed door, slid to the floor and wept. For a caged Kankuro, for a crippled Gaara, and for himself; who was both. The stink of urine and shame pervaded the air around him like a bubble.


	21. Kankuro Five 1 of 3

In the shinobi prison, which was located so close to the palace the Councillors sweat-shined foreheads could reflect the brightly colored flags on top, prison politics were at play. Kankuro's cell reflected the attempts of the guards not to give him special treatment while still giving him special treatment. It was in the upper levels of the prison, away from the common thieves and drunkards. It was at the end of a narrow hallway, with two small windows instead of one. The floor had a clean but plain rug for him to sit on and the washbasin had been cleaned before he came in. Kankuro was trying to sleep sitting up, head drooping into his folded arms, face and body scrubbed clean. In spite of this, he was the last to be served and the most common to be badgered.

Across from him, in a large cell, was Ishihen. The councillor hadn't slept since he had gone out the night before. But that didn't inhibit his energy. Whenever a guard passed by he scrambled to the bars and begged for his family. This was usually met first with warning shouts then the dull end of metal rods. His face had become puffy and deeply bruised from the jabbing. He didn't quiet down until Kankuro was brought in. He sat in the darkest corner, legs pulled up, and watched Kankuro doze. He wiped at his face, pushing his knuckles against the swelled purple skin that was once his eye, and fought with his desire to call out to him and the terror of what that might do.

Kankuro could feel the scrutiny and attempted to ignore it. He was kept from sleeping, but tried very hard to not appear so. An hour passed as the tension grew, until he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed himself onto his haunches, grunting as his stiff joints complained. He rose, moving to the far end of his cell, as close to Ishihen as he could get.

"Hey." He said, leaning one arm over to rap his knuckles against the other's bars. "I know you're watching me and I really don't care; except that I'm just trying to sleep. It's been a long night. For everyone. So I just want to sleep, ok?"

Ishihen watched him from the shadows. Kankuro looked over his beaten face and filthy robes.

"You look like shit." He sighed, leaning his head against the cold bars. Ishishen only nodded slowly, pushing his knuckles into his bruised eye.

"Stop that." Kankuro's voice cut over to him, making him freeze. "You'll only irritate the wound. Don't you know anything? Keep your hands away from your face."

"Where are my girls?" Ishishen said, staring down at his trembling hand. It was swollen and smeared with blood and pus. Kankuro looked at it too, what he could see of it, and felt the first stirrings of unease.

"I dunno man. But you're a councillor so they'll be taken care of." He waited for a response and when he didn't get one, moved away from the bars. He sat back down on his carpet, adjusting until he was semi-comfortable and closed his eyes.

At the end of the hall two guards stood watch. They weren't Anbu but they didn't need to be. If a prisoner tried to escape all they really had to do was scream and the entire floor would be swarming with Anbu in moments. They were too close to the palace to attempt anything. Ishishen scooted until he was halfway turned, staring at them. He knew he would cry out soon; that he would beg for information on his family. He could feel the panic rise up in him like bile. But the scraps of his pride remained so that he was afraid of being beaten in Kankuro's presence. He sat and shook in the dark. He suppressed a groan, then bit his lip to keep from crying out to them. He turned back to Kankuro, eyes pleading even though the other's eyes were closed, and gasped a few times before speaking.

"How do you know?"

"…What?" Kankuro said, squinting at him. He had propped himself back against the wall, arms folded, and looked at the councillor through the tips of his bangs.

"H-how do you know they'll be taken care of? My wife. My wife is about to give birth. She's going to have our son. Here. In this place. And my daughters-"

"Your many, many daughters and very pregnant wife are connected to you. Honestly, unless one of them decided to start screaming uncontrollably then they'll come out in better shape than you."

Ishishen shuddered. He could imagine three of his daughters doing just that. Their swelled, tear-stained faces rose in his mind like phantoms. He shakily got to his knees.

"I have to find them! I have to-"

"What? Get a broken nose? What do you even mean 'find them'? They're in the same building, just downstairs! Just sit down and-"

"You don't understand! You're not concerned because… Because if it was your family you could order them out! If it was your children they'd never be here in the first place!" He straightened up, his panic swelling inside him.

He began to pace inside his cell as his voice rose, hands reaching out at the space in front of him as if he could summon what he needed by will alone. One of the guards moved silently away from the hall entrance, stepping purposefully down to their cells. His metal baton swinging lightly at his hip. Kankuro's eyes darted from it to the councillor and back again. He rose to his feet, trying to reclaim Ishishen's attention.

"Hey, hey, calm down! Just calm down! If you get killed who will be there for your family?"

Ishishen stopped, panting. He took a half step toward Kankuro, a half step toward the metal bars. Kankuro beat one fist against his own bars.

"Who will help your family if you die, huh?! Keep _that_ in mind, you idiot!"

The guard stopped between them, one hand on his hip.

"Problem?" He said slowly, looking down his nose at both of them in turn. Kankuro sneered at his tone, making sure to remember his face.

_I've had too long a night for this so just keep riling me up, asshole. When I get out of here I'm going to beat the shit out of you._

The guard must have known that look; he moved to stand in front of Kankuro's cell.

"Problem?" He said again, eyes level. Kankuro held his gaze, fury in his eyes even as he spoke.

"Nope. No problem."

"I wish I could believe that." The guard replied, patting his baton. Kankuro balked.

_Does he seriously think he can threaten me with a piece of metal?! I've been in prison for all of an hour and suddenly I'm an idiot?_

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Kankuro asked almost softly. The guard sneered at him.

"What do you think _you're_ doing? One more word out of you and that's all it takes. One. More. Word." He raised the baton, waving it in the air at eye level.

"Does 'go fuck yourself' count as one?" Kankuro said, pushing his body against the bars. He clutched them in his white-knuckled fists, legs trembling with the effort it took not to smash the guard's kneecap with the heel of his foot.

The guard raised the baton, swinging high. Kankuro watched its progression, his anger momentarily overshadowed by the shock that the guard assumed he could be hit so easily by such an obvious move. He took half a step back, catching the baton in his left hand. He twisted it, breaking the guard's hold. His foot came next. It collided with the guard's knee with a sickening crunch; the scream came a breath after. The guard crumpled against the bars, his eyebrow splitting open from the impact. Kankuro reached out and grabbed the baton in both hands, pulling it until the guard's neck was caught and face pushed up toward him. His hands scrambled for purchase, fingers grasping at every surface. Kankuro watched, sneering, as he waited for the man to support his own weight. If he didn't his neck would snap from the pressure. Ishishen watched too, eye open wide, hands trembling. It was only a few seconds but he felt it drag on. The man's hands reached out, desperate, choking and sputtering. His good leg pushed him up and away, his other leg shaking badly. It was only a few seconds. The other guard had begun running over but didn't raise an alarm. He kept quiet as he moved up, steadying his chakra as he ran.

Kankuro saw him coming and maintained eye contact the whole time. The second stopped short, raised both his hands, and waited. They watched each other, the strangled gasps breaking the silence.

"Release him, Lord Kankuro. You're in violation of our laws." He said, hands still raised. When he didn't receive an answer he spoke again, eyes glancing down to the guard against the bars.

"You know any report I make against you will be absolved within hours." Kankuro's mouth twitched, a second-long smile. "But I request that you do not kill our guards. Since your brother's condition worsened we've been short-handed, so… Please. Do not kill him. I know he's an asshole, but please do not."

Finally, Kankuro released him. He stepped back as the guard crumpled to the ground, choking fresh. His companion knelt to his side, running his hand over is throat, then his knee. He straightened up, moving away. Kankuro tossed the baton to the ground with an air of annoyance.

"Be sure to keep your shit in line. I'm not in the mood to play with you assholes." He said, scratching his ear.

Ishishen, caught between the memory of his wounds and the loyalty trained into him, kept his silence but moved closer, clutching the bars in his ruined hands. The guard quickly grabbed the baton, leaving his companion on the ground as he raised his right arm to his collar. A small button was pressed before a short buzz of static could be heard.

"Sentry Eleven reporting. Sentry Eight down. Instigated attack upon Lord Kankuro. No backup requested. Medical team requested." He kept his eyes on Kankuro the whole time.

"Sentry Eleven; medical assistance coming. Delay of fifteen minutes. Backup deployed."

He glanced down at his companion. The man's mouth was open and saliva dribbled out the corner, making a frothy pool on the ground beneath him. His wounded leg was stretched out in front of him, both hands were white-knuckled against the upper thigh of it. His other leg went ignored, stretched out in front of him until the toe of his boot breached Kankuro's bars.

"Response to delay; have structural expert summoned. I'll do what I can here." The guard said again, then released the button.

He moved to the man's shoulders, gently placing his hands underneath him. He hesitated, bracing himself, before hauling the upper body off the ground. The man lurched, screaming again, his right hand flying out into the open, his hands straining for a hold. He was dragged quickly down the hall, the screams raising in pitch, until a bout of vomit abruptly stopped him. It spewed down his front, pale orange and flecked in red, his hoarse gasps sounding wet and ragged. The other guard responded by lifting him even higher until his tailbone was pulled away from the floor, forcing more pressure on to his shattered knee. Another bout of vomit and they had managed to clear the doorway, the sounds of his suffering echoing down the hall long after they had left.

Ishishen waited until the door swung shut before speaking, eye frantically looking between it and Kankuro.

"You shouldn't have done that! You should not have done that! They'll be back with more, Lord Kankuro! Too many for you! You're not a Lord in here; you're just a prisoner!"

"Do me a favor and shut up, will you? What was I supposed to do, let him beat me?" He turned to glare at Ishishen, flexing his hands at his sides.

"You'll be beaten regardless! Don't you know the system of your own village!?"

"Of course I do! How couldn't I?"

"Then you must know what the punishment for assaulting an officer is!"

"I'm not going to get punished. You heard him; Gaara or Temari will absolve me. And any asshole who thinks he can piss on me because I'm in here doesn't know the first fucking thing about Suna!"

Ishishen sighed, pushing his swollen fingers against his scalp. Half dried blood smeared into the sweaty strands, leaving small wads slicked through; flecking his head with blood. He looked at Kankuro a long time; longer then the gaze was returned. When Kankuro sat back down, then rose and began pacing, Ishishen let his hands fall to his sides.

"Please Lord Kankuro. I would rather not see you be harmed."

"I won't be!" Kankuro turned on his heel, making another lap around the cell. He glared at him for the length of time it took to sneer and step away.

"Please. At least listen to them. It can't harm you to listen to them, can it?"

"How can you not see the damage that's already done? This is what happens when you try to play by other people's rules!" Kankuro shot back.

"I don't understand." Ishishen said as he reached out to the wall for balance, lowering himself slowly down until he was a crumpled mess of dirty robes once more on the concrete of his cell.

"No. You don't. Stop trying to get help; it'll never happen." Kankuro stopped pacing long enough to speak to him, before moving around again.

"You're going to get beaten to death before you see your family again. But I won't be beaten and then have to face mine! God Ishishen, what did you expect?! Some guard would share information with you about the location and status of other prisoners just because you're upset?"

"Upset?" Ishishen's voice rose despite himself. "I'm not upset, Lord Kankuro. My family-!"

"Is in prison!" Kankuro turned suddenly, raising his hands and planting his feet. Ishishen flinched hard, pulling his hands up to cover his face. Kankuro saw it, that fear, and kept himself from moving forward even though he couldn't have reached him.

"There is nothing you can do for them! Nothing! Don't you get that? You can't protect them in here and you dying will just mean your family has to live off the village directly; and you know how well that turns out!"

Ishishen knew. Many high ranking officials never died young; they never fought in battle. So to have a woman of high standing be thrown in with the widows, widowers, and orphans of the more common households was like putting a wounded hen in a henhouse. His wife was strong, he knew, but she would have to endure not only her pain but the pain inflicted on their daughters.

The stink of blood and vomit began to swell in the heat and Kankuro felt his leg tremble from the memory of impact. He paced again, slowly, going through his mental exercises to beat down the initial shock of his attack. It happened to every shinobi; that panic that came from inflicting pain on others was never beaten, only managed. Only a scarce few could see the memory of the fight, of the victory, without so much as flinching from it. But those shinobi had the fear, not the respect, of their peers.

Unfortunately Ishshen didn't spend time with shinobi, with the exception of Gaara, who's habits were often unnerving even by shinobi standards. He interpreted Kankuro's pacing not as a calming gesture, but an irritated one. He looked to the closed door and the vomit smeared along the floor in small drops and thin streaks, gleaming a sick orange in the sunlight. The edges were baking brown. He thought of the metal baton. The throbbing in his eye recaptured his attention.

"Lord Kankuro." He began, leaning his head against the cold stone wall. "Please stop. If they come in and see you like this… Like, like you're still riled, it will give them a reason to engage you." When Kankuro didn't answer, didn't stop, Ishishen drew his legs closer to himself and settled for watching him.

Before he realized it, he was searching Kankuro for signs of the Kazekage. Examining him like a specimen, seeking out physical traits. But Kankuro held no signs of Gaara in his body. His neck was too thick, his hair was too brown, his hands and feet were large and calloused. He even moved differently; he stomped and lumbered. Ishishen's eye grew sore from watching. But there was a part of him that was even more sore; he tried to relieve it.

"It's not so surprising." He said, eyes stopping as Kankuro stopped and looked at him. "It's not surprising that this happened."

"What?" Kankuro asked, not unkindly. He welcomed the distraction.

"It's not surprising that I ended up here. I could-I should have helped him. I made a mistake, but it was to protect my family. My wife; she was so worried about me going out to help him. I listened to her too late but I just wanted to protect her."

"… No one can blame you for that." Kankuro replied. He was still standing, but began to feel uncomfortable. He moved to his carpet and sat down.

"I can. He can. I'm sure my wife does." Ishishen chuckled weakly. "She must be so furious with me."

"She'll get over it when she sees you're alive."

"Maybe. Maybe not." He watched Kankuro fidget on his carpet. "You look nothing like him."

"You mean Gaara."

"Yes. Nothing at all. I suppose that's a blessing, isn't it? For those times you run away."

"I'm not running away. I'm just… Taking a break." Kankuro's face reddened and his eyes darted away.

"Of course." Ishishen easily replied.

"What do you care anyway? It's not like I do anything important. Hell, I couldn't even get one form! One single form. That's all I needed to do. God!" Kankuro said, turning his head away. One hand ran through his hair and began rubbing at his neck. "God…"

Ishishen nodded slowly.

"Sometimes, when I need to take a break, I go to the market and spend hours moving with the crowd. It's so relaxing, being pulled like that, feeling the pulse of something greater." His eyes were flat, even as his voice softened. "It's why I decided to give up my old profession and become a councillor. I felt so connected that I started to love those people; love every face in that crowd. I thought that by becoming a councillor I could make a difference; I could show this village how much I love it." He exhaled until his shoulders sagged. "What a failure I've become."

"… Hey, Ishishen. You're not… you're not a failure, ok?" Ishishen turned his head away. Now it was Kankuro's turn to watch him.

"I mean; yeah you completely failed at helping Gaara and your own family, so in a way you're a failure as a councillor, husband, and father. But you have to roll with the punches, you know?"

"…"

"Look, I… I think you're pretty cool, ok?"

Ishishen looked up sharply, eye wide. Kankuro groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, blocking his eyes. His voice raised as he spoke.

"I'm not… Good at this. But… If I had to choose someone to be at Gaara's side. You know, to actually council him? I'd choose you man."

Ishishen was a long time in answering.

"In… Any other situation, I would be honored to hear such a thing from you. But I can't feel that now. I feel like there are knives in my chest, like I'm being smothered. I just need to make sure that my family won't suffer from my mistakes… But I can't be sure of that. Because I _know_ that they're suffering. That it's my fault. It's-You should have heard them scream…" He rubbed his knuckles into his eye again, flinching at the pain. His whole body trembled.

Kankuro grimaced, watching him. "Ishishen-"

The doors at the end of the hall creaked open, letting in an older woman. She moved to the end of the hall purposefully, carefully stepping around the smears of vomit. As she approached, Kankuro and Ishishen both turned to watch, one with interest and the other with dread.

She held a key up in front of Kankuro's cell, waiting. He waited until she unlocked his door and, without a glance in Ishishen's direction, turned and began to lead Kankuro down the hall. He looked back and saw the councillor's horrified, worried face.

"Don't worry. Your family won't be in here long. And neither will you." He said before turning away. Ishishen moved to the bars and pressed himself against them, watching him leave. He gripped the bars so tight the sweat and blood on his hands made them slip twice. Then the doors closed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the delay! And also about this being another focus on Kankuro. He's just such a useful card to play. But I will make good on my word, so don't be afraid that Temari, or any particular character, will be left without attention.


	22. Kankuro Five 2 of 3

Kankuro was lead down two flights of stairs unrestrained. He flexed his hands, felt the desire to keep walking calmly out the front doors, back to the hospital, maybe take a shift watching Gaara so Temari could rest. But sometimes Suna's system was as oppressive as a Anbu just following you around. He knew why he wasn't restrained first: he was powerless with or without handcuffs, so they didn't bother with the pretension of putting them on. That was Suna. No time for theatrics, unless your uniform was a plain white robe.

Kankuro saw then; how truly understaffed they really were. All in all, five guards moved through the halls, each one rushing from one task to another. But every guard they passed looked twice at them. First at Kankuro, then the older woman, and back again. She flashed a small badge every time and their faces cleared before they hurried off. It was enough to make Kankuro's skin crawl and he began to pay closer attention to his escort and the path she was leading him down.

She was taller, thinner, then a full-blooded member of Suna. Her pinkies were almost as long as the ring fingers before them. A trait shared by the peasants in the lower elevations of the Land of Rice Paddies. Her skin was darker than theirs though, and the paler flashes underneath her collar were still too tan for her to be a foreigner. She lead him to a small office, to which she had the key, and turned toward him to allow him to move inside. Her eyes were brown and flecked with green. He was surprised she didn't try to cover that up with bangs or by averting her gaze. Green eyes usually meant foreign blood, or in Temari's case; an unfortunate flaw passed down from their mother.

The office had two small chairs separated by a low desk and a long metal filing cabinet. The lights above buzzed like insects and the air conditioning rushed through the ventilation so loud it sounded like a small windstorm. He sat down in the chair facing the wall, the hair on the back of his neck prickling as he exposed his back. She sat down across from him, reached into her pocket, and pressed the button on a small black device.

"I've brought Lord Kankuro in. I'd like to begin." She spoke quickly and evenly, without looking up. She waited for a response, placing her hand onto the table, her long pinkies catching his attention again. He noted that she avoided looking at him, but took up more space than she needed to, in order to intimidate. After almost a full minute a static voice responded. It had the overtly deep tone of being electronically manipulated.

"Go ahead and begin. You'll be joined in approximately five minutes."

She sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. Nearly smiled at him before remembering not to. He kept his face even, blank, a skill he was taught as a child and perfected through observation.

"This isn't an interrogation." She almost smiled again. He blinked slowly and saw her eyes dilate and fingers twitch.

"You know you don't belong in here."

"So you're starting off by telling me what I know? Not a good angle." He broke the facade and mentally cursed himself. Never could keep up the iceberg routine. Not like Gaara. Not like Rasa.

She let herself smile at him. There were laugh lines in the corners of her eyes. Not a common aging trait.

"I'm sorry" She began "But I thought since you're so tired you'd want some of the pressure off. Had a long night, it looks like."

"Yeah, well, it isn't over." He tried to decipher her lineage. Hóki? Sendó? Shiin? Shirogane?

She watched him study her.

"Thirsty, Lord Kankuro?" Before he could answer she stood up, kneeled beside the room's vase, and ladled out a cupful. She spilled four drops. When she sat down again, he took the water and drank it in one gulp, keeping eye contact. Poisoning him would be a waste of time, especially after not getting any information out first.

"Tell you the truth, I'd rather just be done with all of this. Let me out and I'll help deal with Gaara."

" 'Deal with him?' The Kazekage's been unconscious for over an hour. He's as manageable as he's ever been." She cocked her head to the side in a surprisingly young gesture of confidence. "But why would you assume you were called down here to help 'deal with him'?"

"…"

"Really, Lord Kankuro, this issue is bigger then one person. No matter who that person is."

"What issue?"

"Suna's future. Right now our leader is in the midst of a medical emergency and shinobi serving under another Kage are a stone's throw away from him. Doesn't that seem backwards to you?"

"Have you considered the reasons for them being here?"

"Regardless of what those reasons are, isn't it perverse to rely so heavily or trust so intimately the shinobi of another village? That we warred with so recently that the veterans of those battles are still in their middle ages?" She leaned forward, eyes alight as she responded.

"Perverse? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

She leaned back, sighed a little. Looked at him from the side.

"If you're making some vague call back to your prostitute fiascó, then that's not quite in your best interest right now. But what amazes me is the ease in which you bring it up. The, the lack of shame."

Kankuro shrugged, feigned casual. Kept his hands from shaking. Bringing her up always threw people off kilter, always got him some space.

But she wasn't a prostitute. She was a housekeeper who's main job was to make sure his room was clean. Tall, thick, soft blonde and green-eyed. Foreign as they came. He would throw garbage on the floor just so she had to stay longer. She was quiet, kind, and in her late thirties. He was loud, awkward around others, and almost fourteen.

He was thinking of running away from home again. Throwing himself into the Great Unknown to maybe sail over to the Land of Waves or become a Samurai in Snow Country. He talked to her about it too, as he bounced his leg against his chair and tried to keep his voice from cracking. She would listen to him as she cleaned, nodding and smiling, occasionally asking questions. Temari wasn't like that. She didn't want stories; she wanted facts. And his father didn't even want those from a gangly thirteen-year-old who's main hobbies were dirtying his room and scoping out the help. So he didn't talk to them. He talked to her instead. Tomoko. She came from among the Wolf Mountains, moved to the northern tip of Wind Country for her own reasons, and was kidnapped and forced into Suna by raiding shinobi; desperate to bring back women and children for their dwindling population. Kankuro listened to her snatches of story with eagerness and a sense of companionship; completely missing the guilt that should have been from being the son of the man who ordered her home destroyed and her enslavement.

After four months he decided he loved her. Being the Kazekage's son meant he didn't need money, so he ran opium and occasionally, when he was feeling invincible, diamorphine to veterans. The money was split with his group of amateur puppeteers. He kept it under his bed; which he instructed her not to bother cleaning. He had stored up a bundle of dehydrated dates and jerky, three canteens of water, and extra clothes. He was going to ask her to run away with him, he was going to escape and then marry her.

One day when she came in to clean his room he had put on his best clothes, ordered her to sit down, and told her his plan. Said that he'd give her a better life, that they'd live as far away as she wanted. And Tomoko; with her affection for the Kazekage's unruly son with his eager, nervous smiles; didn't have to heart to outright refuse him. Or the courage. She had never seen shinobi before the kidnapping and had spent too much time watching Temari and Kankuro dart at each other wielding knives. He said he'd meet her at her house that night; that they'd escape at the changing of the evening guards.

When he arrived she invited him inside; kept the lights off. Kankuro felt a bubbling in his chest, the pack on his back was weightless. In the darkness and electric high that comes with being young and invincible; he grabbed her and kissed her. And she, out of fear or pity, let him. He didn't know what he was doing and she didn't know how to stop him without crushing that fragile joy he'd grown over the time she knew him. When they'd finished she had a moment of almost peace, of nearly believing that she could survive that place, before she turned and looked at him one last time. In the moon-bleached room his father's brown tousled hair had stuck to his forehead in clumps and in his heavy sleep she saw the Kazekage's nose and jaw and ears. He looked like a younger, happier Rasa. She quickly gathered her clothes, roused him enough to put on his, and tried to get him to hurry out the door.

Two Anbu were waiting at the end of the street. A rabbit and a fox, arms folded carefully behind their backs. Tomoko's stomach dropped and she panicked. She ran. Kankuro tried to catch her, to stop her, but she was nearly twice his size and frightened. The Anbu intervened and wrenched them apart. One held Kankuro back, careful not to harm him, while he kicked and screamed. The other grabbed Tomoko by the hair and a swift knee in the gut brought her to her knees. The Kazekage stepped forward; fully dressed and furious. Kankuro's bag was pulled off his shoulders before the contents were emptied. The money he saved up clinked to the ground. The Kazekage picked it up slowly.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, standing in front of Kankuro. Kankuro's knees shook as he spoke, but he kept his sneer.

"I earned it! Leave Tomoko out of this! It was my f-fault!"

"What were you going to do with this?!" Rasa shot back. There were bags under his eyes. Hurt twisted his voice.

"What the hell do you think?! We're going to get away from here! To get away from you!"

Rasa nearly flinched. His son, who was growing farther from him every day, was pushing himself against the Anbu to be further from him, had made plans to desert him.

Temari had been put under strict surveillance when Kankuro slipped out of the palace, as did Gaara. But he rounded the corner anyway, splatters of blood on his right knee and below his right eye. He wanted to see why Kankuro was screaming. When he walked into view, mostly unnoticed for the first time in his life, Rasa was just raising his hand to strike Kankuro. But he stopped, thought, looked back over his shoulder. He ordered the Anbu to release Tomoko, who had been gripping her stomach and sobbing. They did and she collapsed before shakily rising to her hands and knees. Rasa waited, watching Gaara, who cocked his head to the side as he noticed her.

"If you're going to run away, go now." Rasa said to her. Kankuro went still, disbelieving. He and Tomoko locked eyes. She raised herself to her feet, took one shaky step away, then another.

"Go! Get out of here! Run away!" Kankuro screamed. She took another step then began to run toward the gate. Unsure at first, then faster and faster as the adrenaline kicked in. The Kazekage turned to Gaara, who's wide eyes were darting from him, to her, to Kankuro and back again.

"Kill her." Rasa ordered, stepping to the side. "Kill her or you'll spend the next month in the Dark Room." His voice was low, hurt. His hands were shaking. The fingernails were bitten down to the beds.

Kankuro opened his mouth to scream but Rasa's hand came faster. He slapped him on both sides of his face, harder than he meant to. Gaara watched and almost stepped back. A hysterical bubble of laughter rose up but he bit the inside of his cheek. She was getting away. He went after her, the fear of seeing Kankuro struck, of the Dark Room, made him move. The sand sliced out from his left side, racing toward her with a heavy hissing sound. Kankuro screamed for him to stop, was hit again, and screamed more anyway. Gaara could hear him but couldn't understand him. He was begging for the life of another person. He was shouting at Gaara without fear or hesitation, facing down both his and their father's punishments for a woman who was currently deserting him.

Gaara stretched out his hand. The sand thinned out, picked up speed. She ran just past the gate, out into the open territory. The wind picked up around her, a small whirlwind that slowed her down. Her breath scratched her throat, her feet began to sink into the ground. She stumbled forward, sobbing as she reached out to the open desert. Kankuro couldn't blink, couldn't look away, even as Rasa grabbed his chin and tried to turn his head. Even then he was shouting admonishments at him, trying to make him see how stupid he was to think he'd be accepted in another society, how she would lead to his death or enslavement in an enemy land, how she would betray him as soon as he wasn't of any use. He tried to tell Kankuro that he was young and foolish and many other things, broadcasting his hurt to the Anbu, who turned their masks away.

The sand shot up into the air and arched down again. Knife-thin and bone-white in the moonlight. It made contact in the mess of that cloud of sand. Whether he hit her head-on or whether Kankuro drowned out her screams, was never investigated. The body was never found. In the aftermath there was only a lumpy, bloody mound and a trembling jinchuuriki, who jogged back and looked hard at Kankuro's eyes. They were blind with pain and anger. He tried to hit his father, throwing his fists at him like an untrained civilian. The Anbu had to let go to avoid accidentally hurting him. He flung himself at the Kazekage, who blocked him, still trying to chastise him. Kankuro kicked at him, yelling and panting, until he suddenly went slack. Rasa, who was holding his wrists at the time, instinctively grabbed him to keep him from falling. He held his shoulders in a vice grip and stood there, unsure, as Kankuro wept like a child. It was an unintentional and intimate touch that both would remember with equal parts unease and anger. Gaara watched, trying to get Kankuro's attention, trying to communicate with his eyes what wasn't safe to say. He was giddy with excitement and his own cleverness.

It was reported the next day that a housekeeper had begged the young Lord Kankuro for money in return for sex. Then asked for more and more, claiming she loved him, until she persuaded him to run away with her. She was labeled an older, adulteress foreigner who had a history of sexual exploitation and had used her skill to seduce him into doubting his loyalty for Suna. Kankuro read the article seven days after it was published when he first left his room to eat. A servant had used an old newspaper to dry a spill on the kitchen floor. He punched the kitchen cabinet until it splintered and broke, splitting open his knuckles and breaking two fingers.

He flexed them as he stared ahead, mind teetering over one of his many cracks. Until the woman across from him shifted in her seat, her movement catching his attention immediately. She was looking at him, studying his lapse of concentration. He grit his teeth and felt a sharp pain shoot up his jaw. His mouth was sore from gritting.

"Are you all right, Lord Kankuro?" She asked, folding her hands carefully in front of her.

"Sure, yeah. Just fine. Spent that last thirteen hours playing cat-and-mouse with Gaara and you ask if I'm 'alright'."

"You make an excellent point. But this meeting is more important than that. It's not about one person, as I said before."

"Then what the hell is this about?! I know Temari's not running interference for me or I'd be out by now! Which means she's still at the hospital and Gaara isn't quite so 'manageable' as you say. If you think being put in a cell for a few _hours_ softened me up or turned me into a fucking idiot or whatever, you're out of your league!"

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"No you're not. I hate fake apologies. You're not even handing out this garbage like a Suna interrogator."

"I told you; you're not being interrogated."

"And you're not from Suna."

Her eyelids fluttered. Her lips thinned slightly.

"I don't know why you'd say that but I don't think turning this on me will help you in your situation."

"It's your fingers. That's a Shiin trait. But your complexion says Shirogane."

She was very quiet. She moved her hands back an inch.

"Your Mom Shiin? Dad Shirogane? Forced her hand after she was taken in a raid?… Am I close?"

"Let me be honest with you Lord Kankuro. Are you listening?"

He kept his gaze level, waited. Kept that half smile on his face even as his eyes cooled.

"There are people in this village who believe that the way we survive is not what it should be. That the means do not justify the ends. Look at what happened to you today. Look at what happened to that councillor and his family."

"You mean the guy you didn't so much as glance at? If you know what happened to his family maybe you should tell him."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"I don't-" He stopped. Thought. She was smiling again, cold and steady. Kankuro's brain caught up with his mouth.

"You… They're not in prison, are they?"

"After the injuries that councillor sustained coupled with the limited medical staff, do you really think he'll survive?"

"You can't put them into a shelter! Not while he's still alive!"

"Did you know that three doctors have been assigned to the Kazekage? That each one of them has four aides? And there are nearly two dozen guards over him?"

"That has nothing to do with Ishishen!"

"Oh it doesn't? Where else could they go?"

"There are other hospitals! Other doctors!"

"Other doctors that were assigned to be called to the eastern district for _civilian_ casualties; not to help the Kazekage. So all of the doctors not listed under that reprieve, and there aren't many, have been summoned. Ishishen is not considered a civilian. He's a politician and receives many of the same benefits as the Kazekage. And all the limitations. So-"

"I get it, I get it. No spare doctor for Ishishen. But his family?"

"Has been treated and are awaiting placement."

"Forget it, then. Just forget it."

Kankuro sat back, folded his arms. Unfolded them. He began to force Ishsishen and his swollen, pleading face out of his mind. The knowledge that he was right, right about everything he said in his cell, soured inside of Kankuro.

"Oh you can help." She said, surprising him. The more logical part of his brain whirred back to life. Told him to be careful. That those words were a trap.

"His family hasn't been placed _yet_. You can keep them from the shelter. From the other wives."

"…"

"And you can help more people then that. Your councillor friend, your sister, yourself."

"…"

"Do you understand, Lord Kankuro?"

"How did you know the assignments of the medical staff and guards?"

She turned her head slightly away again, moved her hands back another inch.

"Don't you want to know how you can help?"

"I want you to answer my question. Then I'll listen."

"… Another councillor friend of yours. Made sure all the information we needed is the information we received."

" 'We?' "

"If you use your influence to lift the ban on the medical staff; to allow for the investigation of the Leaf, then-"

"Nope." He tapped his fingers against the table. Saw a flash of her teeth. Two large front teeth, instead of three small ones. In his mind the last piece fell into place.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You're awfully loyal to them, aren't you?"

"Why are you so fixated on the Leaf?"

She began to talk quickly, leaning forward. Kankuro noted how exposed her neck was. And that his hands were still on the table between them.

"A few years ago, a few _years_, so little time that a child born on that day would just now be entering preschool, _your_ father was killed by _their_ shinobi. And the response of our councillors? To accept and elect the monster who was responsible for our humiliating failure! The same failure that nearly wiped out an entire generation due to hunger! And here you sit now, running yourself ragged, forced to rely on the help of foreigners, because the leader of this village won't go to sleep!? What did that monster ever do to deserve such loyalty? What did he do?"

"Ok, first of all," Kankuro began, once he knew his voice would come out even. "Starvation wasn't uncommon before the attack on the Leaf. Secondly, in light of the previous Kazekage being killed it was the Leaf who made most of the negotiations for peace after our initial request, which they didn't need to do. That puts them in a pretty good light, in my opinion. And third, don't you ever _ever_ call Gaara a monster again or I'll split your face open against the corner of this table."

She leaned back again, closed her eyes, leveled her breathing.

"I didn't want this conversation to go this way. I didn't want to upset you."

"It's not your fault. I just get really pissed off whenever a member of the Anti-Gaara Foundation lectures me."

Her eyes flew open.

"W-what? I don't-"

"Please don't do that. Don't act like an obvious lie will keep me ignorant until you let the boot drop. Your mixed with Shiin. Which we haven't gotten our hands on since members of the Leaf began using them half a century ago. You're old enough to have been the child of an initial raid, but the other half of you is Shirogane. That tribe was only invested in the first few steps of that repopulation plan; stealing women and children and grafting them into their families as little more than human stock. You probably have a father that's so solidly for Suna that he drove your kidnapped mother into fits. I mean, what half-Shiin, half-Shirogane kid didn't have a lunatic mom?"

Her mouth was open, slightly, her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn't seem to collect her thoughts. Kankuro, encouraged by her shock and his superior feeling, barreled forward.  
"You'd have a lot invested with joining that organization, wouldn't you? Make both parents proud. On one hand; you want to completely dismantle the system. On the other; you cloak it under the guise of fighting _for _Suna and helping the village. Be both mommy and daddy's little hero. The kid the _system_ told them they should want turning right back around and trying to screw it over."

"Fuck you." She said. Voice still sounding lost, eyes a little dazed. Kankuro blinked, hesitated. She looked like she was going to cry.

_Some ambassador. Those Anbu we send after them must really be cutting their numbers down._

Another part of him spoke up at the same time.

_You're a dick._

He leaned back. Folded his arms. Shifted a little. He was suddenly feeling exposed, like she had just lectured him on his family life.

For a minute or two, neither spoke. She didn't even use the opportunity to cut him down, just blinked back tears and leveled her breathing. When she did speak, her voice was once again even; but hurt.

"You're pretty insightful, Lord Kankuro. Did you ever, have you ever considered, putting some of that brainpower into working through what keeps you in your room all day?"

He didn't bother asking how she knew his personal habits. Gaara was lax with people bad-mouthing him, he was lax with everyone knowing he made no effort to improve his image, and Temari wasn't lax about anything.

"I like it in there. Is this part of your investigation?"

"Every part of Suna, of _your_ life especially, is connected to what I do." She was getting her confidence back, was sitting up straighter. She looked him in the eyes again.

"Killing Gaara won't fix anything."

"Removing that-_him_ from office is only the first step. A large step. Crucial to Suna's survival! Could you even say that you wouldn't feel safer, more peaceful, with him not haunting your halls?"

Kankuro surpassed a laugh, then guilt hit him for a second strike. She really didn't know how close she was to the truth. He had woken up multiple times to use the bathroom and found Gaara wandering through the house. Checking the corners, running his hands along the rims of windows. Staring into empty rooms for as long as Kankuro cared to hide and watch him. On more then one occasion he and Temari would find each other in the darkness and make it into some sort of sport; seeing if they could outlast their brother. Waiting for him to yawn, scratch an itch, get bored. Do something normal. Making bets earlier in the day as to which halls and rooms he might pick, just to take the strangeness out of it.

"See that's what I hate about you guys. You always want to play the hero card; kill the boogeyman. You think the wind will change direction and grass will grow once Gaara's dead? That a river will flow through the center of the village and everybody's dead relatives will come back to life just to say how much they love them?"

"It's a big step forward."

"You've said that, yeah."

"All we want is for you to hear us out."

"Who's we? It's just been you and me and that weird communication device for the last-"

He felt a presence behind him. He turned his back halfway to the woman across from him, hairs on end from being surrounded in such a small place, and glared at the turning knob.


	23. Kankuro Five 3 of 3

**A/N: **These were all supposed to be one chapter, then hopefully two, but since the site couldn't accommodate such large documents you get stuck with this tiny tiny end chapter. Sorry about that.

* * *

A young shinobi walked in, shoulders raised and eyes darting from Kankuro to the woman and back again. He had a tan on his neck but not his face. The shadow of a Anbu mask. Kankuro raised an eyebrow at him. The kid started blushing.

"Come in Ninben."

Ninben balked, nearly pulled the door closed again with himself behind it.

"Y-you said you wouldn't use my name, Juji!"

"You said you'd wear a mask."

"I just… It would look weird walking through the prison in a mask. All the guards are already on edge."

"Wow. You guys. I'm overwhelmed." Kankuro chuckled, grinning at him. He relaxed once they started talking. He stood up and the other two tensed, watching him.

"Relax guys, just freeing up the chair. Sit?" He swiveled it around to Ninben, who looked at it like a trip wire.

"I swear it's not booby-trapped. I was just testing it for the last, what, fifteen minutes?"

"O-ok."

He sat, shakily, into the chair. Kankuro noted with amusement that he turned his back to him and that his head was within a foot of the hands holding the chair behind him. Kankuro reached up and tousled his hair, made him jump and reach for a kunai, before stepping back.

"If you guys think you can kill Gaara then you're going to make one hell of a show trying." He said as he stepped back.

Juji wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Ninben, who scooted the chair to where he could see Kankuro out of the corner of his eye. He was red to the ears.

"I don't want to kill Gaara…" Ninben said, talking at Kankuro halfway.

"Then you probably shouldn't have joined the _Anti-Gaara_ Foundation."

"Well, I… They made a lot of sense."

"That's what con-artists do, you know."

"Ninben," Juji began, still staring him down. "why don't you tell him what you told me the other day?"

Ninben gaped.

"_Him?_" He gasped, still not looking over.

"Wow, thanks," Kankuro began, still smiling. "I give you my seat and I don't even get a name."

Ninben turned to him, began waving his arms back and forth.

"Forgive me, Lord Kankuro! I just… It's just you're so close to… I just thought it wouldn't be appropriate to tell that particular thing to… You."

The room went quiet. They were waiting. Ninben looked back and forth between them.

"Can I have a cigarette?" He was looking at Juji, who responded by reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small carton. A lighter from another pocket and she handed it to him, trailing smoke. He sucked hard on it, pulling his shoulders back as he did so. Then he exhaled so hard his fingers shook.

"Ok." He said. "Ok, ok."

"It's just that, I was thinking. It was something I haven't really, something I didn't want to address. But those things kind of stay with you, you know?" He turned to Kankuro, who for a horrifying moment thought it was a legitimate question. Ninben turned back, talking again.

"It was while I was still training to become a member of the Anbu. I had been promoted prematurely and so they decided, since I showed promise, to-"

"Please focus on the specific incident, Ninben."

He cringed, looked from her to Kankuro and back again.

"R-right. Sorry."

"So I was stationed to guard the Kazekage about a year ago, you know, when he first started really running things, and we were walking from one of the briefing rooms to his meeting room. He was walking along and all I could think of was how incredible things were. How I was standing guard over a guy, erm-_man_, that did so many horrible things. And while we were walking over he just started talking like we had been having a conversation. Only we weren't."

"What did he say?" Kankuro heard himself ask. Gaara could have said anything incriminating. His brain was like a minefield.

"He started talking about the similarities between a stray dog and a third child. Said they were basically the same. One was for the mother, one for the father, and the third should have been strangled and thrown out with the peelings."

Kankuro felt his throat closing up. He tried to keep his face neutral. Juji watched him steadily, watched him squirm.

"I asked him what he meant and he glanced at me. Not looked outright but kind of side-eyed me. I remembered I wasn't supposed to speak to him. But he answered anyway, like he thought of that too but didn't care. He said it was the fur that did it. The fur stank. Whether the dog tried to keep clean or not it ended up stinking from the things it was dragged through. And that it was the dog's fault. Because he could have been more careful, could have made the effort to clean himself off when he realized his mistakes, but as he cleaned himself he just brought to the surface all the filth that had been buried under the top layer of dirt and now smelled worse; looked worse. Only people who were discerning could tell the stinking half-clean dog from the encrusted one.

I was really confused. I realized it was just him and me in the hall. There weren't even other Anbu. We had stopped walking. Well, he stopped so I had to. His eyes were staring straight ahead but I don't know if he was looking at anything. His hands were twitching.

He said that there was a crucial difference between the third child and the stray dog. That that dog would starve and die in darkness and filth, behind a pile of garbage or in the middle of the street, its insides clogged and engorged by the inedible things it swallowed. That it would suffocate from the inside. But the third child would starve and keep breathing. That its insides would torment it too, that no matter how many times it lay down, terrible pain would force its eyes open and make it continue walking along with its insides became engorged. That it would be expected to move and speak and make faces like the others with all that rotting flesh inside. But the dog had no expectations put on it. It was expected to suffer and die. And then be free."

The room was very quiet. Ninben took another long drag on the cigarette. The tip fell away, crumbling onto the table.

"He didn't stop there. I asked him to. I'm not stupid, I knew what he meant by then and it made me sick to look at him. He was so still. Like a shinobi in hiding. But why? He was right out in the middle of the hall. Why regulate his breathing and steady his chakra? That's when I felt it. Or I mean, I guess he let me feel it. A huge wave of chakra poured out of him like a rush of wind in a storm. You know that first wave that comes at you? It was just like that. I was overwhelmed. And it wasn't normal either. It chilled me but it writhed like snakes. All over me, all of those snakes; tearing each other apart. And it was still cold. When I managed to focus again he was facing toward me, one hand on his stomach. 'In here' he said 'That's where it rots' That's when I knew he wasn't… That's when I knew it may not be the best for him to be leading us. To use his own words I guess… Let's let the starving dog die. Let the third child lay down. And be free."

"I… I get that." Kankuro said, exhaling. "But you have to understand that he's…" _Not right in the head? Not normal? Batshit insane? _

"Troubled." He finished, looking away. Ninben nodded. Juji didn't.

"I get that too. But after that conversation we had. Or, after he told me that, I've been… Scared. And I'm not the only one. There are just as many people scared that he'll live as there are scared that he'll die."

"Opinions aren't what determines what's right!" Kankuro said. Pain shot through his jaw until he relaxed it.

"That's true. But if he even says he's suffering, if even he acknowledges the struggle to go from day to day and perform like he has to, isn't it bad to deny him? On top of everyone else?"

Kankuro shook his head to clear it. Ninben was starting to make sense to him.

"Just answer me one thing." Juji said quickly. "Can you picture your whole life before you at his side? Can you honestly say that you would be happy to bear him for the rest of your life?"

Fear swelled up from the core of Kankuro's body. That knowledge that kept to his side and attacked him on a regular basis. He would begin to tremble in the middle of the day, would go to a dark corner and try to breathe. Sometimes he went under, passed out or simply stopped seeing. Other times he got it under control. Faced that fact and kept going, a little more of his strength sapped away. Juji saw it and Ninben felt it. And they were quiet.

"I don't even really know what you'd want from me anyway…" Kankuro admitted softly.


	24. Temari Five

"The nature of logicians is inherently flawed. One cannot so much as begin the craft without the assumption that they are on the higher ground." - Anonymous

Temari paced in the small hospital room that Gaara had been relocated to, the squeak of her rubber soles faster then the steady beeping of the heart monitor. She sounded as though she were racing it. Three medical shinobi occupied the space as well. One was making small adjustments to the machinery, another was gently rubbing a folded cloth over Gaara's arm with gloved hands, and a third had his hands cupped on either side of the patient's face, a soft green glow emulating from them. Temari's face was set and arms folded tightly over her stomach.

The heart monitor stuttered for a second, the beeping thrown off. All three shinobi tensed, holding their breath. Gaara shuddered and it resumed its steady pattern. They released their breath. Temari didn't hesitate in her pacing. Not until the door opened and a tired-looking doctor walked in. She stopped, turning to face him, eyes dilating rapidly. He sighed when he saw her.

"I was informed that he's being taken care of. He's been bathed, fed, and is currently sleeping in the highest level of the prison. I could return to my duties, if you'd like. Since there's really nothing to worry about…" The doctor said, eyeing Gaara hopefully.

" 'Nothing to worry about'?" Temari's voice was higher than normal, her lower lip chewed and peeling. "Nothing except that _my brother_ was just _arrested_ and thrown in prison!"

"Well Lady Temari, he is stable and… healthy." He continued to stare at Gaara's restless form, which twitched and sweated in his sleep.

"Have you attempted the sodium thiopental?" He asked, voice slipping back to its formal tone. The medical shinobi holding Gaara's arm nodded, even as she spoke.

"We tried, doctor, but I can't break skin. I'm… Scared to try. The last time-"

"He's _fine!_" Temari growled. Everyone looked over. She brought her hands to her face, breathing deeply, before she spoke again.

"Your Kazekage's been stabilized, Doctor Rittou. I need you to focus on the matter at hand." Her voice was cool and steady but her eyes were bright and dangerous.

The doctor waited before speaking, chewing on his words before turning to her fully.

"Lady Temari. I am needed here now. Perhaps you should send someone with more qualifications to negotiate between you and those that have detained Lord Kankuro."

"I did send the 'more qualified'. But I just keep getting the same information over and over from all of you! 'Bathed, fed, sleeping'. As if that was the issue! It took nine runners to even discover who had arrested him! And if I leave this room who the hell's going to guard Gaara?!"

"Well, Lady Temari, there are multiple guards stationed over him now as well as my team and an outer perimeter of Anbu. If there was any threat it would not only have to be in this hospital already but also have clearance to be in the same room as him. Which only my team and I have. So…" He trailed off, looking at Gaara again. Temari closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. When she opened them the doctor was giving her a look of impatience.

"Go ahead. Treat him. Keep him stabilized." She said, forcing the words out.

Doctor Rittou sighed, almost smiling as he did so.

"Thank you Lady Temari." He turned around, striding quickly to the bedside. Temari walked back across the room, sitting down and shutting her eyes against the urgent voices and monitor's beeping.

"Get the ventilator. Load it with one hundred percent oxygen but have isoflurane and nitrous oxide prepped for use!" Doctor Rittou spoke sharply to the medical shinobi, staying at the head of the Kazekage's bed.

Almost satisfied, Temari turned to the wall, folding her arms and closing her eyes. She needed to focus. Her mind began to shoot information at her, bullet points for her to follow.

_Fact One: Kankuro had been detained in the upper levels of the shinobi prison._

_Fact Two: Two counselors apparently were aware of the intended arrest but the advisors were not openly involved._

_Fact Three: One of the runners spotted Baki and Advisor Lin moving together down a hallway, and both seemed troubled but quiet._

Temari opened her eyes, pausing her mental checklist. She went to the double doors and slipped out into the hallway.

She passed by the room that Kiba and Lee were in with little more than a curtesy glance. They were talking animatedly with each other, Kiba's back was to the door. He raised one foot and scratched his other leg, his pants so dirty that the mud his shoe smeared onto his pants blended in.

She caught a small nurse hurrying down the corridor.

"There are two Leaf shinobi in room A-17. Make sure they're kept comfortable. Bathed, fed, sleeping." She nearly spat the last part, making the nurse quickly nod over and over until Temari stepped away.

At the corner of the intersecting corridors were four Anbu, perpendicular to each other so that all four hallways were blocked by their bodies. Temari approached the nearest one and he turned around to face her, lowering himself to one knee.

"Get me Baki. If he's otherwise engaged send a runner to finish his task, but I need to see him. If Advisor Lin is with him then bring them both." She stopped in front of him, folding her arms.

The Anbu raised his right hand until the fist touched his left shoulder, then disappeared in a puff of sand. Temari didn't even try to keep from grimacing. The older, more reliable Anbu made her especially uneasy. They all looked like the tools her father used. She could still see the blood on their hands. As she headed back to the Kazekage's quarters, she couldn't help but wonder if that Anbu was one of the ones she hid from as a child. And if he still remembered her.

She doubled back to the room where the Leaf shinobi were being held. When she looked in, it was empty.

She continued on. Up three flights of stairs and across two narrow waiting rooms, until the distant sounds of busy workers was completely drowned out and the silence fell down like the dust motes in the still air. Temari sat down carefully into a padded but worn waiting chair and leaned her fan against the back of it.

Like her family, she enjoyed tranquility and the stress of recent events had been taking its toll on her. She would wait for Baki to be summoned and for the Anbu to seek her out. In the meantime she would coax the tremors out of her legs by being alone. Alone, but still within reach in case Gaara's condition slipped. She continued her mental checklist.

_Fact Four: Whoever had detained Kankuro didn't have any malice against him because he hasn't been harmed and was taken straight to the appropriate location for a member of his station to be incarcerated. _

Temari's eyes opened slightly, narrow as thin green leaves. She sighed, taping her fingers against her fan.

"They're going to use him as a bargaining chip." She whispered. She grimaced, then spoke louder.

"Asshole… Whoever you are."

It echoed slightly down the hall. She continued to tap against her fan, her other hand flexing and un-flexing without her knowledge.

_Fact Five: Kankuro didn't manage to get clearance for the Leaf._

"That's not a fact, it's an assumption." She spoke again, willing herself not to whisper. It helped to hear her voice repeat her convictions back.

She listened to her fingers against metal. The sound reminded her of dripping water. It used to drive her caretakers crazy. Tap tap tap turned to drip drip drip in their nerve-racked minds. A smile slowly formed as she remembered a piece of herself, of her past.

There was an older woman assigned as her chief caretaker. She resented that decision, as Kankuro was obviously her favorite. Temari was a first born female, bad luck in her opinion. And she was thin for her age, taller then most other children. Her eyes were foreigner green and her hair was very blonde, a trait the old woman swore was shared only by the weakest members of that family. Blonde hair was like the topsoil, like the shifting sand that was easily manipulated and forever ungrounded. Brown hair was a rich, deep soil, a mark of both depth and strength to weather any storm. Temari hated her. She would spank Temari with a wooden spoon and tell her not to cry but then turn around to give Kankuro extra dumplings and let him whine against her sleeve. That woman hated her tapping her fan the most. Temari remembered one particular afternoon hiding behind the couch, her hair tickling her ears. It must have been the winter she was nine, because she didn't keep it that way for long. She was holding a small metal fan with thick folded cloth inside. Her dance instructor had given it to her for practice. It was red, she remembered. No, not red. It was yellow at first, then it turned red later on. In another memory. One that floated up, desperate to be remembered, but she forced it down again. She drove her thoughts back to the couch.

The old woman had begun sweeping. She used to throw her whole body into it. Temari watched her as she banged the straw bottom of the broom against the floor, beads of sweat forming on her upper lip, the loose skin of her arms swinging out on either side of her like thick drapes. She shoved furniture away with her narrow hips, grunting as she did so. The room was filling with dust and everywhere she went it was only dispersed all around, instead of being removed. The furniture would be coated by the time she finished, as it always was. Temari crouched low, holding her fan near a vase on the floor. Then, she tapped it slowly, methodically. The old woman's grunts drowned it out at first but sure enough, her Suna heritage kicked in. She stopped suddenly, the skin of her arms still swinging as she panted and listened. She turned her bad ear away from the kitchen, toward Temari, and tried to listen. Then she walked to the kitchen and peered into the sink. Temari stopped as soon as she went through the threshold. After inspecting the sink, sticking her finger into the metal pipe, and scanning the floor, she went back to sweeping. Once she really got going Temari did it again. And again. By the fifth time the woman wouldn't even leave the kitchen, she just kept searching for the sound of dripping water. She got on her knees and scanned the floor, moving her hands over it like a fortune teller over cards. She emptied the cupboard under the sink and fingered the pipes. When she crouched forward, her sagging, angular butt stretching the back of her dress, Temari couldn't help it anymore. She laughed hard, trying to stop herself. But the woman jumped up so fast she banged her head against the top of the cupboard. Temari lost it. She ran as fast as she could while laughing, both arms flung out on either side of her, the fan closed and held in her hand like a knife. The woman screamed angrily behind her and Temari was certain, all those years later, that she heard the thunk of the broom being thrown. She darted down the stairs and outside, didn't stop until she crossed the street. She leaned against a building and giggled uncontrollably.

It felt good to breath and laugh and have fun. It felt wonderful to run away from that house and those people. From her caretakers and everyone else. She felt free.

—

She sat in the waiting room. Savoring that memory, turning it this way and that, before filing it back into her subconscious. That was then. This is now. As the present situation settled back down onto her she could only breathe and feel its presence, as the buoyancy of that far away afternoon faded. She was needed by both brothers now. She made herself think it.

_My brother and Gaa-_

_Both brothers. Both brothers need me now. I need to have a plan for when Baki comes._

"A plan." She said into the corridor. It bounced back to her.

A plan. A plan.

She ran through all of the facts she knew again and again. She came up with a few half-formed ideas but none stood up to her scrutiny. The mental list became a checklist.

_One: Figure out who ordered Kankuro's detainment and begin the bargaining process._

_Two: Locate the Leaf and the antidote Sakura made. _

_Two B: Figure out why the hell Gaara keeps shaking so hard. And what Sakura's medicine is made of, what it targets specifically._

_Three: Communicate with Baki, get him to run interference-ugh. Get him to __mediate__ between me and whoever is in charge of Kankuro._

_Four: Find out what Foo's actions are and enlist him in tracking the trickle down of that other authority._

_Five: Get Shikamaru working on a permanent solution without direct contact with Gaara. Isolate him if need be._

She went over the list, checking it for flaws. It bothered her that it couldn't be carefully organized by urgency, since it was all urgent. The silence, once welcome, began to press down on her. But right before she stood to leave, a flare of chakra stopped her. In the floor above, two adults landed. She waited until they reached the opposite end of the corridor and traveled down the stairs, civilized now that she would be aware of their presence. First Baki emerged, followed by the Anbu. They both stopped before her, rigid and quiet.

"I take it he was alone." Temari addressed the Anbu as she looked at Baki, who maintained eye contact with her.

"Yes my Lady."

"Fine. Dismissed."

Once he vanished Baki took a seat across from her. They waited a moment, enjoying the silence of each other's company. That was unique for them, that comfortable silence. Baki looked out the window, running a hand down his face and partially shifting the cloth on it. Temari looked away, out the window as well. The village looked empty from their angle, the nearby districts had been evacuated of civilians and only the hopeful genins remained. Many were being stationed but the rest were left out to mill around and provide an extra level of protection. In the sheltered room it was cool and quiet. Baki was the first to break the silence.

"I have information on Kankuro's arrest."

"Good." Temari said. Their bodies leaned back in their chars but faced each other even as they continued to watch the window.

"It doesn't help his situation and could only influence you toward making a decision that's above your station. Can you handle it?"

"You mean you know who ordered his arrest?"

"Yes."

She gave his words real consideration, body stilling even more.

"… I can handle it."

"Advisor Foo used Advisor Lin as a tool to gain incriminating information out of Kankuro. He was trying to give the Leaf clearance for Gaara's medical files. And Kankuro informed Lin that he called them-"

Temari looked at him, eyes narrowing. Her heart rate climbed.

"-and I assume you know of everything else he was trying to do. Temari," Baki waited, reading her expression. "what is your first priority?"

"I know what it should be but I'm… _Worried_ about Kankuro. With limited staff any members of the unaligned sects could potentially reach him."

"That's fairly reasonable. What do you think should be done with the counselors? They were only trying to protect Gaara."

"They're just trying to protect themselves! They think they can secure their positions by controlling me through Kankuro."

"It's a good plan."

"Not if I'm aware of it."

"Everyone assumes you're so worried about those other two that you won't think straight." Baki smiled half a leathery grin. "That's where they underestimate you."

Temari sighed, letting herself slouch forward. She crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She let herself feel. And shuddered. When she opened her eyes Baki was looking out the window again, straight-faced.

"So what do you think is the top priority?" She asked him.

"Get the Leaf over here. In this hospital. Keep them near Gaara but in a detained location to give the appearance of security while letting them work on a more permanent solution to Gaara's condition. Which is why you called them."

"How did you-"

"Your reaction when I said that Kankuro took that blame on himself was all I needed." He glanced at her. Such a haughty look from anyone else would infuriate her, but Temari felt no rivalry from Baki. He had proven, time and again, that he considered himself an instrument for their family, not a challenge for her or her brothers to overcome.

"No one is fooled by our lie about why they're here, are they?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"Many of he lower level are fooled as well as the councillors. Even Advisor Foo may not know; Advisor Lin called me in to speak privately about his involvement and to express his concern over your brother. Judging by the state I left him in, he's not going to be telling Advisor Foo anything anytime soon."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You killed him? Gaara's going to be upset."

"I don't kill cowards. I'm not inclined to show them that much mercy." Baki huffed.

"Haha, wow."

"Don't bargain for Kankuro."

It was quiet as they sensed one another. Baki faced everything head on; except betrayal. His own feelings were often so trained down that others were left unaware that he had any. But despite his best efforts, it's impossible to be loyal to multiple masters. Temari felt his priorities shift. Toward her. He looked at her head on, head slightly lowered. Her knees almost shook. Almost.

"Temari. Don't bargain for Kankuro. He won't be harmed, not unless Gaara's condition slips and at that point you won't be able to help him anyway. Focus your attention on the Leaf and corralling them. You only have a small window left for using them so take advantage of it."

She watched as he looked her over. Baki's eyes never traveled unless he was searching for information. He was searching her now for signs of weakness. Her hands curled into loose fists.

"Have you tried to contact him?" She hedged. He turned his head toward the window but his eyes continued to observe her.

"I sent a delegate to his cell but… The cell was empty when he reached it. Kankuro was taken down into one of the lower corridors, probably for interrogation."

"By who?"

"That information hasn't been acquired."

"So one of the unaligned sects…"  
"Or a councillor greedy for promotion. Foo used your name to redirect the Anbu. And he's as loyal as they come. Who knows, whoever has Kankuro could be working with him to arrange his own release right now."

"Maybe…" Temari said.

She gave into the optimism, but begrudgingly. Baki's mouth twitched, almost turned up, as he watched her. She looked away, feeling the restlessness in her legs returning.

"So you want me to just let him figure his way out of this one?" She said at length.

"I'm not asking you to abandon him. But this is something that's beyond you."

She glared at him.

"No it isn't." She said. "I can still get him out of there. Maybe it won't even be noticeable that he-"

"Of all my students, you were always the most advanced." Baki suddenly said, cutting her off. He was watching two genin talk under the shade of a building across from them. His voice was soft, unusually soft, despite what he said.

"The fastest learner, the most tactile… The least damaged. But you're always leaning on Kankuro like a crutch."

She looked at him suddenly, chin raised slightly.

"Kankuro held _me_ back. He's the one who never practiced unless I made him! Always talking about running away, never had his head in the right place. Kankuro drove me crazy, he kept me up at night almost as much as Gaara did." She said quickly, clenching her teeth and narrowing her eyes against the slight hurt in her own voice.

"And you let him. You act as though he's an unnecessary burden but every time it seems he might slip from you, you rush to keep him close." Baki sighed through his nose. "But the mark of a true shinobi is knowing when they must sacrifice their personal bonds for the wellbeing of the village. That's why, when I was approached about Gaara's promotion, I agreed."

She looked away from him, to the other end of the waiting room. There was a faded and small painting of a hawk soaring over a dune. Baki continued to look out the window. He knew what he was doing and she knew what he was doing, but both of them were unwilling to watch it happen.

"Not because you believed in him?" She said at length. The silence, once comfortable, had become oppressive.

"Of course I believed in him. But I would have preferred you, had you not spent so much time nurturing your crutch. Don't misunderstand; Gaara does it too. But he knows how to put it away."

Another length of time. Baki felt the seconds tick by, the urgency of their situation constricting him more with every second. But he knew that, with Temari, it was best to give her time to think things through. And when she did, she could be relied upon to do what was necessary. He kept himself from watching her, from watching for clues as to her decision, but he could still see that she was on edge. Whatever choice she made about Kankuro would be final; Temari was not known for changing her mind.

"Go to Foo and tell him this: There will be no bargaining for Kankuro. That Gaara's been stabilized and the Leaf have arrived at the hospital. Take any three upper Anbu that you want with you and have them spread that information." She said at length, looking him head on.

"You want to lower the security on the Kazekage before he's been stabilized?" Baki responded slowly.

They regarded each other cooly.

"The lie has to work Baki. Besides, no one can touch him with the level of security we have. Any unaligned sects would have tried by now if there was half a chance."

"Alright... But how will you round up the Leaf?"

"I'll send out a notice for them. But I already have two here, so the rest are sure to follow."

"Very well." He rose in one smooth motion. Temari spoke right as he turned around.

"In this order Baki: Anbu, barrier, Foo."

"That wasn't clear with what you told me."

"That's why I clarified."

He turned halfway to look at her past the fabric on his face. "Are you sure about Kankuro?"

"Yes." She said, exhaling heavily at the same time. "Yes absolutely."

He realized - as she returned his gaze with that fire in her eyes, that determination - that he was proud of her. Those moments weren't rare when it came to Temari, but he was never really prepared for them. He nodded to her, the only comfort he knew, before leaving.

**A/N - **Sorry about the delay on this one! Just finished with finals so I have some free time to actually work on this story. I have another chapter almost finished so that'll be coming soon too. Thanks for reading!


	25. Baki, Baki, Temari

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long! Between school and Fanfiction being a butt when I try to upload files, it took ALL MY STRENGTH to not just wait longer to do it. But here you go! Hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Baki moved with purpose, only a fraction of his thoughts on his body and surroundings, while the rest sifted through the trappings of his mind. He met with an Anbu on the roof of the hospital, one who had been waiting for orders.

"First priority; fetch Hitoyane, Iru, and Otsu." Baki said as soon as he was close enough. "Second priority; increase the barrier around the hospital. If any of Foo's men try to come within a hundred yards block them."

He made sure to make eye contact through the white rings of the Anbu's mask.

"All methods are acceptable. Dismissed."

The Anbu bowed, then put his right fist over his left shoulder and disappeared in a puff of sand and smoke. Baki knew it would take some time to locate those members; Anbu didn't use identities when in uniform. They were organized by number.

He sat down, looking out at the prison. It seemed deceptively calm from that distance. The brightly colored flags played in the wind and outside, only a few yards away, brief glimpses of clothing could be seen as people were now allowed to move around again. Baki's mind turned again to the prison, the thought of Kankuro inside roiling around with how he spoke to Temari.

_To abandon him right after losing your temper at Lin. Now who's to blame? Lin may have thrown him into that pit but now you're guarding the door._

He forced his eyes closed, forced the eye that could see the hospital to stop fueling him. He thought of the information Lin had revealed to him; then of Lin. That man always brought up bad memories. Not his experiences, but ones that affected him more than he cared to admit.

But it was the children that affected him the most. The Kazekage's children, that he was forced to inherit one cold winter morning. The Kazekage had been having fits. Erratic, seemingly nonsensical, orders were given out at that time. When Baki was called into an outdated meeting room through a haze of opium and squinted through a heavy shroud draped over the Kazekage, his stomach dropped.

"Yashamaru is dead."

He was wearing his official robes thrown over an outside coat and his eyes had deep red rims. He leaned slightly over, seemed slightly spent. The sheer curtain prevented most of the smoke from penetrating but it looked as though his own body was the real problem. And the opium was another alarm in Baki's mind. It's an old method of persuasion in their village; you offer it to your guests while you sat in your protective circle and watch them slowly uncoil toward your demands. Baki felt slightly betrayed to be in the same situation that had led to so many easy deaths and careless pacts, but kept a neutral face.

The Kazekage's words had little inflection, he could have been reading from a script. But he gulped hard after he said it, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. It occurred to Baki that he had either been crying or drunk. He wasn't sure which was more likely. Or worse.

Two pairs of eyes peered at Baki from the sidelines. An ornate brass bowl let loose a steady stream of smoke, just to the right of them. Temari and Kankuro stared stupidly at Baki, the struggle to regain focus obvious on the girl's face while the boy leaned far over, about to pass out at any given time. The third one, the youngest, was standing apart from the other two, on the other side of the Kazekage. His outdoor wraps pulled tight around narrow shoulders. His fists balled the fabric up and shoved it over his nose. His eyes were wide and red and he rocked back and forth, even as he stared at some indiscriminate spot on the floor. He made dry, gulping sounds occasionally. Baki's eyes darted to him every time he heard it.

At least the opium was helping to keep him disoriented, if not calm like the other two.

"But it's just as well. Temari's reached an apprentice age. So the duty of the children is passed to you."

Kankuro leaned over onto his sister's shoulder. They were both kneeling but he was laying behind her in the next moment, apparently asleep.

"You are to begin their tutelage into shinobi. It falls on you to maximize their potential."

Temari blinked slowly, first one eye and then the next. She breathed deeply through her mouth and smiled. Baki looked away from her with some difficulty.

"My Lord. Is there any way to limit my instruction to Temari? Kankuro is too young and…" He looked over to Gaara. The Kazekage never explicitly said that he would be included, which would have been rare; but he had kept him in the room with the rest of the family, which was just as unusual.

"They're not to be separated." Was his response. He was looking over at the two older children now, face set in hard, angry lines.

"Very well my Lord. When should I begin instruction?"

"A home is being prepared for you now. In one week you'll find them living there and you have until then to be moved in. You'll find the address outside."

It wasn't an official dismissal, but Baki knew what it meant. Still, he stared hard at the curve of his knee on the rug and thought of the best way to ask for clarification without risking the Kazekage's relatively new, explosive temper. He felt as though his bones were going soft and the room was heating up. He needed to stay focused.

"Will there be… Three children living in the new home? Or only two under my teaching?" He asked, glancing up to the Kazekage's shadowed form. In response, the Kazekage looked slowly over to Gaara, who still rocked and stared and gulped miserably. The man's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Only two _children_. It's your job to protect them, from any internal and external threats. But your main priority is to increase their abilities."

He turned his disgusted gaze in Baki's direction.

"Dismissed_._"

—

"Sir."

The Anbu landed, with three others slightly behind him. He knelt to one knee, expecting the dismissal.

"Good. Move on to the next priority."

He stretched his hand out and the Anbu disappeared. The other three didn't flinch as the wind and sand whipped quickly around them.

"You three are to accompany me to speak to Advisor Foo. After we speak, I want you to repeat the information to the runners directly under him."

The Anbu looked at him, waiting. One's eyes darted left and back again; a question.

"What?" Baki said, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Would you like us to repeat the information sir? All of it?"

"Yes. All of it this time:

There will be no bargaining for Kankuro. It has been made clear that his detainment is not a priority and that he will not be supervised until after the Kazekage stabilizes. Hitoyany, Iru, spread that information to those following the winter paths. Dismissed."

They vanished, leaving Otsu's thin brown hair tossed up into the wind. Baki addressed him with his shoulders tense, already turned in the correct direction for his next command.

"You are going to accompany me to speak with Advisor Foo. Lead me to him." Otsu stepped forward, his bear mask too faded to reflect the sunlight as he inclined his head to Baki.

"Follow me, sir." He leapt away. Baki felt himself slide into his element. He trained rigorously to keep in the same shape he needed to be when he began supervising the children and his muscles mirrored the man in front of him without flaw. His mind honed in on those subtle changes, those quick turns and long leaps. This was where he had spent his adolescence. This was where he shattered and then forged his identity. This was where he belonged.

—

Back in the Kazekage's room, the medical shinobi managed to connect him to a ventilator. Doctor Rittou had his hands on either side of the Kazekage's head, a soft green glow emulating from them. He looked up when Temari walked in, his creased expression lifting slightly.

"Lady Temari, he's been stabilized." His voice rose with pride, before dropping again as he continued speaking. "We haven't managed to get a fluid sample yet but scans indicate damage in his brainstem. Its hypothetical at this stage but the location of damage in the bottom hemisphere could possibly be localized to the reticular formation. That would explain his difficulties sleeping but not the migraines. More importantly, there have also been suggestions of damage to the thalamus. But we're going to have to investigate further before we're sure of-"

"Doctor Rittou." Temari said.

She had stopped near the door when he began speaking, noticing the sheen of sweat on his forehead and dilated pupils.

"I have no interest in speculations. When you know the extent of the damage relay those _facts_ to me and nothing else. Understand?"

Doctor Rittou panted a few times, squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded. His coat clung loosely to his back.

"Yes, Lady Temari. I apologize."

"Just don't spread hypotheticals around. We don't need any more tension."

"Yes Lady Teamri."

He lowered his eyes back to his patient, unconsciously drawing himself closer to the soft ring of green around the Kazekage's head.

The others followed, eyes to the ground. Temari watched Gaara struggle to regain consciousness, the ventilator's low thrum blowing what she could only assume was oxygen directly into Gaara's mouth. The thought of brain damage weighed heavily on her and she felt sick imagining how much more difficult it would be for her to deal with him. Guilt pricked her immediately for thinking that.

Suddenly Gaara coughed. A loud, wet sound as his chest heaved. Temari pulled her fan off her back, opening it by one dot. Doctor Rittou leaned forward more, slightly crouched, watching Gaara's coughing fit. His eyes narrowed. When it died down, a hoarse inhale followed. Gaara's eyes opened and, despite the chakra exhaustion, despite the familiarity of his sister's chakra, despite his numerous injuries, began to force himself into a sitting position. Doctor Rittou went to his side, palms outstretched, the healing glow dissipated. Gaara's bloodshot eyes rolled in his head, landing on the doctor over and over before darting away. As if he wanted to focus but an unseen force kept pulling his gaze in other directions. His arms shook terribly. He wheezed, one hand clutched against his throat. The other fisted into the blanket he lay on. The heart monitor was beeping frantically. The doctor's hands began glowed green again as he inched forward.

"Lady Temari. Calm him." He said in a low, hoarse voice as he slowly moved them onto either side of Gaara's head.

Temari stared at the doctor, mouth slightly open.

_Calm him?_

She hadn't been forced to calm Gaara since a month after the chunin exams and even then it felt like tiptoeing on broken glass. She lowered her fan, but not much.

"Gaara." She called shakily. He wheezed a bit louder, turning toward her as though made of sticks. "You need to calm down now, ok?" She continued, voice raising in pitch.

"The doctor is going to help you. I know you're probably confused but you made it into the hospital room. You made it so now we need to treat you. Lay back down, ok?"

He stared at her. Wild eyed and teeth grit. There was blood on them.

She had a flash of recognition. That was the Gaara she knew, the one she grew up with. She and Kankuro used to make bets with each other when they went under Baki's instruction and started living in the same house. They would bet on what set him off, what made him want to crush people like beetles. A way of laughing to avoid crying, to keep from clawing the curtains off the windows and screaming:

_Look! Look! It's in here! We're still alive but it's in here with us!_

She approached him slowly, feeling her stomach clench and sweat break out on the back of her neck. She still held her fan. Gaara didn't so much as glance at it.

"Lay down now ok?" She tried again, moving within a foot of his space. He opened his mouth a few times, coughed up specks of blood into his hand, then began to reach toward her face.

She jumped back, disgust in her eyes and her gritted teeth. He continued to reach for her, leaning toward her, as the doctor cupped his head on both sides. The sand on Gaara's body sliced through the clothes he wore with a gentle tearing sound and drifted towards her.

"Gaara, stop it." She backed up, his sand and his arm and his eyes following her, reaching for her.

"Gaara stop!" She screamed, eyes wide as she backed nearer to the wall.

Her fan clattered to the floor. His wrecked face leaned toward her, coming closer even as she backed away. His arm would touch her soon, the blood smear onto her face, into her eyes. He would never stop.

It stopped. His arm fell to his side and he wheezed, looking at her tiredly. His eyes slid closed, then with one final burst of dignity, managed to lower himself back down to the bed. Doctor Rittou continued to administer his jutsu even after the Kazekage was docile. One hand went to his patient's chest and intensified, the glow seeping into ribs. The doctor grit his teeth. He didn't look at Temari and she was grateful for it. It took her a long time, too long, to catch her breath and pick up her fan. She saw her fingers shake as she knelt down to grab it. She didn't cry, she wasn't the type, but humiliation rose to her face. When she spoke it was soft and almost self-conscious.

"I'm going to go check on the perimeter security. I give you authority over him while he sleeps so you'll be responsible for whatever happens. Understand?"

Doctor Rittou's mouth went tight.

"The chances of him surviving are low. Will I take responsibility for that?"

"Yes. It's your job to increase those chances."

"What about protection? You've left us very understaffed."

"You have authority to call on the genin stationed in this district. Take as many as you think is wise."

"Can I have proof of this authority?"

Temari slipped her hand into a side pocket, revealing a small blue paper. There was her family insignia printed in gold across it. She placed it onto the far edge of the bed, hands never making contact with the mattress. Doctor Rittou nodded without looking away from his patient.

"Thank you, Lady Temari. I shall do my best to recover him."

She watched him. The determination on his face as he bent over Gaara, the soft green glow he made surrounding Gaara's head like a bubble, the controlled fear that escaped him in a tight sphere. She felt gratitude breach the surface of her embarrassment. A slippery, rare thing that re-submerged almost instantly. It was the gratitude that he could do what she could not. She left the room with the air of someone wounded.


	26. Baki, Temari

**A/N:** Another short chapter. The bane of my existence. I swear one day I will get this right. **  
**

* * *

The Anbu landed on the railing of the top floor of the palace. Otsu opened the window, slipping inside soundlessly. Baki followed and felt the cooler, darker atmosphere engulf him like sliding into shadowed waters. Otsu moved to the wall, palm flat against it. A sign for obscurity. Baki followed as they moved along the length of the room until they reached the door. On the other side was the open hall, where voices could be heard. The upper levels were secured by Anbu and the quick glance the one across the hall gave the intruders alerted them to that. He pointed the right ear of his mask toward the left side of the hall

_The administrators are that way._

then held a finger up and tapped it lightly against the ceramic

_Top security. No one else is to be let in._

Otsu stepped to the side, lowering his arms. A deference to Baki, who stepped forward and pressed his thumb against his nose. Then used his index and middle finger to spell out F-O-O in their language.

_Location? Foo._

The Anbu hesitated. Baki used to be an Anbu, but he was reassigned. Eventually the Anbu pointed with his mask again, then held his right hand slightly away from his body and tapped his index nail against his thumb five times.

_The administration are that way. Five doors down._

Otsu and Baki moved down the hall, listening for anyone but ignoring the other masked shinobi.

Foo would have no doubt banned anyone from entering but the councillors and advisors were mislead to think that the Anbu obeyed them to that extreme. They never impeded each other's movements.

—

Before Temari made it to the front doors, they opened.

In a burst of heat and grainy wind the rest of the Leaf shinobi arrived. Ino lead with her head down and streaks of dirt on her arms. Tenten followed, then Choji, then Akamaru, and finally, Shikamaru. He marched in slowly, shoulders down. Temari stopped to look them all over, more then a little shocked. Ino raised her head and caught sight of her first.

"Oh my god! Finally! Why are all your hospitals set up to look exactly the same?!"

"You…" Temari began as she took a few steps forward, hope spreading in her eyes. "You have Sakura's medicine. Right? Tell me you have it."

She was looking right at Ino, whose puzzled expression threatened to swallow her. Tenten spoke up.

"I have it."

She stepped forward, reaching into her pocket for a scroll with a thin red ribbon on one end. She unfurled it on the ground. In another moment and a cloud of smoke there was a squat clay bottle with the inscription 'MEDICINE' on it. There was a small scroll attached to the cork in top, with neat handwriting along it. The instructions. Temari ran toward her and grabbed it. Before she could compose herself her shoulders began to shake. One hand went over her mouth, the other was so unsteady the bottle shook. Tenten reached for it but stepped back; the rawness in Temari's eyes stopped her. The others had moved closer, but waited for Temari to collect herself. She looked right at Tenten, straightened up, and spoke softly to her.

"Thank you."

Tenten blushed, looking away. She was more uncomfortable than grateful.

"This will be delivered to him now. You should clean up." Temari's voice trembled but she forced it down.

"Yeah, I'm already drained and we've been here for what, a day?" Ino chimed in, looking down at her dirty nails with distain.

"About fourteen hours." Choji said between pants. He began unzipping his jacket, coughing a little. Shikamaru glanced at Temari and began smoothing his clothes down before abruptly folding his arms tightly across his chest, looking away with a light scowl.

"Ugh! This heat is exhausting!" Ino continued, fanning herself dramatically. Temari spoke in a soft voice.

"Tal-li, get over here."

A woman, one of two who had been waiting near the entrance, approached Temari with her head bowed.

"Give this to Gaara. Now. No side-tracks. And make sure it's administered properly."

"Yes, Lady Temari." She said before she took the bottle gingerly.

She hurried back the way Temari had come, holding it close to her chest.

"So he's going to be fine now, ok?" Tenten said almost immediately. Everyone turned to her.

"I-I mean, Sakura's the best medical kunoichi. It'll work for sure. You uh, don't have to worry."

She spoke while looking around, arms folded tightly over her chest. Temari blinked slowly, then recoiled when she realized Tenten was trying to comfort her.

"I, uh, yeah." She sputtered. "I have other things to worry about now. But you should get cleaned up, since you're so tired and-"

"I'm not tired, actually." Tenten replied curtly. She was taking deep breaths through her nose and her knees shook. Temari regarded her a moment, then placed her hand on her hip and shrugged the other shoulder.

"Fine. I need to check on the status of a few things outside. Tal-li will make sure the medicine is administered properly. You all need to be utilized for the mission now anyway. We've wasted enough time."

"Wait, who will watch Gaara?" Ino said, almost accusingly.

"There are plenty of guards here. And you." Temari replied. Her eyes kept focusing on the main doors.

"What are we supposed to do here, you said it was urgent." Shikamaru suddenly spoke up, walking forward slowly.

"You're supposed to help stabilize Gaara _and_ provide Sakura's medicine _and_ guard him _and_ make sure that any serious threats are handled before it leaves this building. You are also supposed to keep communication open with me directly and begin your research into his illness here on the base floor where you won't be interrupted. Got it?" Her voice was crisp, sharp. Shikamaru nodded, relieved despite himself.

"Good." She said, looking from him to Ino and back again. Tenten felt herself bristle. "Then I'll be going."

She tried to walk out but Tenten moved into her path.  
"What did you need me for?"

Temari looked at her like she was stupid.

"You brought the medicine, didn't you? Why ask me that?"

"Yeah, well, Kankuro asked me to get him water too and I brought that! Well, tea, but here it is!" She held up a scroll at eye level. Temari didn't so much as flinch.

"What do I care about that? You want to be reimbursed for that tea?"

"I want you to tell me what task you have for me!"

"… You want me to tell you you're not wasting your time."

Tenten took a half step back, but righted herself quickly.

"You can't just jerk me around!"

"Actually, I can. But I'm not going to, because I've got something important to do right now and don't have time to be arguing with a little-"

"Don't you dare call me a little girl." Tenten's voice was low, dangerous. Temari narrowed her eyes. Shikamaru began moving toward them.

"Listen, we all have to finish our tasks so let's just-"

"No, you have to." Tenten turned on him, hands on her hips. "You have to go problem solving right away, so you'd better go do it."

"Settle down ok? What's the matter with you?" He replied, a little quickly.

"Yeah, Tenten, what gives?" Ino said, folding her arms and blowing her hair out of her face.

"It's just that… It's always Shikamaru. He's not the only person in the entire world who can problem solve Ino! He's not the only one of us that graduated the academy."

"So what if it's always Shikamaru? He's the smartest!" Ino's voice raised defensively.

"That doesn't make him the best!"

"I do _not_ have time for this shit." Temari snarled. The other three and the small nurse waiting against the wall looked at her, tense.

"You want a task so bad, princess? Come with me to help monitor the guard and make sure that the dozens of roaches that breed in this city aren't going to slip through the cracks and snap Gaara's neck while he sleeps! Which _almost_ happens damn near every time he lays down!"

She was speaking through her teeth, nostrils flared and back straight. The others were quiet.

"Well?" She asked, stepping up to Tenten, who just nodded in response.

"Good. Hurry up." Temari spun on her heel and walked out, shoving the doors open in front of her. Tenten was momentarily dazed but recovered quickly. She ran out too, following Temari into the blinding light.


	27. Baki and the Councillors

**A/N:**** Warning! Violence!**

* * *

Three doors down voices could be heard. Baki led, with Otsu two paces behind him. He listened at the door, sensing the pillars of chakra and their locations. Foo was directly across from him, along with two others. They appeared to be arguing.

"-to be handled so poorly!" It was Councillor Han. Baki's mind conjured up his face, red and shiny, as his neck fat trembled.

"Had you arrived when you were supposed to, this never would have happened." Councillor Kibahen's voice rose as he spoke. Baki could picture his thin lips pucker as his large eyes narrowed.

"Don't try to lay this on me! I had to get those idiots in place, otherwise we'd lose an invaluable opportunity!" Han continued.

"About that, Councillor Han," Foo spoke up, voice cold. "we never agreed to involve the unaligned sects in this. You may not care about dragging your name through the mud, but don't assume the rest of us feel that way."

"You should have waited until we discussed this! You'll bring the fury of the Kazekage on us!" Kibahen voice cracked on the last word.

"The Kazeakge is nearly dead! Don't you see? If he recovers, he may be permanently unsuitable for his role. But if we ensure his… Well, demise, then we'll be free to raise up a more capable leader. One who's ability, although great, is not overshadowed by his personal shortcomings!"

Otsu's chakra flared. Baki held his hand out, palm down.

There was a beat of silence. When Foo did speak, his voice was laced with malice.

"Your plots to end the Kazekage's life are in direct conflict with the ambitions we've laid out, _Han_. How far have you gone with this?"

"I've not broken any laws. I only allowed certain delegates, if you will, to be aware of Kankuro's unique situation _Foo_." His voice was the voice of a petulant child.

"You've turned their attention to him like leaving the bloodied rags out for the wolves!" Kibahen nearly shrieked. He was beginning to panic.

"Hardly! I wasn't even in direct contact. I am innocent of-" Han began, shouting now.

"Innocent?!" Kibahen spat. "How the hell could you be innoce-"

"I sent a runner to a subordinate who sent a runner to the woman's home. Also, I believe we are all missing the point here!"

There was a dull thud through the door as he slammed his fists on the table.

"-That the Kazekage attacked a civilian and has been acting like a lunatic for weeks!" Then slightly lower. "Years, actually."

Baki's hands tightened into fists. He considered going in, but waited. They were giving up too much. Otsu moved a half step closer.

"I will not sit by and allow you to speak such treasonous things in my presence." Foo's voice rose slightly, he must have sat up in his chair.

"Says the man who dug up incriminating information and then had Lord Kankuro jailed with it. And at the expense of the Kazekage's favorite _pet_." Kibahen grumbled. There was a light squeaking sound as he began to fidget in his seat.

"Humph! What do you mean 'expense'? Advisor Lin has been protected through all this."

Kibahen let out a barking laugh. "You mean you haven't been informed? Lin was found in a closet."

"Dead?!"

"Not yet. But I fear he will commit Seppuku. He had stripped off his robes and had on only his undergarments, to hide that he had soiled himself." Han's voice lowered as he explained.

"Yes, yes, he seemed quite resolved to his humiliation. I think it would be a shame for him though, the Kazekage had such a preference for him…" Kibahen said, almost in a mutter.

"Seppuku is a samurai tradition! Shinobi don't kill themselves for honor anymore, that's the traditions of the old and noble." Foo's voice was laced with fear.

"You've spent too much time around your grandchildren! Seppuku would fit him nicely; an honorable end to a disgraceful life!" Han spat.

"Enough!" Foo shouted "Advisor Lin has risen far beyond what any of us would expect and his position demands respect. Not ardent talk about his merit. If the Kazekage has determined him for his position then he has determined his value over all of you."

There was silence. Baki could feel the anger swelling.

"If that is how you truly feel, Advisor Foo…" Councillor Kibahen's voice moved softly through the door. "Then I wonder why you called us here at all."

There was a heavy sigh from Advisor Foo. Baki sensed his chakra shift, his shoulders droop.

"We are in the middle of what could be another upheaval. The last thing that we should do is begin pushing for blood to be shed."

Councillor Han's seat squeaked.

"Don't look at me like that, Foo! I never wanted innocent blood to be spilled! Only to have our situation resolved! What better way to resolve it than to eliminate the problem?"

"Lord Kazekage is not-"

"_Human_!" Han's voice boomed over whatever Foo was going to say, leaving a stunned silence in its wake. "We all know it. He's barely of the same species. And this-this whole unraveling of everything we've built in the last few years can be easily stopped!"

" 'Everything we've built' … Ha!" Kibahen's voice was thick with sarcasm. "You really think we're stupid, don't you Han? Or is it that you think our memories are being lost like old men? I remember why you agreed with Lord Gaara's promotion. You only wanted him to be humiliated; swamped under the demands of a Kage, before being killed. You had to make sure the entire village saw him fail first!"

"To create unity! There were people, even in those times, who saw him as little more than a wretch. Even a few among our ranks pitied him! And don't act innocent; you agreed with me back then!"

"That was a situational agreement and you know it! I have changed my stance since then. Lord Gaara has shown remarkable growth." Kibahen grumbled, his voice softening with embarrassment.

Han's harsh laughter came out very loud and shrill. Baki could hear the panic in it. His right hand twitched toward his blade.

"Growth?! Have you spoken with him? _Ever_? Try to have a meal with the Kazekage and see how human he really is. Better yet, simply ask him how he _feels_ about anything. Anything! He'll look at you like you've presented him with a puzzle."

"That hardly matters! Under Lord Gaara's guidance the village has flourished!" Kibahen responded, newly defiant.

"Bah! Coincidence! And you've all sent out orders in the last day without proper clearance so don't sit there and act as though you trust him! As though I'm the only one at fault! He is a _monster_ leading _people_. He will never be what the village needs: a great man! Only a shape-shifter; a changeling. Able to assume the role he needs but never to live it."

"Bite your tongue, Han! I've heard enough!" Foo's voice rose suddenly as his chair squeaked back. Baki heard his frail fist slam against the table. It was a soft sound.

"How much have you done to ensure the Kazekage's death?!"

There was silence, pregnant with his response. Han brought it out, but painfully.

"I am not the villain here. I-"

"Out with it!" Foo was nearly yelling. He sounded old; old and scared.

"I only made sure that those who are sympathetic to the village's true needs were aware of the situation." Han spoke quickly.

"Lord Kankuro's blood will be on your hands!" Kibahen wailed. Baki could imagine the terror on his face.

"They won't kill him!" Han's voice shot back, his head was turned away from the door.

"Do you have any proof of that? What promise did they give?"

"I received no… official guarantee, but they have nothing to gain from killing him. Especially since many members of the Anti-Gaara Foundation agree that Lord Kankuro is the next best choice as ruler."

"Have you been… Discussing these things with the foundation?! have you been in _direct_ contact?!" Foo's foot squeaked against the floor as he took a step back.

"Of course! But I only-"

The doors burst open. Councillor Kibahen and Advisor Foo stumbled back, eyes wide and terrified. Councillor Han attempted to get up too, but a thin, sharp blade pushed against his throat. Baki was standing directly behind him.

"_Anbu! Anbu! Arrest him!_" Councillor Hand began screaming, eyes bulging and thick fingers shaking so hard his sleeves began to slide down the expanse of his arms. Baki remained silent, tense in case any Anbu responded.

Otsu walked slowly up beside him, pulled out a kunai, and pointed it toward Councillor Kibahen.

"Wha… What the hell?" The councilor's voice was so high, it cracked twice. He had his hands on the table. He took another shaky step back, raising them. Two steamy imprints were left on the dark stone.

Two more Anbu slowly walked in, smooth and soundless. Their gazes fixed forward. They surrounded the table, arms clasped behind their backs, and waited. Councillor Han's snot began to smear onto the blade as he wept.

"Traitors! _Betrayers_! Let be go! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry!"

"Councillor Baki." Foo began, eyes darting from one Anbu to another. He held his hands up slowly, palms out, as he spoke. "These are not the actions befitting your station. Let Councillor Han go and we'll deal with this like men."

Baki's other hand was pressed against the back of Han's head, it was becoming slick with sweat. His right leg pressed against the back of the chair, forcing Han's stomach to spill over the top of the table as he was pushed into it. Han tried to press his head back, away from the blade, it was held firmly in place.

"Advisor Foo…" Baki began.

His voice was the same as during their pre-meeting formalities. But his eyes were bright and dangerous.

"I have nothing but respect for you and the length you're willing to go through to ensure the Kazekage's safety. However-" The blade pressed a bit more, a trickle of blood began to roll over the first of Han's trembling neck folds. "I see no way to settle this matter like men. Councillor Han has admitted many traitorous crimes against the current Kazekage and no amount of discussion can substitute the proper punishment. I apologize for disappointing you Advisor, but your methods for this aren't working. Instead, I'll deal with these crimes the way I know how; like a shinobi."

"Baki don't-!"

The blade made no sound as it sliced through Han's flesh. As Baki stepped back Han began to stand up, the spreading of his neck revealing the mottled white and red fat that cushioned his jugular. As soon as he was upright the blood beaded, swelled, and overflowed down the front of his robes. Foo closed his eyes and tightened his fists, sweat beading at his temples. Han tried to scream, but a gurgling cough escaped; the gaping hole of his throat spraying the front of the table. He reached up, clutching at his throat, as his eyes rolled back and he pitched forward. The slap of him against the table resounded in the room, before he slid off to the side, leaving a thick smear of blood behind. His body twitched as he continued to make soft, gurgling sounds, but his thick tongue stuck out and eyes had already begun to dim. Kibahen's eyes grew bigger and bigger, before he turned and retched. The other Anbu didn't so much as flinch.

Baki knelt down and wiped his sword off on Han's white robes before he sheathed it. He walked around the side of the table until he reached the next available seat. Kibahen's ragged breath filled the silence until the squeak of Baki's chair drowned it out as he sat down.

"Now then," He began, leaning back with a small, cruel smile "let's discuss these additional orders you've all been sending out."


	28. Tenten and Temari

Traveling with Temari was worse then Tenten had feared. Although much more composed then she felt, Temari released her fears into her legs and Tenten soon fell behind. As the distance increased, Tenten felt that weakness rise up into her throat, fluttering there like panic. When she felt herself falling behind, she spoke quickly.

"So, why are you checking on the guards? Shouldn't you be making sure Gaara's ok or something? This just seems like the least urgent thing you could be doing."

Temari didn't answer, but Tenten knew she heard.

_This is going to be impossible_

She sighed heavily. Temari's head turned back a fraction and she slowed a bit. Tenten decided to try again.

"Why are we running around out here?"

"_I _have to make sure the guards are-"

"Are what? Do you have to hand inspect everything in Suna? Is this why you guys fall apart so easily?"

Temari turned around. "We do _not_ fall apart easily. If your Hokage collapsed you'd panic! If she had brain damage you'd-"

"Brain damage?! Holy shit!" Tenten burst out, then clasped her hands over her mouth as her face turned red. Temari's mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

"I-I mean…" She sighed, running her fingers through her bangs. "Listen Tenten; that information is speculative and no one is supposed to know about it. Got it?"

"But how could he have brain damage? Who told you, a doctor?"

"Who else would make that assumption? A botanist?"

They were standing close together, in the shade of a low wall that served as a barrier to the playground. It was empty now, even though the civilians were allowed to move around, few parents let their children go outside within a few hours of any ban.

"Well, I didn't mean… Um…"

"You going to finish that thought?"

"Whatever Temari. You can be as much of a… Jerk as you want, but don't act like ignoring your problems makes you strong. Real strength is finding out how to rely on others!"

There was a moment of silence. Temari looked as though she tasted lemon.

"Ugh. That was so preachy my stomach turned. You really are Lee's teammate, aren't you?"

That shouldn't have been as embarrassing as it was but Tenten blushed darkly again, turning her face away.

"Just tell me why we're running around out here? If we're just here to check on the guards - ignoring _why_ you would choose to do something so mundane in this situation - then why are we so far away from the hospital?"

"I would like to remind you not to stick your nose in but I did invite you along so…" Temari ran her hand along the side of her neck, squinting out over the wall.

"I'm not checking the guards. I'm checking on Kankuro."

"What's up with Kankuro?"

"He's been imprisoned."

"_What?_" Tenten inhaled sharply, raising her hands up as though she meant to do something with them.

"I said he's been imprisoned."

"But why?"

"I'm not explaining all of that to you, it would take way too long."

"But… Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital for Gaara?"

Temari didn't answer. She continued to look away, her squinting becoming an obvious glare. Her hand tightened on her neck.

"I mean… Doesn't he need you more?" Tenten continued, voice soft.

Temari turned back to her. Shame in her eyes a moment before they hardened. Tenten felt she had looked into someone's room and seen them doing something private. She tried to look away but Temari held her gaze.

"No. He doesn't. He needs trained medical staff and elite guards. He also needs the ingenuity of a fast thinker who can maybe help solve this. But above all, before everything else, he needs _sleep_. And I can't give him any of those things. So I'm going to someone who can use my help."

She began walking up the path and Tenten followed her. They were quiet for a while.

Temari thought of Baki. How she'd lied to him and how her knees trembled as she did so. She remembered the pride in his eyes as he looked at her. She faltered in her next step, but continued on anyway. Feeling unsure, being indecisive, was so foreign to her she seriously considered just standing in place until she could get her thoughts in order. But she had considered what it meant to abandon Kankuro in this time, to choose the day he was thrown in prison to be the day she stopped running to his rescue, and what that would mean. If she had truly thought about it, had really examined herself, it wasn't just Kankuro's safety she was concerned about; it was his acceptance and his companionship.

She had friends and she had loyal subordinates, but Kankuro had known her from the beginning. He was there the day their mother died, the day their father abandoned them to an instructor, the many nights the monster stalked their halls. He had been there before Gaara was even a human, let alone their family. He had been there through the smaller and smaller rations of food, the riots in the streets, the political upheavals. In every one of those times, in every memory she had, Kankuro's familiar weight had been there as she wrapped her arms around him and protected him. Protecting her brother was her purpose for so long, it was too much to abandon now.

That didn't change the fact that Tenten was right. Gaara needed her. But no matter how hard Temari might try to pretend, what she felt for him was nothing compared to her love for Kankuro; like an anthill at the base of the communications tower. And everyone with eyes knew that, they were just too polite to say anything to the contrary. And Kankuro was too naive, or too optimistic, to allow himself to understand… But she would be damned to allow that willful ignorance to keep her from acting how she knew she would, how she would have done at any other moment in her life so far.

Tenten watched her tense shoulders as they walked on. She felt left out again, like trying to navigate foggy terrain that her team knew. She wanted to hate Temari, felt she would be right in doing so, but wasn't the type. She sighed again, glad for the slower pace. In fact Temari kept slowing down, bit by bit, her reluctance as obvious as her guilt. When she stopped around a corner, hesitated for the countless time, Tenten spoke.

"How about I just go check on Kankuro? You tell me where he is and I'll go in to make sure he's ok. You can go back to the hospital and I'll run back as soon as I can to give you the report."

"Your clearance is lower than any of the other runners I sent. You wouldn't be allowed in the door."

"Then give me clearance. What's the big deal? You obviously don't want to go."

Temari blushed slightly, eyes widening a bit before she sneered.

"Use your head! If I could just 'give' clearance to whomever I want, then I'd have done that with the first runner I sent. The problem is that there are too many-" _of Foo's men blocking any communications I have. But Baki just took care of that. I could send her in. But a foreigner? Ugh! This is ridiculous!_

_And not so bad an idea. If Tenten takes the fall, no one will believe that I'm to blame. And unless it's a councillor trying to grab power, no foreign ambassador will be imprisoned without express permission from either me or Gaara. _

Temari had stopped speaking, looking Tenten over carefully. Tenten tensed under the scrutiny and became very self-conscious.

"W-well?" She said, trying to glare back. Temari straightened up and, in a move that was very similar to the Kazekage, slowly brought her arm up and lightly covered her mouth with her fingers, staring slightly away and stilling completely.

"Ok," She said at length, her typical curtness slipping into her voice again. "I'll send you. When you reach the door of the prison there will be two guards. Tell them you have permission from me. But! Once you step inside be sure to call out 'These wounds are from a hawk's talons' because the Anbu are the real security and they won't let you through until you prove you're cleared to proceed."

" 'These wounds are from a hawk's talons?' Won't that be like inviting them to attack me?"

"No. It'll be letting them know that I sent you. Also, if they take you upstairs be sure to keep track of everything around you; they may try to trick you into wasting your time."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? They don't trust you."

"Well, we're all working toward the same thing!"

"If by 'we' you mean every shinobi in Suna, then no, we're all working against each other. Every time something like this happened with the previous Kazekages, it was a mad power grab. I wouldn't be surprised if Ishishen's family weren't the only casualties throughout this, but I am glad that nobody died yet."

"Wow, ok. Just to be sure; the prison is between the capital center and that big greenhouse, right?"

"Yes. Just head to the village center and the prison is right next to that."

"Ew, why?"

"It just is."

"Alright, I'll be off then." Tenten ran a few steps, then turned back. Temari was still staring after her, looking unsure.

"Oh Temari?"

"Hmm…?" She replied, fingers lightly pressing against her lips again.

"Thank you." Tenten beamed at her, giving a little wave before she ran off. Temari tensed, not sure how to respond. In the wake of Tenten's departure she moved her hand down and was surprised to feel herself smiling.

"Aright then." She said aloud. "It'll be ok." And felt real relief, fragile and new, begin to bud inside of her.


End file.
